Those Feelings
by Shinning Star Yumire
Summary: Si su vida hubiese terminado luego de derrotar a Alduin. Si hubiese muerto en ese momento, quizás ahora, ella no estaría devastada, no estaría deseando su propia muerte. Sus familias se rompían a su alrededor y era su culpa. No quería estar sola.
1. Regreso a Casa

**Aclaración muy importante e.e**

Yo jugué y juego al Skyrim en su idioma inglés. Problemas al conseguirlo u.ú Además... no me gustan muchas de las traducciones que se hicieron sobre los lugares. Además... la mayoria de las buenas guías, las encontré en inglés... Así que como que me medio acostumbré. De cualquier manera intentaré que se entienda lo mejor posible.

También, Vigdis, significa dragón en no sé que idioma y Eztli, sangre e.e

Skyrim no es mío, es de Bethesda.

─Actualización 17─02─2013: ando reescribiendo algunas cosas,so... sí, este cap está reescrito.

* * *

**Those Feelings.**

.

Si la vida hubiese terminado luego de derrotar a Alduin. Si hubiese muerto en ese momento, quizás ahora, ella no estaría devastada, no estaría deseando su propia muerte. En lo alto de la montaña High Hotghar, Vigdis lamentaba su existencia. ¿Por qué ella entre todos los mortales? Sus familias se resquebrajaban a su alrededor y ella perdía el poder que le habían conferido sin haberlo pedido.

Se sentía perdida, sola, abandonada. No quería estar sola. Y eso nunca se le había dado bien. Podía estar sola en una misión o mientras viajaba de un lado a otro de Skyrim, pero en todas esas ocasiones, ella sabía que iba a haber personas, sus familias, esperándola cada vez que ella estaba fuera.

No obstante, ahora… ahora estaba realmente sola. Más sola que cuando sus padres murieron, o cuando abandonó a sus hermanos y vagó por Cyrodiil completamente sola y a su suerte.

Ahora sí estaba realmente sola. No había nadie a quien acudir.

Inspiró, dejando que el aire frío entrara en sus pulmones. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y luego expiró, gritando hondamente.

Un grito.

Su propio grito de desesperación y dolor.

* * *

**Misión Iniciada. _Regreso a casa._**

.

En Cyrodiil, camino a Skyrim, una caravana de viajeros se detenía al costado del camino para descansar antes de retomar el viaje al día siguiente. Un grupo reducido de personas hacía guardia para evitar ataque de animales o bandidos. Junto al ameno crepitar del fuego, un hombre y una mujer conversaban mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. No era la primera vez a lo largo del viaje, desde la primera noche, aquellos dos aventureros habían intercambiado historias animadamente.

La muchacha era una mujer que estaba en los mediados de sus treinta, delgada. Parecía que aplicaba más para ser una hechicera, bailarina, escribana o juglar que una guerrera, pero tenía la cicatriz de unas garras, posiblemente de un lobo, cruzando su mejilla derecha hasta su mentón. Además, siempre mantenía pintado su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos, con unas líneas rectas que caían hasta su mismo mentón. En todos aquellos días, la habían visto usar unos pantalones holgados, con la túnica verde azulada corta con un cinturón con varios compartimientos donde llevaba pociones que parecían nunca acabar. No obstante, llevaba botas elficas de batalla y unos guanteletes daedricos, dándole un aspecto algo aterrador a sus manos. Cómo únicas joyas, llevaba una tiara de plata con incrustaciones en zafiro y el amuleto de Talos colgando libremente en su pecho, como un claro reto a los Thalmor sobre sus creencias.

En tanto, el hombre, era un aventurero de cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos grises, además de varias pecas que salpicaban su nariz y mejillas. Era joven, decir hombre sólo definía su género, no su edad. Vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca, sencilla. Pero llevaba, encima de ellos, una pechera y grebas de acero que le permitirían defenderse en caso de problemas, además del escudo que llevaba a sus espaldas y la espada que llevaba en su empuñadura. Parecía bastante verde para las aventuras y demasiado joven como para tener experiencia en ella.

─ ¿Nunca te has encontrado con un Draug?─ los ojos celeste hielo de ella se mostraron sorprendidos a la vez que el muchacho negaba con la cabeza, divertido por su expresión.  
─No, nunca. ¿Cómo son?  
─ ¡Como un maldito zombie! No tienen alma y no sienten nada hasta que los matas... de nuevo. Son demasiados raros. Asustan mucho cuando te aparecen por detrás. ─comentaba ella.─ Si vas a una ruina nórdica de Skyrim, ve con cuidado, usa hechizos de fuego y con la espada, primero ataca sus rodillas y luego su cuello. Al menos con los más débiles, eso es lo más seguro.

El resto de los guerreros que hacían guardia, se mantenían al margen de la conversación. Eran mayores, con más experiencia y sobrios. Preferían mirar a los jóvenes desde arriba y con desdén. Por supuesto, los dos muchachos no parecían prestar atención a sus tratos. La mujer podía ignorarlos con saña y gusto, sonriéndoles, haciendo oídos sordos y dejándoles mal parados en cada ocasión que ella podía, pero de tanto en tanto, podían percibir una mirada fría o una sonrisa altanera que los incomodaba.

La mujer, a pesar de su apariencia, había demostrado ser… algo especial. Se dieron cuenta de ello en cuanto la encontraron, dándole su merecido a un oso que intentaba hacer de ella, su desayuno. Por mérito y coincidencia, ella se volvió parte de la caravana, los hombres no dejaban de sentirse incómodos por su presencia, a excepción del joven pelirrojo.

En un momento de silencio, la mujer, de un cabello extremadamente negro y un par de ojos celeste hielo impecable y casi tenebroso, levantó la vista al manto cubierto de estrellas. Pareció sonreír a pesar de que no hubiese luna y que se respiraba el peligro, como si hubiese un chiste privado entre la noche y ella.

Aquella noche la cena fue una sopa de vegetales que llenaron los estómagos como para que no rugieran. A pesar de que eran fuertes guerreros, no tenían intenciones de pasar largas horas cazando animales para comer carne, ellos tenían la misión de llegar a Skyrim lo antes posible y eso era lo que iban a hacer, aunque tuviesen que comer vegetales en el camino.

Uno de los que hacían guardia los observaba con rostro de pocos amigos, molesto por como dos simples aspirantes a aventureros aprovechaba la caravana para no tener que enfrentarse a los peligros de la noche, para poder disfrutar de compañía humana más que la de ellos mismos. Mientras pensaba en que su instinto le decía que debía mantenerse lo más alejado de ellos, el guardia comenzó a sentirse repentinamente cansado, los parpados le pesaban y cabeceaba de una manera brusca. Quiso hablar, decir a alguno que quería cambiar turnos porque no se sentía bien, no obstante no llegó a abrir la boca antes de perder el equilibrio y caer.

Sin que la mujer y el joven se dieran cuenta aparentemente de lo que acaba de suceder, continuaron hablando animadamente, de esto y aquello a la par que uno a uno de los mercenarios iban cayendo inconscientes. Cuando la oscuridad se llenó de silencio, la mujer simplemente se puso de pie y apagó el fuego usando una brisa helada que congeló la fogata entera, luego de eso, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella buscó entre su mochila de viaje una daga y se la entregó al muchacho pelirrojo.

–Ya sabes qué hacer, sangre nueva –le habló la pelinegra con una mirada vacía–. Que esta noche se haya tragado la caravana en veinte minutos.  
–De acuerdo, no te preocupes jefa, haré un trabajo perfecto –sonrió el chico de manera inocente.  
–Eztli, no entiendo cómo puedes sonreír así con una matanza por delante.

Eso lo hizo reír y la mujer simplemente se alejó con sus pertenencias a una roca que se encontraba a un costado del camino, lejos de la caravana. Allí se recostó, extrajo un laúd de su mochila de viaje y con la mirada en el cielo estrellado, comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes.

De pronto, su vista ya no era fría, arrogante u orgullosa, su vista era melancólica y angustiada por haber vivido demasiadas cosas para una sola vida. Los acordes que tocaban sus manos eran ideales para acompañarlos con una voz, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar sabiendo que una matanza se estaba llevando a cabo. Además, si cantaba, no pegaría una sola nota, pues su mente se encontraba perdida entre las estrellas, vagando por las constelaciones principales y buscando respuestas a preguntas que no tenía en la cabeza. Preguntas que había buscado demasiado tiempo y que sabía que sólo en ella.

Sus dedos se movían rápidamente por las cuerdas del instrumento y su mirada, se mostraba segura, firme y angustiante, miraba el cielo esperándole que éste le respondiera, como si mientras mantuviese su vista firme en las estrellas, su música llenaría el frío vacía contra el que intentaba luchar desesperadamente.

Involuntariamente, su voz comenzó a acompañar su música en algún momento y para cuando quiso darse cuenta de ello, supo que ya no quería pensar más, dejó que su voz cantara, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rasgada, como si con ese canto, pudiese borrar su actual presente.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que pudo derrotar a Alduin y tres desde que llegó a Skyrim en busca de aventuras. Realmente se había convertido en una leyenda. Ahora ella era reconocida por todo Skyrim bajo diferentes nombres, pero nunca variaba el final. Ella podía ser la Thane de cada uno de los condados de Skyrim, ella podía ser la Agente de Dibella y de Mara, podía ser la Maga Arcana del Colegio de Winterhold, la Harbringer de los Companions… incluso podía ser La Maestra del Gremio de Ladrones… o Aquella que Escucha en la Dark Brotherhood, pero siempre, invariablemente sería y nunca dejaría de ser Vigdis, la Dragonborn.

Ella no entendía por qué justo ella era quien era. Porqué Kodlak Whitemane soñó con ella muchos años antes de conocerse, porqué era la única que podía escuchar a Sithis, porqué tenía sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas.

–Una gran presentación, sin duda –comentó Eztli aplaudiendo.

Vigdis lo miró sin mediar palabra, no lo sintió acercarse. Guardó cuidadosamente el laúd en su mochila y se puso de pie. Le dedicó una mirada, buscando alguna prueba de la matanza que había llevado a cabo, no vio absolutamente nada en él, ni aunque hubiese creado una luz mágica. Incluso, también observó a los tres caballos que traía con él. Ninguno llevaba nada sangriento encima.

–Veo que has terminado –observó la mujer entonces.  
–Desintegré los cuerpos una vez que extraje sus almas. Enterré cualquier cosa que no se pueda vender o parezca demasiado… personal. Guardé los caballos para viajar.

Vigdis no dijo nada, mostrándole su acuerdo en el silencio. Realmente, no tenía muchas intenciones de hablar en aquellos momentos, ella sólo quería llegar a su hogar.

–Perfecto. Ha sido un excelente trabajo y me alegra saber que tienes conocimientos sobre la magia de la destrucción, tan avanzados. Ahora continuemos camino –Habló apuradamente, si realmente le alegraba o no, era un misterio, pero la mujer nórdica solo se limitó a subir a su caballo y hacerle gesto a Eztli de que la siguiera.

Hacia el amanecer, se encontraban cruzando la frontera con Skyrim. No habían visto pueblos cerca desde entonces, con alguna que otra excepción de granjas o minas pequeñas, no obstante, el simple hecho de estar en tierras nórdicas ya contaba un gran alivio para Vigdis. Allí estaba su territorio, su campo, su verdadero hogar. Fuera de Skyrim era sólo la Dragonborn, y quizás la Maga Arcana o Harbringer, pero no más. Y difícilmente creían que ella fuese eso fuera de Skyrim, para el resto de Tamriel, esos eran nombres, títulos sin un rostro. Títulos que para muchos, no valían nada. Fuera de Skyrim, se sentía a la deriva.

Pero más allá del poder de sus títulos, ella extrañaba a su familia. El calor de los corazones que la querían y la señalaban como una de los suyos, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos. Extrañaba sentarse al lado de la chimenea en las noches invernales, silla a silla con los miembros de los Companions y compartir experiencias, gastarse un par de bromas entre ellos y a veces acurrucarse hombro a hombro con Farkas o alguna de las chicas. Extrañaba compartir unas cervezas con los chicos del Gremio en Ragged Flagon y todas las conversaciones que se daban. Y así mismo, extrañaba esos pequeños círculos durante la cena donde hacía lo mismo con Babbette y Nazir. Extrañaba los consejos de Toldfir y las pequeñas charlas J'azargo, Onmund, Brelyna y Enthir.

En cambio, para Eztli, era la primera vez en aquellas tierras. Observaba las montañas con picos nevados, observaba los bosques salvajes que se extendían frente a sus ojos, a las criaturas que caminaban por allí, incluso vio a un gigante caminar a sus anchas junto a los mamuts. Era una tierra distinta a la tranquilidad de Cyrodiil. Era una tierra en donde todos sus ocupantes podían ser fieros guerreros, defensores de Talos. Era una tierra de salvajes.

Cerca de Riverwood, los labios de la pelinegra temblaron y finalmente, una pregunta estalló en el aire.

–Eztli, ¿Puedes llegar por tu propia cuenta a casa? –preguntó, llamando la atención del chico, quien cabalgaba a su lado.  
–Ehhh… sí, claro… ¿Crees que me abrirán?

Ella negó instantáneamente la cabeza. No, por supuesto que primero desconfiarían, después de todo, desde Cicero, Babbette y Nazir se habían vuelto más cautelosos en ese tema. Además, Eztli era su propia adhesión a la Dark Brotherhood, los demás y no sabían de ello y, posiblemente, lo atacarían si ella no avalaba la historia que él contaría. Pero… tenía tantas ganas de pasar por Whiterun primero.

No era algo que le gustaba admitir, pero estaba cansada de ser una asesina, de traicionar la confianza de sus objetivos sólo por alguien había hecho el ritual y había pedido matarlo. Estaba cansada de la sangre derramada sin necesidad, al menos con los Companions, golpeaban y daban sus merecidas golpizas sin matar a nadie. Y lo mismo con el Gremio, robaba sin matar a nadie, amenazaba sin matar. En cambio… aquí siempre era matar, era obligatorio, y por más que en una época era algo que realizaba casi a diario, por cualquier razón. Pero ya estaba cansada de aquello. Quería aventuras, no sangre. Era más sangre de lo que su instinto animal, lobuno, le pedía.

Si había algo con lo que ella estaba obsesionada, era con la idea de la familia, no sanguínea. La compañía de personas que la querían y cuidarían pese a cualquier cosa, personas que la protegerían aunque el mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos en frente de ellos, personas que festejarían codo a codo con ella más tarde, al calor del fuego y bajo una noche estrellada. Personas que se asegurarían que ella durmiese tapada esa misma noche para que no se levantase enferma o debilitada. Personas que de una manera sutil, le harían saber que ella era importante para ellos.

Vigdis podía ver que Eztli podía tener el potencial para convertirse en alguno de sus tan queridos hermanos, pero no lo era en ese momento de necesidad.

–De acuerdo… tengo que hacer una parada en Whiterun. Te quedarás en mi casa de allí y no saldrás hasta que nos marchemos –anunció apurando la marcha de su caballo.  
– ¿Tienes una casa en Whiterun? –preguntó Eztli sorprendiéndose por ello.  
–En siete de los nueve condados de Skyrim –especificó ella como si fuese un dato más–. Soy Thane en ocho de ellas.  
–Es increíble que seas Dragonborn y La Oyente –comentó mientras intentaba mantenerle el paso–. Quién pensaría que el salvador de Tamriel sería… semejante asesina.  
–Cuida tus palabras –se limitó a decir, no gustándole para nada esas palabras–. Soy lo que debo ser. No lamento nada. Pero eso no te da derecho a mencionar tales cosas de mi al aire libre.

Eztli suspiró, casi decepcionado, pero infantilmente.

–Va a ser aburrido el camino hasta Whiterun a este ritmo.

A la segunda noche de viaje, avistaron Dragonsreach a lo lejos, junto a los techos de las casas del Distrito del viento y los muros que rodeaban al distrito de la planicie. La alegría de la mujer fue tal que de tener cola en aquel momento, la hubiese movido frenéticamente. Apuró a su caballo a recorrer le tramo que la separaba de los establos, para luego, correr ella misma el tramo que la llevaba a la puerta.

Eztli se vio obligado a seguirla, adquiriendo una posición tensa y dejando que el viento tirase por completo su cabello sangre hacia atrás. Seguirla a pie le resultó más sencillo, pues él se caracterizaba por ello, incluso allá en Cyrodiil, llegó a ser llamado Fulgor Carmesí.

Al alcanzarla, vio como los guardias la saludaban amablemente e incluso le preguntaban por su ausencia, vio el rostro jovial y amable de Vigdis, el rostro de una guerrera de corazón fuerte sonreírles y seguirles la conversación con cariño y felicidad

–Es genial poder volver a casa, al fin – oyó cuando llegó a su lado, los guardias ni siquiera repararon en él–. ¿Han visto a Aela, Vilkas o Farkas por aquí?  
–Sólo a Vilkas, ha entrado en las barracas cuando nosotros comenzábamos nuestro turno.  
–Entonces los demás deben estar en Jorrvaskr

Tras unas palabras más, ella se despidió y continuó camino hacia el interior de la ciudad, el pelirrojo no tuvo problemas para seguirla, ni siquiera preguntaron por él.

–Deben creer que eres un aventurero al que le pagué para que me ayudara en el camino… o viceversa –comentó ella mientras sacaba un llavero con un sinfín de llaves, buscaba una en especial con la que abrió la puerta de Breezehome–. El baño esta después del cuarto de alquimia, no toques ni bebas nada en esa habitación. Puedes calentar el agua aquí, los barriles con agua son esos de allá, ten cuidado porque los de vino están al lado. Si quieres dormir, usa la cama pequeña de arriba. No hables con nadie, como mucho, puede venir mi edecán a asegurarse que la casa esta bien, su nombre es Lydia, pero no le hables, finge que eres mudo y analfabeto. Yo intentaré volver pronto.

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese responder, Vigdis había salido de allí.

La pelinegra corrió sin producir ningún ruido con sus botas élficas sobre el piso de piedra. Subió los escalones de dos en dos con una sola idea fija en su cabeza. La brisa fría dela noche soplaba sobre su rostro jugando con sus cabellos, haciéndola sonreír. Su cola de caballo negra como la noche, se movía de aquí para allá con cada movimiento que hacía. Ella sonreía, sonreía tan genuinamente de felicidad que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sentía que la vida volvía a ella. Una chispa que no podía describir con exactitud, pero le alegraba sentirla. Le alegraba la sola idea de saber que podía ver a una de sus familias, que los iba a abrazar a todos y cada uno, que iba a compartir historias con ellos, iba ponerse al día con sus tareas como Harbringer, iba a molestar a Eorlund para que le arreglase la armadura y se pasaría largas horas hablando con Ria…

Las luces de Jorrvaskr estaban encendidas, desde la ventana salía un fulgor suave que acariciaba el rostro de Vigdis, llamándola y atrayéndola hacia allí. Pero algo la detuvo enfrente a la puerta. El miedo.

Por alguna estúpida razón, temía no encontrar lo que buscaba allí dentro. Temía que estuviesen de caza, que hayan salido por Underforge porque los asuntos involucraban a la Silver Hand y a la licantropía de Aela y de ella. Miró las manijas de las puertas y tragó en seco, dudando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y en su mente rondaba una sola pregunta ¿Por qué se sentía tan difícil si ella era la Dragonborn? Incluso hasta consideró la opción de auto hechizarse con Calma para volver o intentar volver a sus sentidos.

Tenía que hacer sus temores a un lado, caso contrario se quedaría con la duda, allí parada hasta que Vilkas regresase de las barracas o Eorlund subiese hacia Skyforge. Tomando firmeza, llevó su mano a las manijas, pero no pudo llegar a abrirla. Alguien lo hizo por ella y la puerta reveló a una figura masculina, vestida solo con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca poco cuidada y con el cuello redondo sin cerrar. Un hombre con cabellos negros, un poco largos y bastantes desprolijos, acompañado de una barba de tres días de igual aspecto. Tenía unos ojos terriblemente claros y lucía bastante cansado.

Al encontrarse su mirada, él pareció sorprenderse, incluso parpadeó varias veces antes de atreverse a preguntar por ella.

– ¿Vigdis? –preguntó, cauteloso. La susodicha asintió, dejando que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. El hombre sonrió y repitió – ¡Vigdis!

Inclusive rió antes de abrazarla, levantarla varios centímetros del suelo y girar con ella en el lugar. Vigdis ahogó un grito y lo acompañó en las risas, aferrándose a su fornido cuerpo.

– ¡Farkas! –exclamó ella cuando él la dejó en el suelo, no obstante no se separó del abrazo del hombre. Pronto, el abrazo se volvió más íntimo–. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado…

Farkas sólo respondió abrazándola más, sin decir una palabra.

Vigdis sonrió. La Harbringer estaba de nuevo en casa.


	2. Oportuna e Inoportuna

**Nota:** Milagro. No sé como hice para poder escribir tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Creo que es inspiración debido a la proximidad de mis exámenes. Y que extraño tanto jugar al Skyrim ;-;

Anyway, deseenle feliz día del animal a su mascota de mi parte (Here, en Argentina, es el día del animal *w* ando acaparando la atención de Siamés, quien parece que en cualquier momento, me pegará una cachetada, con sus garras extendidas.)

* * *

**Those Feelings.**

_._

_-Ey, Farkas…- _llamó la pelinegra, entrando por primera vez en la habitación del gemelo menor. El susodicho no se hallaba allí, no obstante, mientras ella esperaba, vio un laúd descansado contra una de las paredes._  
__-Ey, Vigdis…- _habló el hombre de cabello largo y descuidado entrando a su propio cuarto, al parecer había visto a la chica y la había seguido.- Parece que me estas buscando.

_._

La muchacha de ojos grises se dio vuelta y sonrió ampliamente.

_._

_-Sí, Skjor dijo que eras mi Shield-brother en este trabajo. _–explicó la chica.  
_-Oh, así que ya te puso al tanto…_- comentó él.-_ ¿Estás lista para salir? ¿O necesitas tiempo para retocarte el maquillaje, cachorra?  
__-Ja ja ja….- Podemos salir ahora mismo._- rió sarcástica, aunque divertida, encaminándose hacia la salida-_ Por cierto, no sabía que tenías un lado artístico.  
__-¿A que te refieres?  
__-Vi el laúd. Es curioso ver a un guerrero que sepa hacer de juglar.  
__-Ah, así que no eres tan bruta después de todo. ¿Sabes tocar?  
__-Ey! Mira quién habla! Por supuesto que sé tocar el laúd, también sé tocar la flauta.  
__-Eso suena perfecto.  
__-¿Por?  
__-Si sobrevives, un día de estos, podremos tocar juntos_.- comentó, dando por hecho de que la cachorra accedería a tocar con él.  
_-… Me parece perfecto._

* * *

**Capitulo dos.** _Oportuna e Inoportuna._

.

_-Entonces estabas por salir a buscarlos en aquél momento._- finalizó Vigdis. Llevaba media hora en Jorrvaskr y ya había problemas. Parecía que ella había llegado en el momento apropiado.

.

En los seis meses que ella estuvo en Cyrodiil, Habían ingresado nuevos cachorros a los Companions. Dos mujeres y tres hombres. Por lo que le contaba Farkas, todos eran bastante competentes, pero Aela mantenía sus reservas a la hora de elegir al nuevo integrante del Círculo. Además, aún estaban Ria, Njada, Tarvor y Athis, quienes llevaban más tiempo que los nuevos cachorros.

Desde la muerte de Skroj y Kodlak, el Círculo se había mantenido con sólo ellos cuatro. No es que nadie calificaba para el puesto, sino que era difícil para Aela elegir a alguien que reemplazara el puesto de quien fue su mentor. Tanto Vilkas, como Farkas y Vigdis, no pensaban meter mano en el asunto a menos que Aela se los pidiera, ella era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, no iba a aceptar su ayuda así como así.

Más allá del problema sobre el Círculo, la preocupación actual era que dos de aquellos cinco cachorros estaban perdidos en acción. Vilkas mismo había enviado a cada uno de ellos a una misión sencilla, para mantenerlos entretenidos y ver que tan bien podían acatar las ordenes de la misión. No obstante, no habían vuelto a oír de ellos.

.

_-Iba a salir en ese mismo momento._- asintió Farkas, con un vaso de vino especiado en la mano._-Pero me alegra haberme retrasado un poco.-_ Vigdis sonrió suavemente, mientras sus ojos brillaban.  
_-Es bueno saberlo._- comentó cerrando los ojos por un corto periodo de tiempo.- E_ntonces, ¿Quiénes son los chicos?_  
_-¿Ya olvidaste sus nombres? Y después a mi me dicen cerebro de Troll…_  
_-¡Ey! ¡Acabo de venir y llevo mucho sin descansar!-_ se escudó ella, Farkas solo rió.  
_- Los que desaparecieron son Lyall y Farja.-_ explicó él, no obstante_. – A ambos los mandé por el condado de Reach. A Lyall, a Karthwasten por una plaga de lobos, en tanto que Farja, a Markath por una riña._  
_-Es una zona peligrosa aquella región.-_ suspiró.-_ Con tanto Forsworn dando vuelta por ahí. Seguramente ellos están preparados adecuadamente para repeler su ataque… ¿Qué hay de los Silver Hand?_  
_-Rumores, sólo rumores de que están volviendo a Skyrim.-_ comentó encogiéndose de hombros.  
_-Es posible que con su gran retorno quieran decir_ "ey, mira, volvimos y nos hicimos con dos de los seguidores de esos perros sucios y rabiosos. Somos geniales y tenemos grandes historias por contar"

.

Farkas, a pesar de lo crítico de la situación, dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida. Ésa era su Vigdis, siempre podía cortar la situación tensa con un comentario o una imitación. Era la misma que no tenía aspecto de guerrera, la misma que era tan inteligente como su hermano y tan fuerte como él en cuanto a habilidades. Era una guerrera y una hechicera. Era la Archmage y la Harbinger. Era una dualidad continua y exquisita, llena de sorpresas interesantes.

.

_-Podemos averiguar eso.-_ habló él._- Puedes esperar a mi hermano, ha estado moviendo sus influencias entre los guardias de Whiterun para que actúen si ven a alguien con las descripciones de ellos._  
_-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Aela y los demás?_  
_-Aela esta en Underforge. Los otros, descansando._

.

Vigdis se puso de pie acompañada de Farkas, para ellos, la conversación estaba llegando ya a su fin. La pelinegra tomó un rol de seriedad y compromiso, como solía hacerlo cada vez que un problema serio se presentaba.

.

_-Bien, despierta a Njada y Torvar. Quiero que comiencen a hacer turnos de vigilancia aquí en Jorrvaskr. Los dos estarán aquí arriba. Quiero a Ria y Athis en el patio de entrenamiento o en la entrada delantera. Cambiaran turnos cada seis horas con los cachorros. Aela y tú harán lo mismo en Underforge, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier ataque que la Silver Hand pueda hacernos. Creo que es conveniente que Vilkas venga conmigo. Iremos hacia Markath y Karthwasten… actuaremos de cebo.  
__-No se quejará. Sabes que le gusta exponerse.  
__-Sí, al igual que tú. Pero a él, le gusta hacerles creer que tienen el control antes de acabarlos._ –rió ella. _– La exageración de la confianza es lo que hace que ellos cometan muchos errores. Son demasiado orgullosos y si ellos están pensando tendernos una trampa, llevan las de perder. Tendrán lo que se merecen si osan matar con nuestros cachorros, ellos no tienen nada que ver con el Círculo. No importa lo que crean o quieran creer._  
_-Eres bastante vengativa, en comparación a Kodlak.-c_omentó.  
_-Son los cachorros, Farkas. Nuestros cachorros.-_ habló ella en un suspiro. _–Son inocentes. Pueden meterse con nosotros, o conmigo inclusive. Pero no con aquellos que aún no saben si los rumores son tan ciertos como se dice que son y como realmente son._

.

* * *

.

_-Bien, te lo encargo._- pronunció Vilkas, despidiéndose de un guardia.

.

En cuanto se dio vuelta, sus ojos observaron el cuerpo de Vigdis, quien le sonrió señalándole una gran espada. El gemelo mayor sonrió negando con la cabeza. Siempre tenía tiempo para aparecer cuando más se la necesitab. Era oportuna y valiente. Única.

.

_-¿Cómo es posible que aparezcas justo ahora?_- por respuesta, Vigdis sólo se encogió de hombros.  
_-Tengo sobre mis hombros la suerte necesaria que me permite hacerlo.-_ sonrió ella, mientras se acercaba._-Farkas me puso al tanto y tengo un plan._  
_-Después de ti, Harbringer._

_._

En cortas palabras, Vigdis le explicó el plan del cual habló con Farkas minutos antes y sin objeciones por parte de Vilkas, tomaron sus caballos en el establo a las afueras de la ciudad.

.

_-¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el muro de la ciuda_d?- preguntó el hombre con su habitual calma. La mujer lo observó y asintió en silencio, no veía porqué no hacerlo.  
_-Claro, no hay problema ¿Sucede algo?_-accedió mientras se ponían en marcha.  
_-Aela._- respondió con su usual falta de palabras.- Sigue sin superar lo de Skjor.  
_-Pero… eso fue hace… casi seis años ¿no?-_ dijo Vigdis enarcando una ceja._- Pensé que lo del nuevo miembro del Círculo era sólo porque estaba esperando ver alguien que pudiese equilibrar la balanza con respecto a la licantropia... Siempre fue así_  
_-Opinas igual que Farkas.-_ suspiró en un lamento.  
_-¡Ey! ¿Por qué el suspiro?-_ exclamó ella.  
_- No es sano para nadie no poder superar la muerte de alguien, por más querido que haya sido._ –explicó._- Todos aceptamos la muerte de Skjor y la de Kodlak. ¿Por qué Aela no?_  
_-Bueno… hay personas a las que se extraña más que otras.-_ intentó encontrar una explicación, aunque, por cómo iba la conversación, el lado que ella estaba defendiendo, tenía las de perder.  
_-Kodlak fue un padre para nosotros._- en los años que había estado con los Companions, Vigdis aprendió a diferenciar el "nosotros" que se usaba normalmente y el "nosotros" que sólo comprendía a Farkas y Vilkas.

.

Pero las palabras de la posible respuesta murieron antes de salir de sus labios. Vilkas vio los primeros cuerpos de los Silver Hand tendidos sobre el suelo. Indicó a Vigdis que se detuviera y, con cuidado, ambos bajaron del caballo. Desenvainando la espada larga de él, avanzó cauteloso, seguido por la Harbringer quien sostenía entre sus manos, un juego de dagas daedricas.

Al llegar a la salida Underforge, sólo observaron cadáveres y cadáveres de los Silver Hand.

.

_-Parece que fue una buena decisión pedirle a Farkas y los demás que estuviesen atentos.-_ comentó Vigdis guardando las dagas.-_ Aela debe estar en el interior de Underforge, parece que no hay nada que debamos hacer aquí. Sigamos…_

_._

Y mientras hablaba, unos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad de la salida de aquél muro roto. Esos ojos se fueron acercando, mostrandose su cuerpo cubierto de una gruesa capa de pelaje negro. Vilkas observó, simplemente, como aquella masa enorme de músculo, pelaje y colmillos bajaba de Underforge dando tumbos. Era un gran animal herido, atontado por los golpes y la sangre perdida. Estaba mareado y así fue como cayó al suelo, como un animal herido. Pero aterrizó como una mujer de curvas suaves herida.

.

_-¡Aela!_- exclamó Vigdis corriendo hacia ella e intentando sostenerla entre sus brazos. Vilkas se acercó a ambas e hizo un rápido chequeo de la situación. La mayoria de las heridas de la cazadora se debían a golpes de espadas en las aproximidadades del cuello y el abdomen._-Haré un hechizo rápido de curación… las más graves podré sanarlas, pero no podré hacer mucho más. ¿Crees que podrás renunciar a nuestro fantastico plan y ocupar su lugar?  
__-Ya me lo recompensarás de alguna forma.-_ comentó él. Vigdis rió.

.

El mayor de los gemelos escaló la gran pared de concreto ayudandose de los dos barriles que los Companions habían dispuesto para entrar de manera discreta a Whiterun cuando se suponía que no habían salido en primer lugar. Vigdis le alcanzó el cuerpo de la pelirroja y tras unas palabras, ambos se separaron. La pelinegra alcanzó al caballo de Vilkas a los establos y recordó a Eztli. Suspiró hondamente.

.

_-Cuida mi caballo por unos momentos.-_ pidió a uno de los guardias de la puerta._- Volveré enseguida._

.

Ni bien entró a Brezeehome, se encontró a Lydia sosteniendo a Eztli por el cuello de la camisa. La pelinegra suspiró, con intenciones de llevarse las manos a las sienes ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan oportuna?

.

_-¡Thane!-_exclamó a saludo Lydia frunciendo el ceño_.- ¿Quién es este niño? No ha dicho palabra desde que lo encontré aquí.  
-Se llama Eztli. Es un huerfano que encontré en Bruma…-_ explicó Vigdis, mintiendo rápidamente. Al parecer, el aprendiz de asesino había sido fiel a lo dicho.- _Lo iba a llevar a Dawnstar en la mañana, tengo unos contactos que pueden darle lugar. Pero todo lo sucedido en Jorrksvar ha cambiado mis planes. Tengo que llevarlo ahora, mientras voy hacia Markath._

_._

Tras una pequeña explicación que pudo dejar a su guardiana satisfecha, Vigdis pudo ponerse en camino, finalmente, hacia el condado de Pale con la sangre nueva de la Dark Brotherhood. Una vez lejo de las granjas, en compania del sonido del río, la pelinegra se dio el lujo de suspirar hondo y dejarse caer, como una muñeca desarmada, sobre el caballo robado. El pelirrojo la observó con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

.

_-Así que Thane y Harbringer… y Dragonborn… y la elegida por Madre Sithis… ¿Qué más? –_Vigdis lo observó con mala cara.  
_-No es de tu incumbencia. –_ gruñó.  
_-Supongo que me enteraré mientras esté en el Santuario. Debes ser más importante que el Emperador._  
_-Soy más poderosa que él.-_ dijo, incorporándose en su lugar. _–Sólo que nadie lo sabe. Y nadie debe saberlo._  
_-¿Por qué? No le veo sentido a ser poderosa y no demostrarlo. Quema algunas aldeas, secuestra y viola algunas mujeres… Ríete de los Jarls y aprópiate de todo lo que tengas a mano._  
_-No soy un vampiro, un bandido, o algo así. –_ Gruñó ella._- Mi lealtad es a Skyrim. No haría nada contra esta tierra. Tengo los recursos para protegerla desde la luz y desde las sombras. Y los emplearé de ser necesarios. Pero no me aprovecharé de ellos para mi propio beneficio._  
_-¿Y que me dices de la guerra Civil?-_ preguntó Eztli.-_ ¿A quién apoyas?_  
_-Mi apoyo está en Whiterun. En las personas de Whiterun. Y en el Jarl de Whiterun, Balgruuf el Grande._  
_-Políticamente. ¿Y religioso? Dejando a un lado a nuestra Madre._  
_-Si Sithis me dice que debo eliminar a todos los Thalmor, lo haría sin preguntar quien es el cliente._

.

Eztli rió gustoso. Por su parte, Vigdis no parecía de buen ánimo. No era bueno que Eztli supiera qué era ella, todo lo que era ella. No importaba que el sus hermanos de la Dark Brotherhood supiesen que ella era la Archmage, la Harbringer, la líder del gremio de los ladrones, Thane en todos los condados de Skyrim y la Dragonborn. Eran su familia y no había modo que ellos pudiesen utilizar aquello en contra de ella. Como familia, se cuidaban.

Pero era distinto con Eztli. Él era un extranjero, alguien que no se quedaría mucho tiempo allí. Ella lo llevaba solo para aprender. Era su aprendiz, sí, pero sólo hasta que fuese tan bueno como para volver a Cyrodiil y levantar él uno de los viejos santuarios que hacía más de docientos años, estuvo cubierto de gloria. Él no sería nunca de la misma familia que ella y, por lo tanto, no podría confiar plenamente en él. }

Pero las cosas estaban resultando favorables para ella y, ahora, Eztli sabía que ella era Harbringer.

Gruñó molesta, lo que en un momento había parecido sencillo (Ir a Whiterun, saludar a su familia de allí, dormir, buscar a Eztli en la mañana y partir hacia el santuario ubicado en Dawnstar), se había complicado en dimensiones que ella no esperaba y aún, no podía ver del todo. Se dejó caer sobre aquél caballo robado y deseó no ser ella por un momento.


	3. En Busca de los Cachorros

**Nota:** Gracias Wind por tu review C:

Me gustaría saber qué partes de la narración se hacen complicadas, así puedo evitar que vuelva a suceder en los próximos capitulos y arreglar los pasados.

En cuestión a trama y la historia, quería hacerlo lo más fiel posible al juego… sin poner conversaciones o partes del juego e.e

Creo que recién ahora estoy cayendo en cuenta de la complejidad del asunto… Vigdis no es mi primer personaje con el que jugué al Skyrim, pero es el personaje que hice pensando en esto de que fuese un personaje ambiguo, que haya llegado a la cima en estas cuatro facciones y como se las arreglaría para, además de ser la Dovahkiin, el mundo de lo legal no se tocara con lo ilegal… Creo que mi pobre Vigdis aspira a terminar muy mal de la cabeza e.e

* * *

**Those Feelings.**

.

Tras hablar con Astrid, Vigdis bajó las escaleras para encontrarse, en el Hall, a Arnbjorn dándole algún tipo de mantenimiento al hacha con la que la pelinegra siempre lo vio y a Veezara sentado a un costado de la zona de entrenamiento, tomando un pequeño descanso. No se molestó en saludar al hombre lobo, si Arnbjorn no le gruñía por buscar una charla casual que no tuviese que ver con algún contrato, la ignoraba por intentar persistir.

.

_-Hermana.-_ saludó el argoniano con un gesto._- Veo que has podido escapar de Solitude sin mayores problemas._  
_-Sí, unos imperiales me persiguieron hasta las afueras de Rorikstead. He tenido que viajar con cuidado desde ese punto hasta aquí, el condado de Falkreath. –_respondió ella tomando asiento a su lado. _– Pero al menos, sigo viva para matar otra vez en el nombre de nuestra Madre._  
_-Eso es bueno de escuchar, hermana. Aún estás viva de sed de sangre.-_ comentó él poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a continuar su sesión de entrenamiento._- Escuché que Gabriella es quien puede darte la próxima misión._  
_-Sí, sí… iré con ella en un segundo. Sólo… quiero descansar un poco mis piernas._

.

Desde su lugar, Arnbjorn rió, burlándose de la debilidad de la nórdica. Vigdis lo ignoró ¿Cuán difícil sería ganarse su respeto? Ella aún recordaba el día que entró por primera vez al santuario, tras hablar con Astrid. Recordaba verlos en un circulo intercambiando anécdotas de contratos. Tan familiares entre sí, tanta camaradería como la que había en el circulo habitual de ladrones que vivían en la cisterna de The Raddgled Flagon.

La muchacha suspiró, volviendo al presente. Con dificultad, pasados unos minutos, se puso de pie y viendo como Veezara tiraba cuchillos a los blancos, decidió dedicarle unas pocas palabras antes de buscar a Gabriella y, luego, una cama.

.

_-¿Veezara?-_ lo llamó. El argoniano se detuvo unos momentos para mirarla.  
_- ¿Si, hermana?_  
_-Gracias por lo de Solitude._  
_-Un placer, hermana.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo tres.** _En busca de los Cachorros._

_._

_-Es un alivio tenerte aquí. Babette ya ideó al menos, mil planes, para deshacerse de Cicero. Y a decir verdad, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. –_comentó.  
_- Supongo que seis meses sin su amiga especial, puede volver loco a cualquiera.-_ jugó Vigdis con una sonrisa de bufón.

.

Habían pasado cuatro noches y tres días desde que salieron de Whiterun, en dirección al santuario de la Dark Brotherhood ubicado en Dawnstar. Al poner pie allí, tras recitar la conocida clave, la pelinegra fue recibida por Nazir, con quien, tras unas pocas palabras triviales, Vigdis lo puso al tanto de sus intenciones respecto a Eztli.

.

_-¿Otro más? Él último murió a los dos días, ¿Recuerdas?-_ habló mientras lo observaba._- ¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmada con hacer una sede allí?_  
_-Porque, de ese modo, me podré quedar en Skyrim ininterrumpidamente, sin necesidad de arreglar viajes para ir a visitar a mis hermanos y sus familias como cubierta de los asesinatos. –_ explicó brevemente ella._- Así que hazme un favor y, haz que Fenris y Senka comiencen a entrenarlo en lo básico. Es un huérfano, no un asesino… aunque tiene muy buenos conocimientos sobre la escuela mágica de Destrucción. Cuando vuelva, lo entrenaré yo misma._  
_-Hasta entonces, es nuestro problema.-_ resumió el hombre.  
_-Exacto. Me alegra que entendieras.-_ sonrió Vigdis. _–Ahora debo irme, pero volveré. Lo prometo._  
_-¿Qué es lo que te tiene con tanta urgencia?_  
_-Has escuchado los rumores, seguramente.-_ hizo una pausa, pensando que, al menos, debía darle alguna explicación._- Dos cachorros de los Companions están desaparecidos en acción. Sabemos que la Silver Hand está detrás de esto, pero eliminé a gran parte del grupo que residía en Skyrim cuando asesinaron a Kodlak._  
_-Y es imposible que en pocos años, se hayan reagrupado y ya estén lanzando ataques contra los lobos ¿Verdad?-_inquirió Nazir.  
_-Ellos no son nosotros, Nazir. Empiezan a jactarse de sus logros antes de ponerse en práctica.-_ Vigdis sabía hacia donde quería apuntar su compañero, no obstante, no le daba gracia comparar a la gloriosa Dark Brotherhood con aquellas ratas rastreras. Tardó solo unos segundos en arrepentirse_-Lo siento, es que no hace mucho que volví y ya hay problemas.-_ no tardó en disculparse. En todos aquellos días, había dormido mal, encima de un caballo y con frío. Nazir sonrió, decidiendo ser indulgente.  
_-Todos hemos tenido que pasar por momentos difíciles.-_se limitó a decir el hombre._- Creo que Babette puede saber algo sobre tus cachorros, loba. Habla con ella, a lo mejor tiene algo para ti._

.

Vigdis asintió, dispuesta a preguntar por la eterna niña de diez años, cuando la puerta del santuario se abrió y la susodicha entró. Vigdis se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de sonreír con la sonrisa más fresca que tenía. En tanto, Eztli, no pudo más que quedarse asombrado al ver que una pequeña niña se encontraba en las filas de la Dark Brotherhood.

.

_-¡Babette! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Podemos saltar las trivialidades de dos que no se ven hace tiempo y pasar a un pedido que tengo?-_preguntó con tono amable. La niña pareció reír.  
_- ¿Es por los Silver Hand que vi hace dos noches?-_ la pelinegra pareció dar incluso un salto, antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo menudo de la eterna vampiresa y abrazarlo como si de un peluche se tratase._-Suéltame o te arrepentirás._  
.

* * *

.  
Pronto, estaba rondando una cueva, no parecía haber mucha actividad en las afueras pero Vigdis no le dio importancia. Estaba emocionada con la sola idea de poder terminar aquella misión y volver a casa para encontrar su ansiada paz. Como Harbringer, deseaba conocer a los nuevos cachorros y quería tenerlos a salvo, en Jorrvaskr. Como Listener y miembro de la Dark Brotherhood, quería descansar un poco de tanta sangre. Como Dovahkiin, sólo quería volver a casa y esperar el llamado de los Greybeards sobre algún dragón al que debía cortar o algo. Como ser viviente, sólo quería tomarse un descanso. Pero Vigdis misma, sabía que era algo que no podía permitirse. Siempre habría algo que hacer. Siempre habría una nueva tarea, un nuevo problema, siempre habría una responsabilidad de la cual ella debía de hacerse cargo. Había dejado de ser nórdica hacía mucho tiempo ya, incluso, ni siquiera podría considerarse como mortal. Tampoco era que tuviese delirios de dios o algo parecido. Simplemente, hacía tantas cosas, tantas tareas, tantas actividades, tomaba tantas responsabilidades y peligros, tantas decisiones difíciles, tanto… todo, que en un punto, dejaba de serlo. Ella era la que siempre estaba, la indicada para cualquier tipo de tarea. Era el engranaje irremplazable sin el cual la máquina dejaba de funcionar. Era una pieza, una herramienta. Eso era. En eso se había convertido. Ella solo podía fantasear con la idea de descansar, añorarla, como alguien que desea algo que una vez tuvo y apreció, pero que perdió por causas de fuerza mayor a uno.

Y sí… ella era más poderosa que el Emperador actual. Pero con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad, como se suele decir. Pero la pelinegra, no era consciente del gran poder que poseía. Por eso ella sólo podía entusiasmarse con la idea de que, si entraba en aquella cueva y mataba a todo Silver Hand que se moviese, rescataba a los cachorros y volvía triunfante a Jorrvaskr, tendría su preciado descanso.

Lentamente, pero con entusiasmo, ingresó en la cueva, trazando una estrategia. Tenía pensado invocar un algún daedra para entretenerlos mientras ella buscaba y liberaba a los cachorros. Una vez hecho esto, trazaba en su mente cómo iban a acabar entre los tres a aquella célula de los Silver Hand.

No obstante, sólo silencio y desorden encontró en aquella cueva. Al principio, lo tomó como algo esperable, quizás estén en lo más profundo de la cueva o algo así. Pero cada instante que transcurría, sólo escuchaba silencio. No había nada más que el silencio mismo y ella en esa cueva.

Cierta desesperación comenzó a crecer en ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que complicar así? Comenzó a buscar en cada rincón una pista, algo que le pudiese informar sobre el lugar a dónde se trasladaron. Pasaban los minutos, incluso las horas, pero no encontraba nada. Rugió, sintiendo que quizás aún tenía en su sangre la licantropía corriendo por sus venas. Se molestó. Quiso dar vuelta todo el lugar y matar a todo lo que pudiese matar. Incluso consideró en prender fuego a toda aquella cueva. Lo más inteligente que pudo hacer en aquél momento, fue conjurar un hechizo de calma en sí misma. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, guardaría ella la rabia para cuando de cortar miembros de la Silver Hand se tratara.

En cuanto el hechizo empezó a hacer efecto, intentó pensar las cosas nuevamente. No podían haberse ido tan repentinamente ¿verdad? Rara vez vio que grupos o sectas se iban así sin más de un refugio a otro… es decir, siempre solía haber un motivo por el cual lo hicieran. Intentó buscar nuevamente, con más calma y minuciosidad, con la paciencia de un ladrón en busca de su tesoro, o de un guerrero en busca de su presa.

.

_-Ojos en la presa, no en el horizonte.-_ se reprendió usando las palabras que Farkas le dijo una vez. Pensando en que luego de cazar a los Silver Hand uno por uno y rescatar a los cachorros, ella descansaría, se olvidó completamente de lo que la tenía ahí.

.

Buscó en la zona donde pensó que podrían haber dormido o comido y bebido, donde las marcas de que hubo una mesa y sus correspondientes sillas quedaran impresas en la tierra húmeda. Pero en lugar de eso, encontró rastros de sangre sobre la pared rocosa y recordó las horribles cámaras de tortura de ellos y sus jaulas.

.

_-Mi presa no son los Silver Hand…-_ musitó pensando que quizás sus cachorros fuesen lo que hubiesen dejado algo detrás._- Mi presa son los cachorros. Mis cachorros._

.

Quizás alguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar una nota, una clave, un… algo que la ayudara a encontrarlos, a rastrearlos. Realmente esperó que ellos fuesen tan inteligentes como Vilkas, y no que sólo sean fuertes como Farkas lo era. Ella pensó en que fuesen como Aela, que estaba bien balanceada en cuanto a inteligencia y fuerza se trataba.

No se equivocó mucho, cuando encontró lo que parecía una rudimentaria prisión, hecha con la cueva misma, cuya entrada se encontraba tapada con una gran roca que le costó trabajo mover y sólo pudo darse cuenta de ello gracias a las continuas marcas de movimiento. Usando un hechizo de luz, buscó en las oscuras paredes rocosas. Allí, cerca el suelo, había una inscripción ensangrentada, escrita con un dedo muy a lo… brusco. Se preguntó si el cachorro que lo hizo tendría las manos lastimadas o atadas a su espalda. Allí, de cualquier manera, pudo leer con cierta dificultad la palabra "Rift".

.

_-¿Condado de Rift… o Riften?-_ musitó para sí. De cualquier manera, era lo mejor que podía encontrar.

.

Suspiró, sentándose frente a la inscripción, pensando si aún sus cachorros estaban vivos. No quería pensar en las atrocidades que los Silver Hand pudieron hacerles, pensando que eran licántropos como una vez lo fueron los miembros del Círculo.

Volvió al santuario sólo para informarle a Babette y los demás en qué había terminado aquello, además, para escuchar a Madre Sithis y repartir los contratos que habían sido solicitados a través del Ritual del Sacramento Negro. Cicero se encontró notablemente feliz y Vigdis sintió que, por lo menos, debía darle gran parte de aquellos contratos a él. El resto se los entregó a Nazir, quien, como Speaker, comenzó a evaluar cual contrato le daría a cada asesino. Luego de aquello, se despidió y marchó a Dawnstar. En el Inn, escribió una carta dirigida a los Companions, informando sobre sus pasos y anunciando que, en cuanto llegase a Riften, volvería a escribir. Después de todo, no deseaba que pensaran que ella estaba desaparecida también.

Lo que quedó de aquella noche, la aprovechó para descansar y en las primeras horas de la mañana, le entregó la carta al mensajero, dio las indicaciones y le pagó un par de monedas. Finalmente, se marchó en dirección a Riften.

.

* * *

.

Una sacudida despertó al cansado guerrero. Estaba atado de manos y pies, a demás de amordazado. Iba en una carreta, tirado como un costal de papas. Al lado estaba una de sus compañeras y Shield-sister. Lyall llevaba su largo cabello rubio (excesivamente largo si se tenía en cuenta que él era un hombre fornido, apto para la pelea) enmarañado, desordenado, sucio y manchado de su propia sangre. Sus ojos verdes aún odiaban verse en aquella situación, a él y a su reciente compañera. Farja, era una mujer élfica, una bosmer de cabello oscuro y ojos como dos amatistas, brillantes, valiosos y lejos del alcance de muchos hombres.

Lyall sabía que estaba en movimiento, estaban cubiertos por una tela gruesa, rodeados por cajas para dar la sensación de que aquellos bastardos eran comerciantes que estaban de paso y que no llevaban a dos Companions en su carreta. Él, aprovechó aquél momento privado que tenía para chequear que su compañera aún vivía. Con ambos pies la pateó suavemente hasta que Farja abrió los ojos, con cansancio y dolor. Ambos se observaron y Lyall le hizo gestos con su cabeza para saber cómo estaba ella. La mujer cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansada y había perdido mucha sangre en aquella cueva. Su costado derecho estaba vendado de manera muy rudimentaria, aunque ya se notaba la sangre emanando de allí, manchando el vendaje. Lyall, por su parte suspiró, sintiéndose culpable. Si no hubiese sido porque él vio la oportunidad de dejar un mensaje en aquella cueva, su compañera quizás no estaría tan herida como estaba.

Él no entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aquellos hombres los llamaban continuamente perros pulgosos y los miraban con desprecio. Parecía que tenían intenciones de mantenerlos con vida hasta que lograsen hacerse con la Harbringer o alguno de los gemelos o Aela.

.

* * *

.

Una semana más tarde, llegó a Riften, sin pasar por su casa para saludar a su guardián de allí, bajó a la Ratway y de allí, al Ragged Flagon. Ya no vestía la túnica, las botas elficas y los guanteletes daedricos, ni siquiera llevaba su cabello atado o el mismo maquillaje de guerra. Ahora, Vigdis, llevaba su cabellera suelta, que caía hasta debajo de sus hombros, mientras que su maquillaje eran tres líneas desiguales, en diagonal que iban desde su mentón hasta la base de sus ojos. En cuanto a vestimenta se trataba, vestía ropa ajustada, oscura. Unas botas sin taco, encantadas para hacer el menor ruido posible, unos pantalones ajustados a sus piernas, que daban la impresión de que era unos centímetros más alta de lo que realmente era, una remera ajustada a su cuerpo, de mangas largas, con una armadura de cuero reforzado, llena de correas y bolsillos, unos guantes que dejaban sus cinco dedos libres y al descubierto, y una capucha que cubría sus ojos a quien intentase verla.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y rodeo el agua por aquél camino, el primero en saludar fue un hombre fornido, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes. La recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amplia.

.

_-… Miren quién está de vuelta.-_ comentó divertido. Vigdis correspondió al saludo con un abrazo corto, pero significativo.  
_-Es bueno estar de regreso.-_ respondió ella, antes de recibir unas cortas palabras por parte de los demás miembros recurrentes de Ragged Flagon.  
_-¿Y a qué venís? No tenés buena cara.-_ comentó el pelirrojo, Vigdis suspiró hondamente antes de tomar palabra.  
_-Has escuchado de la desaparición de dos cachorros de los Companions?-_ preguntó ella.  
_-Ah, así que es tu otra vida la razón.-_ Él se cruzó de brazos, observándola.  
_-Sí, básicamente. Tuve fuentes que me dijeron que los habían vistos en una cueva en Dawnstar, prisioneros de la Silver Hand. Cuando llegué, ya se habían ido, lo único que conseguí de eso, fue que estarían en Riften o en el condado de aquí._

.

El hombre asintió y giró su cabeza en dirección al hombre de cabello cortado al ras y apariencia gruñona, quien bebía y comía a la espera de alguno de sus informantes.

.

_-Delvin, ¿Escuchaste? Parece que tienes un nuevo trabajo.-_ comentó. Él hombre los miró y sonrió ladinamente.  
_-Pues ya sabes, Vigdis, todo tiene un precio aquí.-_ sonrió.  
_-Te pago la cifra que desees por información sobre el escondite actual de los Silver Hand. Incluso te pagaré por adelantado._  
_-Decisiones desesperadas a condiciones desesperadas.-_ comentó Delvin, poniéndose de pie._- Muy bien, pequeña, le preguntaré a mis contactos y haré correr la voz. En cuanto tenga algo, te avisaré._


	4. Rompiendo Lazos

**Nota: **He aquí dos cosas... la primera, mi problema con el "lad/lass" de Brynjolf en inglés. Me enamoré del personaje por esa forma tan... informal de tratar al Dovahkiin xD Y me cuesta tener que traducirla.

Segundo... Perdón por el final de este cap, intenté cambiarlo varias veces, arreglarlo. Lo cierto es que tuve tiempo de sobra para subirlo y no pude hacerlo porque tenía parciales (y de hecho tengo, pero... por diversas situaciones, ya los doy por perdidos). Por eso, prefiero subirlo hoy, ahora... y el que le sigue, dentro de pocas horas (si es que mi conexión a internet me lo permite lol)

* * *

**Those Feelings**

.

_Amanecía fresco el nuevo día y, desde un pequeño monte, se distinguía los panales del Goldenglow incendiándose. La gente se despertaba en sus casas de Riften y observaban aquellas columnas de humo subir y subir, y fundirse con el cielo mañanero._

_. _

_-Piba, hiciste un espléndido trabajo.- comentó el hombre de cabello largo, pelirrojo terroso y ojos verdes esmeralda. Vigdis sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose orgullosa._

_Tenía que admitir que en un primer momento, sólo fue a Riften y aceptó toda oferta que le pusieron en la mesa con la única intención de llegar a Esbern antes que los Thalmor. Simplificando las cosas, le habían prometido decirle dónde estaba él a cambio de que ella se uniera al gremio de los ladrones. Ella tuvo sus dudas al principio, ya que luego de unirse a los Companions… no, incluso antes, cuando dijeron que ella era la Dragonborn, cuando fue nombrada Thane por Balgruuf, tomó más a pecho la frase "empezar de cero". Ser respetada por ser honorable, por ser servicial, por hacer las cosas bien en tierra de extraños y ser recompensada por ello, le dieron una perspectiva distinta de las cosas. Hacer las cosas bien se veían más fáciles que hacerlas mal, y encima tenían recompensas mejores._

_No obstante, la tentación comenzó a ser demasiado grande para ella cuando Brynjolf le insistió en que se uniera a ellos. El ladrón parecía haber visto en Vigdis el pasado de ella y creía, firmemente, que ella sería una buena adquisición para el gremio, hasta, incluso, la había tomado bajo su protección frente a los demás miembros. Entre ello, su misión y la nostalgia de su anterior modo de vivir, terminó aceptando._

_Ahora que Brynjolf la felicitaba no porque lo haya hecho bien, sino porque haya sobrevivido como para volver. Él parecía confiar en las habilidades de ella como ladronzuela más que ella._

_. _

_-Gracias… no ha sido nada fácil.- respondió ella con una breve sonrisa  
__-Si no lo fue antes, menos lo será ahora.- comentó él bebiendo del pico de la botella.  
__-Oh, sí… Maven… -suspiró ella.- Creo que beberé un poco más esta vez._

.

.

**Capitulo cuatro.** _Rompiendo lazos._

.

Pocas horas después de hablar con Delvin y hacer los arreglos, la líder se dio un paseo por la cisterna siendo acompañada de Brynjolf. Hablaban de esto y aquello, nuevos contratos y nuevos aspirantes a ser miembros del gremio. La muchacha parecía nuevamente entusiasmada y llena de energía al estar en contacto con sus compañeros y amigos. Diligente a su labor, escuchaba atentamente las palabras del segundo al mando hasta que una mirada atenta a los miembros que se encontraban en la cisterna la distrajo.

.

_-Brynn… ¿Dónde están Frigg y Shelena?-_ cuestionó ella interrumpiendo las palabras de su compañero.

.

El pelirrojo la miró en silencio y suspiró hondamente.

.

_-Murieron.-_ le respondió. El rostro de la pelinegra se vio nublado de sorpresa y escepticismo, difícilmente pudo arreglárselas para mantenerse en su lugar.  
_-Supongo que tendré que ir a hablar con Maven…-_suspiró Vigdis. Brynjolf la miró de reojo.

.

No era la primera vez que perdían miembros por alguna de las misiones de Maven. Contadas eran las veces que volvían a casa, salvándose por poco. Los pocos que lo lograban solían ser miembros experimentados, con tiempo allí. Fue por eso que Brynjolf le asignó la tarea a Frigg y Shelena, esperando que pudiesen completarlas o que, al menos, lograsen escapar vivas. Triste y desalentador fue cuando descubrieron lo que había sucedido.

Ahora Vigdis tenía que lidiar con su propio mal humor. Apretando los puños, quiso decir algo, pero el segundo al mando, se le adelantó.

.

_-Cuidá tus palabras… y tus intenciones.-_ Vigdis lo miró, desorientada.  
_-Yo no…-_ Brynjolf casi pareció reírse.  
_-Conozco tus gestos y sé lo que está pasando por esa cabeza que tienes. Déjalo._  
_-Pero…-_balbuceó ella  
_-No vas a cortar relaciones con Maven sólo porque mataron otra vez a miembros del gremio en una de sus misiones._  
_-Nuestro deber es mantener protegidos a los miembros del gremio. Por más que ella tenga la gran influencia en Riften, no significa que debamos arrodillarnos a ella como sus fieles lacayos. ¡Somos una herramienta desechable!_  
_-Para Maven todo es una herramienta desechable.-_ puntualizó Brynjolf._- Tenemos una pacto con ella, a cambio que nos dé libertad de hacer lo que queramos, nosotros debemos hacer trabajos para ella._  
_-¡Pues busquemos otro lugar para estar, entonces!-_ resolvió Vigdis._- Ya es hora de que nosotros salgamos de estas alcantarillas, que nos independicemos, ¿Dónde está nuestro espíritu libre e indómito si estamos atados a esa fea y vieja arpía de Maven?_

.

Brynjolf suspiró. Si bien, la mayoría de las palabras de la primera al mando le parecían ciertas, no era el momento para "independizarse" de Maven. No había planes, no había ánimos… sólo estaba la furia y el enojo de ella para llevar a cabo una decisión estúpida e infantil.

.

_-No todo es como en los cuentos, Vigdis. Estamos en el mundo real. Despertate. –_pronunció firme y lentamente, buscando que la pelinegra entendiese._- No te arriesgués con Maven. No hagas nada, sólo escúchala. No tirés abajo todo lo que hemos logrado…_  
_-He logrado._  
_-Hemos logrado.-_ remarcó a fuerza de palabras el pelirrojo._- Andá con ella y escúchala. No habrás esa boca que tienes._  
_-Pero…_  
_-Perdón, piba, pero la discusión, se termina acá._

.

La pelinegra lo miró enojada, como una niña pequeña sintiendo que estaba siendo regañada injustamente. Brynjolf se alejó de ella, indicándole que la discusión no sólo había terminado verbalmente, sino también de manera fisica.

.

_-Tranquila, hermana.-_ le susurró una voz suave al oído. Vigdis sonrió un poco al girarse y encontrarse con Rune, quien estaba con Cynric y Niruin.  
_-Aunque no te guste, Brynjolf tiene razón.-_ comentó el bosmer, intentando sonar conciliador._- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin la gloria y la estabilidad de la que hemos estado disfrutando gracias a tu llegada al gremio. Eso, nadie lo pone en duda. Pero es demasiado pronto para hacer volver al mismo camino de antes._  
_-Pero sería distinto…-_ comentó ella._- Tendríamos una gran posada para nosotros, con la taberna de Vekel funcionando en el primer piso. Tendríamos una habitación secreta que nos llevaría a nuestra sala del tesoro y la bodega la haríamos nuestro punto de reunión. Podríamos tener establos y una zona al aire libre en la cual entrenar y…_

.

La risa de Cynric la interrumpió, seguida por la risa de los otros dos. El bretón le desordenó el cabello, aflojándole el peinado que llevaba y la miró como quien mira a una hermana menor.

.

_-Son sueños. Y está bien tenerlos, pero espera. Como Brynjolf y Niruin dijeron, no es tiempo aún. Espera un par de años, cuando la rigidez de Brynjolf empiece a aflojar…_

.

Con un par de chistes y humor cálido, aquellos que intentaban de hacer de hermanos mayores para la joven nórdica, lograron apaciguar la ira que ella tenía por Maven y el dolor por haber perdido a dos amigas. Esos minutos que pasó de liviandad y risas le hicieron recordar que aún era humana, y pronto, el peso del cansancio cayó sobre ella. Sintiéndose somnolienta, se despidió de sus compañeros y marchó hacia Honeyside, donde Iona la recibió, como de costumbre.

El recibimiento de la pelirroja fue el esperado por parte de su Thane, a penas un par de respuestas bastaron para que la mujer la acompañase hasta el interior y le preparase las cosas para descansar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Hermanos, _

_He llegado a Riften a salvo, mas me temo que no he dado con ninguna pista que me pueda llevar a los Silver Hand y nuestros cachorros._

_No obstante, me he puesto en contacto con un amigo que me proporcionará la información que llegue a sus manos sobre los Silver Hand. Él tiene los mejores oídos y ojos en todo Tamriel, me atrevo a decir. Ya me ha ayudado varias veces, por lo que puedo confiar en él para manejar este asunto de la manera más delicada y urgente posible._

_En cuanto tenga algo, se los haré saber._

_-Vigdis._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tres días pasaron desde entonces y fueron días en los quela Dragonborndescansó saliendo lo mínimo y necesario de su lecho. Había perdido fuerzas y se encontraba fatigada, como si su lado humano la estaba castigando por haber olvidado su propia naturaleza. Tantos días de ir y venir, de Bruma hacia Witherun, de Witherun hacia Dawnstar, de Dawnstar hacia Riften, tantos días de viaje con el mínimo descanso le tenían que pasar cuenta y no encontraron mejor momento.

Brynjolf pasó a visitarla un par de veces, para asegurarse que no intentara hacer ninguna de sus locuras y atreverse a ir a ver a Maven en ese estado. El pelirrojo era un mercader carismático para los que desconocían toda situación real de la ciudad. Visitar ala Thanedel condado de Rift podía formar parte de alguno de sus negocios…

.

_-Ya van tres días en los que te veo con tus mejores ropas, Brynn ¿No estarás cortejándome, verdad?-_comentó al tercer día Vigdis, quien en esta ocasión, ella lo pudo recibir de pie.  
_-Veo que te volvió el sentido del humor, Viggs.-_ comentó con un atisbo de burla en sus labios. La muchacha, por respuesta, rió.  
_-Sí, ya me siento mejor, entre pociones y hechizos he podido reponerme.-_ dijo ella._- No quiero hacer esperar más a Maven para esto. No te preocupes… prometo intentar no irme de tema con ella. Estoy más lucida ahora, tenías razón. Pero tenés que saber que mis pensamientos no cambian al respecto._  
_-Escúchame mujer, sé que querés que no tengamos que depender de nadie, ser libres de hacer lo que queramos y mantener nuestras alianzas al mínimo. Pero no vivimos en ese mundo por ahora. Tenemos que ganar poder suficiente y tener una estabilidad confiable para el resto de los ladrones. Si algunos miembros tienen que morir en las misiones de Maven, pues… bien, es un riesgo que tenemos que correr. ¿De qué sirve un gremio sin miembros?_

.

Vigdis suspiró, sabía que él tenía razón. No obstante, no podía aceptarlo, no quería estar bajo las decisiones de esa vieja mujer.

.

_-No sé cómo has podido soportarla tanto tiempo. Yo he querido matarla desde que entré en el gremio._-Esta vez, fue Brynjolf el que rió por toda respuesta.

.

Cuando parecía que el pelirrojo iba a agregar algo más, la puerta de Honeyside sonó dos veces y Vigdis le dirigió una mirada a su compañero.

.

_-¿Visitas?-_preguntó él._-Iona hubiese entrado sin tocar._  
_-No estoy esperando a nadie…-_comentó ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, envuelta en una manta que le proporcionaba calor.  
_-A lo mejor es algún habitante, que viene a pedirte ayuda o un favor. No le des tanta importancia y abre la puerta._  
_-Ah, con que tú también estas intrigado.-_ comentó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

.

La figura de alguien que no esperaba ver en Riften, la sorprendió. Vigdis tragó saliva e intentó no verse tan asustada como podría parecerlo, pero una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral, indicándole que debía estar alerta. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar en voz alta:

.

_-¡Vilkas! ¡Qué sorpresa!-_ Brynjolf, desde su lugar, no tardó en entender que estaba sucediendo.  
_-Recibimos tus cartas en Jorrvaskr, y he aprovechado que hay posibles contratos aquí para venir a visitarte ¿Qué te ha pasado? He escuchado que no has salido de aquí en varios días._  
_-Oh… fatiga y cansancio… tú sabes. Me he esforzado mucho buscando a los cachorros. Ven, entra. Puedo invitarte alguna infusión de hierbas hasta que Iona vuelva del mercado._  
_-No deberías sobreexigirte demasiado ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con los Silver Hand en ese estado?-_ le reprendió mientras entraba a la sencilla casa.

.

Por un instante, Brynjolf y Vilkas se midieron en silencio. Era la primera vez que sus dos mundos se tocaban de aquella manera. El ladrón y el Companion estaban de pie, a escasos pasos del otro y sólo uno de los dos conocía la verdad completa. Vigdis no lograba encontrar las palabras concretas para hablar, en su mente sólo se preguntaba por qué estaba el listo y atento Vilkas en lugar de su hermano, el ingenuo e inocente Farkas, para presenciar aquél encuentro, o qué rasgos podrían delatar a Brynjolf como el segundo ladrón al mando del famoso gremio de ladrones que tenía sede allí.

Si bien fue un instante en el que el mercenario observó al ladrón, parala Dragonborn, aquello le pareció una eternidad. Dura en su lugar, tensa y con miedo de que Vilkas descubriese o intuyese que algo no andaba bien con la apariencia que daba Brynjolf y actuase en consecuencia de ello.

Incluso, ella se encontraba así cuando el castaño levantó su mano para estrecharla con el ladrón.

.

_-Vilkas, Companion.-_ dijo a modo de presentación. Aparentemente, en su miedo y concentración, Vigdis no oyó a Brynjolf presentarse ante el ex licántropo.  
_-Un gusto entonces, Vilkas el Companion.-_ sonrió el pelirrojo._- Si bien es cierto que estoy al corriente de la identidad dela ThaneVigdiscomo Harbringer y Archmage, es difícil verla con visitas que no seamos habitantes de la ciudad en busca de su ayuda o para venderle mercancías que necesite._  
_-Brynn… jolf ha venido durante estos tres días a traerme pociones para la fatiga. –_ se apuró a hablar Vigdis._- Recién hechas, para que el efecto de los ingredientes tuviesen más fuerza._  
_-Entiendo. Cualquier ayuda que pueda proveerle ala Harbringerserá bien recompensada._  
_-Oh… no se preocupe, la reputación es la única recompensa que necesito aquí en Riften.-_ comentó Brynjolf interpretando bien su papel._- Ahora, Thane, si me disculpa y ya no requiere de mis servicios, me marcharé._  
_-Muy bien, vaya tranquilo y con cuidado, mercader.-_ habló Vigdis._- Oh, mañana no es necesario que venga. Ya me siento compuesta. Muchas gracias._

.

Una vez que Brynjolf se hubo retirado, Vigdis sintió que ella misma respiraba más tranquila.

.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó Vilkas, dando cuenta del nerviosismo que mantenía ella frente a la situación.  
_-Oh, si, no es nada. Cansancio, supongo.-_ respondió afable._- Dime como están las cosas por casa, han pasado dos semanas desde que llegué de ver a mis parientes y a penas pude hablar contigo la última vez._

.

Vilkas asintió, dándole la razón. Ambos compañeros de armas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a ponerse al día.

.

_-Farkas ha estado quejándose por el hecho de que tu ausencia se ha estado alargando y tu presencia en casa ha durado lo que dura un suspiro.-_ comentó, con un dejo de intención quela Harbringerconocía muy bien.  
_-Dile que no es el único que se anda quejando por la misma razón.-_ habló con buen humor._- Yo anhelo el clima seco de Witherun y las noches estrelladas en las que pasábamos haciendo un dúo musical en las cenas de casa._  
_-Se lo haré saber.-_ respondió el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa particular._-Por otra parte, te gustará saber que Aela está mejor que la última vez. A los pocos días de que te fueras, ella ya estaba repuesta y volviendo a proteger Jorrvaskr._  
_-Que alegría oírlo.-_ suspiró Vigdis, sintiendo un poco de culpa, pues en esos quince días, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar enla Cazadoray su salud. No obstante, no dudó en aparentar que había estado preocupada por ella. Vilkas sonrió.  
_-Aún así, sigue preocupándome.-_ señaló con un poco de duda en su voz, intentando traer de nuevo la conversación que la última vez, habían dejado en la nada.  
_-Oh, te refieres a lo de Skjor.-_recordó ella._- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo o qué podría…mos hacer?_  
_-No, no he pensado en nada.-_ suspiró._- Aceptar la muerte de alguien, no es fácil, más cuando no la esperas._  
_-Nunca esperas que una persona cercana muera.-_corrigió Vigdis.  
_-Cuando la enfermedad comienza a consumir a esa persona, puedes hacerte una idea de que se irá.-_aclaró  
_-Oh… viéndolo así, tienes razón.-_ la pelinegra permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de tener una idea._- Bueno… podemos pasar tiempo con ella. Estar ahí, dentro de los parámetros que ella nos puede dejar. Mostrarle que seguimos siendo una familia, a pesar del dolor._

.

Permanecieron platicando durante un rato más, hasta que Iona volvió a casa con las compras que había hecho. Tras un breve saludo entre la guardiana y el guerrero, Vilkas se despidió, alegando que debía ir a hablar con un posible futuro cliente. Vigdis lo dejó marchar, prometiendo que volvería a escribir en cuanto tuviese motivos para hacerlo.

Ella agradeció que su compañero no hubiese preguntado sobre la identidad de aquél contacto que ella mencionó en sus cartas, creyendo que con decir que a era una persona en la que ella confiaba había sido motivo suficiente para que Vilkas no indagara en el tema. Temía la reacción de aquellos gemelos con valores sobre lo correcto e incorrecto tan altos sobre su pertenencia al gremio de ladrones (y lo que era peor, el liderazgo que poseía sobre los mismos).

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para esa noche, la pelinegra salía de Honeyside vestida con las ropas de Nightingale. Ella sabía donde podía encontrar a Maven a esas horas de la noche. Por lo que simplemente caminó hasta la posada The Bee and Barb y entró. No necesitó preocuparse porque la viesen, no le importaba mostrarse tal cual era, la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Riften, suponían quien era esa encapuchada que se daba el lujo de caminar como si fuese la dueña y señora de la ciudad, pero nadie decía nada, todos miraban hacia otro lado.

Tan solo transcurrió menos de una hora, cuando Sapphire, quien estaba en ejerciendo sus tareas laborales, oyó unos estrepitosos gritos de discusión y un golpe contra madera para, segundos luego, ver bajar a la líder del gremio enfurecida, dirigiendose hacia la salida. La tensión se sintió en el aire, se respiraba y se podía cortar con un cuchillo inclusive. La ladrona tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió dirigirse al gremio, a descubrir lo que había sucedido.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar y allí observó a Brynjolf, Vex y Delvin Malory con expresiones de seriedad. No había rastros de Vigdis, no obstante, era claro que ella había pasado por allí.

Vex reparó en la castaña y no tardó en dirigirse a ella.

.

_-Saphire, ¿Vienes de la posada?-_preguntó, llamando la atención de los otros al mando en el gremio.  
_-Sí… y no ha sido lindo.-_ comentó._- ¿Ella... Vigdis ha…?_  
_-Me temo que sí.-_ gruñó Brynjolf, quien se veía claramente de mal humor.  
_-¿Y qué haremos ahora?_  
_-Eso estamos viendo.-_ respondió.  
_-¿Y Vigdis?_  
_-Salió a cazar. Dijo que necesitaba bajarse los humos o iba a matar al primero que lo viesen mal.-_ suspiró Vex._- No se detuvo a explicar qué dijo Maven o que dijo ella misma… Gran ayuda._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seis días pasaron en los que Vigdis no dijo muchas palabras sobre lo acontecido, sólo se limitó a decir que las relaciones con Maven había terminado. Pasó aquellos días de cacería o molestando a los guardias, buscando distraerse y no pensar en las cosas que tenía sobre la cabeza. Si hubiese prestado atención a su entorno, si hubiese prestado atención a los rumores, quizás hubiese podido prevenir lo que iba a suceder, no obstante… no lo hizo.

Esa noche, llegó tranquila al Ragged Flagon, sintiendose de buen humor. Quería que algo bueno aconteciese, que algo bueno ocurriese. A penas había hablado con los tres ladrones que le seguían al mando, así como ellos habían hablado con ella. Podían entender que algo de culpa hinundaba su mente, sobretodo, cuando se le había dejado claro que no debía romper lazos con Maven, más allá de lo que podía pensar. No obstante, Vigdis fue… e hizo de las suyas.

.

_-Ey, parece que hay una sorpresa para ti.-_ comentó Sapphire en la entrada, Vigdis la miró sin entender.-Quizás te ayude a pensar mejor.

.

La muchacha asintió, mientras veía como se iba. No tuvo tiempo para meditar sus palabras cuando la voz de Delvin la distrajo.

.

_-Pequeña, tu espera ha dado frutos. Tienes una pista sobre tus cachorros perdidos.-_ le informó el hombre mientras ella se acercaba.

.

La alegría de Vigdis duró un fugaz momento, incluso ella pudo pensar al fin que su racha de mala suerte terminaba aquél día.

.

Fue sólo un momento.


	5. La Máscara Caida

**Nota: **Ok... no pude subirlos los dos al mismo tiempo porque... bueno, metí la pata, quise arreglar algo y no salió exactamente como me hubiese gustado y me bloqueé. Ha costado trabajo, pero aquí esta

* * *

**Those Feelings**

.

_-Iona ¿Qué tan fiel eres a la Jarl?-preguntó Vigdis esa mañana a medio camino hacia Riften. _

_._

_Volvían de una visita a los Greybeards. Y el camino no era muy difícil. La pregunta, eventualmente, sorprendió a su guardiana, quien la miró sin saber que responder. Ciertamente, una gran incertidumbre inundó su rostro._

_._

_-¿Disculpe, mi Thane?  
__-Vamos...- dijo ella en tono pícaro.- Sabes cómo es la situación en Riften... ¿Maven o la Jarl?  
__-Ninguna, mi Thane.-respondió ella.  
__-¿Entonces?  
__-Sólo soy una guerrera puesta al servicio de mi pueblo.- se limitó a decir ella.- Y por ende, de mi Thane.  
__-Ajá... ya veo.- comentó Vigdis.- ¿Y cuán amplio es tu sentido de la moral? Vamos... puedes contar conmigo._

_._

_Iona la miró, aún dudosa, pero para la pelinegra, la mujer era demasiado transparente._

_._

_-Hagamos una cosa.- sugirió ella.- Yo te cuento algo sobre mi pasado... Y tú, mi guardiana, me respondes mi pregunta ¿Hecho?_

_._

_La guardiana la miró sin responderle directamente, Vigdis descubrió que su silencio era su aceptación al trato._

_._

_-Ya existen muchas versiones sobre mi llegada a Skyrim, Iona.- comentó ella.- Pero la verdad, sin duda es más sencilla que cualquier alucinación, mi querida guardiana. Yo soy una ladrona. Una ladrona cualquiera, común y silvestre, que vino de Cyrodiil para buscar sus raíces. Estaba desesperada... y sola, abandonada, a mi suerte... y créeme, mi suerte nunca ha sido buena. Por eso decidí venir aquí, ¿Qué podía perder?... Mirá en como terminó todo esto...  
__-No terminó.- añadió y Vigdis asintió con la cabeza.  
__-Ahora soy la Dragonborn, destinada a salvar a Skyrim de los dragones...-suspiró ella. Tras unos minutos, Vigdis sacudió su cabeza y miró a su guardiana.-Bueno, ahora es tu turno... responde a mi pregunta.  
__-Mientras mi Thane no decida ponerse en la línea de fuego sólo con intenciones de morir, estoy dispuesta a acompañarla a donde usted desee y necesite._

_._

_Vigdis sonrió y detuvo su andar._

_._

_-Pues bien, entonces ayúdame a cambiar mis vestimentas. Necesito parecer menos guerrera y más ladrona.  
__-... ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra conversación?  
__-Usted, Iona, puede aceptarme como soy, pero las voces que hablan sobre mi condición como ladrona, no serán buenas si llegan a otras partes de Skyrim, sobretodo Whiterun o al colegio de Winterhold. Las voces saben qué tipo de pintura de guerra lleva la Dragonborn, y como usa su cabello y qué tipo de armadura tiene...  
__-Pero si esas cosas cambian, será un poco más difícil que la reconozcan...  
__-Así es, aunque claro, no apareceré vestida como ladrona frente a los que me creen guerrera o hechicera. Sería tonto esperar a que los que me conocen de una forma, no me reconozcan de otra._

_._

_..._

_._

**Capitulo 5**: La Máscara Caída.

.

.

Desde que pudieron retomar la vieja gloria de tiempos pasados, Vigdis pasó mucho tiempo junto a Delvin, Brynjolf y Vex, buscando mecanismos de seguridad que les permitiese escapar, no dejar entrar a nadie o prepararse cuando algún intruso se acerca con intenciones no amistosas. Fue así que instalaron una reja que separaba la entrada del mausoleo de la cisterna y varios mecanismos basados en hechizos fabricados por Enthir que situaron en el piso o paredes de la Ratway, camino a la Ragged Flagon, runas meticulosamente dispuestas y escondidas de las que sólo los ladrones pertenecientes al gremio conociesen para poder evitarlas. Las runas eran silenciosas y no activaban ningún mal para los intrusos, no obstante, aquellas primeras runas dispuestas, poseían un equivalente en la cisterna y en Ragged Flagon, que soltaban pequeñas explosiones de colores que llamaban la atención de los presentes en uno u otro lugar. Eran como aquellos dispositivos de alerta de los bandidos, pero sostenidos por hechizos, en vez de notorias cuerdas y huesos.

Por eso, aquella noche, gracias a aquellos dispositivos mágicos, el gremio supo que no era amigo el que se acercaba a ellos a pasos cautelosos, obligando a Vigdis a salir de su estado de abstracción y tomar la voz cantante. Hasta ese momento, habían acontecido las actividades habituales, bulliciosas en aquella taberna clandestina. Con la primera explosión de color carmín, todos interrumpieron sus actividades y observaron en silencio tenso, a la espera de la segunda explosión. Cuando está ocurrió, la voz calmada de Vigdis rompió el sorpresa.

.

_-Todos a la cisterna. Dejen todo como está, rápido._

.

Como si eso los hiciese volver a funcionar, varios de los ladrones que se encontraban allí, en aquél momento, fueron directo a la cisterna, a través del almacén vacío, mientras que otros se iban por la puerta que se dirigía a las Bóvedas de Ratway. Junto con Vekel, Vigidis cerró la primera puerta del almacén vacío y comenzaron a llevarlo con las cajas y barriles que estaban en los alrededores. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lleno, cerraron la segunda puerta, asegurándose de bloquearla bien. Luego de eso, se encontraron en la puerta que daba a la cisterna junto a Brynjolf.

.

..

**_-Nueve Días Atrás-_**

.

.

Debido a las dos cartas recibidas de su Harbringer, y aprovechando posibles contratos, Vilkas se preparó para un viaje.

.

_-Pregúntale cuándo volverá y cuánto se quedará una vez que este de vuelta.-_ Le pidió su hermano aquella madrugada en los establos.  
_-Se lo haré saber.-_ respondió Vilkas concentrado en amarrar apropiadamente las correas de la montura de su caballo.  
_-Asegúrate de que te responda apropiadamente, sabes como es Vigdis cuando no quiere dar una respuesta contundente.  
__-Farkas...  
__-Y no olvides de su respuesta, serán muchos días de viaje y...  
__-¡Farkas!_

.

El menor calló y lo observó, atento a su respuesta. Por otro lado, el mayor, cansado, interrumpió sus actividades y miró a quien era el reflejo de él, pero con el cabello más largo y desordenado.

.

_-Sé lo haré saber. Le haré llegar tu pregunta y te haré llegar su respuesta. Ahora, dejame armar mi caballo como se debe así esta cabeza no olvida nada._

.

Farkas se alejó unos pasos, satisfecho con la respuesta y una sonrisa.

.

_-Ahora ve a cazar algún oso o lo que quieras. Y si vas para casa, asegúrate que Aela se encuentre custodiando UnderForge y no rezando a Hircine.  
__-Se lo diré.-_ sonrió su hermano._- Ten un buen viaje._

.

..

**_-Día Actual.-_**

.

.

_-Algunos se la están tomando por el mausoleo.- _comunicó Brynjolf en la entrada de la cisterna.  
_-Cierren la entrada al mausoleo… y quiten la escalera. Nadie los obliga a quedarse, pero si se quieren ir, que vayan por la casa que era de Mercer.-_ dijo ella. Brynjolf sonrió de costado.  
_-También tienes Ese sentimiento.-_la muchacha asintió.

.

Brynjolf se adelantó hasta el centro de la cisterna y dio las indicaciones para los que se querían ir, tomasen el camino que Mercer había hecho años atrás. Al final de cuentas, sólo quedaron sólo quedaron las caras conocidas, siempre usuales y siempre presentes en aquellas salas.

.

_-Todos pónganse en posición y estén listos para cualquier cosa... No sabemos a lo que nos podemos enfrentar, pero... ciertamente, puede no ser bueno. Mantengan un ojo en la puerta que da al Ragged Flagon y las escaleras que dan al mausoleo. –_dijo demostrando aire de amenaza, de alerta y tensión.  
_- No obstante, no los ataquen a menos que la amenaza lo haga primero. Tengan cuidado y prepárense para cualquier cosa.-_agregó Vigdis con el mismo tono.

.

Mientras comenzaban a organizarse en pequeños murmullos que se comparaban con el tenue ruido del agua, Vigdis se acercó a los tres que le seguían en el mando con actitud tensa.

.

_-No es noticia, pero claramente, esto es un mensaje de Maven.-_ señaló Vex firme. Ninguno de los otros tres pronunció palabra para contradecirla.  
_-Seré la Dragonborn, diré que estoy negociando con ustedes.-_ habló Vigdis._- De ser necesario, los desarmaré con un grito.  
__-¿Y tu identidad?-_cuestionó Brynjolf.  
_-Pssht. Cualquier nórdico puede aprender la voz antigua.-_dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros._-Además… no vivirán para saber quién soy.  
__-¿Y si son tus amigos? Han estado rondando rumores de que Maven contrató a los Companions para una tarea especial…-_suspiró el pelirrojo.- _Con todo lo ocurrido, no es muy dificil saber que esta ocurriendo  
__- ¿Qué propones entonces?_

.

..

**_-Hace Seis Días.-_**

.

.

Tras despedirse de Vigdis, Vilkas se dirigió hacia la casa de la Jarl Laila, para preguntarle, en última instancia, si la carta de contratación venía de ella o alguno de sus allegados. Cruzó la plaza central, disimulando su desagrado, aquello no era su Whiterun, Riften parecía más gris, más desolada y fría por fatal del espíritu de cariño de los habitantes de allí. El sol incluso le parecía que brillaba con más debilidad y la niebla que existía en las primeras horas, tampoco ayudaba. Por mil razones más, su Whiterun le parecía más amable que Riften. Y la corrupción en la última capital ayudaba aún más a sostener con fuerza sus pensamientos. Pero… trabajo es trabajo.

La Jarl lo recibió amablemente, siempre con ese aire de inocencia y amabilidad que rozaba la ingenuidad y confianza ciega.

.

_-No sé nada sobre esto.-_ confesó con su voz delicada, de dama._- No obstante, creo que deberías hablar con Maven. Ella es la que se encarga de este tipo de contratos. Maven, querida, ven…_

.

Por supuesto, la mencionada mujer de cabellos oscuros y rojas costosas, finas, se acercó calmada, como si esperase de su llamado o como si supiese de qué iba la cosa.

.

_-¿Si, mi Jarl?_- preguntó  
_-Esta carta, ¿Es obra tuya?-_ la interrogó con curiosidad, extendiéndole la hoja doblada. Maven a penas la observó y la devolvió.  
_-Así es mi Jarl  
__-¿Con que motivo has escrito y mandado esta carta, sin firmar?  
__-Oh, pues…-_ la mujer sonrió enigmática._- Se debe a que no deseaba que los miembros del gremio de los ladrones se enteraran._

.

La Jarl y Vilkas la observaron con un interés renovado.

.

..

**_-Día actual.-_**

.

.

Vigdis aguardaba en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de entrenamiento, con las ropas de Nightingale, cuando oyó la puerta principal, la que daba a Ragged Flagon, ceder ante los golpes. Y oyó voces, pero no podían distinguir lo que éstas decían. Con sigilo, se desplazó silenciosamente hacia el borde del centro de la cisterna.

En principio, maldijo por lo bajo y apretó sus puños. Debía ser obra de Maven, pensó, pero eso implicaba que aquella mujer sabía sobre su verdadera identidad y eso mismo, era imposible.

Allí estaban ellos, el resto del círculo de los Companions. Aela estaba al frente del grupo, mostrándose decidida a ser la primera en atacar si el caso se daba. También podía vislumbrar a Farkas, cuyo brillo en los ojos revelaba su espera de poder tener una batalla que satisficiese su sed de pelea. Y a Vilkas, quien era el único que no mostraba sus intenciones abiertamente, muy a lo él, no iba a dejar que lo leyeran con tanta facilidad.

La muchacha de cabello negro comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared, en silencio y este gesto sólo lo pudieron ver alguno de los ladrones allí presentes, quienes se vieron obligados a reprimir su risa. Ella era presa de la desesperación ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlos? ¿Dónde quedaría su reputación como líder del gremio si no hacía algo? ¿Dónde quedaría su reputación como Harbringer si ellos la descubrían? ¿Dónde quedaría el honor de los Companions? Vigdis no sabía que hacer, ella había obrado para que ninguno de los dos mundos (el legal y el ilegal) no se tocasen nunca. Ella misma había visto la Marca de sombra que indicaba peligro en el arco de Jorrksvar, pero nunca había pensado encontrarse en una situación así.

Brynjolf, quien estaba en el centro de la cisterna, observó de reojo a Vigdis en su dilema y supo que su plan había sido el correcto. Él decidió tomar voz en el asunto hasta que sea momento que su protegida estuviese disponible para actuar.

.

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué buscan?-_ preguntó él, encargándose de que su voz resonara por la cisterna.  
_-Finalmente la Jarl de Rift ha decidido tomar caratas en el asunto.-_ comentó Aela._- Han decidido arrancar de raíz el problema de los ladrones. Para eso estamos. _  
_-Oh, ya veo... los famosos Companions...-_ comentó Brynjolf con una media sonrisa.

.

..

**_-Tres días Antes.-_**

.

.

Un cansado Vilkas, volvía a pisar Whiterun al mediodía, preguntándose ¿cómo Vigdis podía con aquellos viajes con el mínimo de descanso? El sueño y la contractura pesaban sobre su cuerpo ya cansado. Caminó hasta Jorrksvar con pies pesados, donde su hermano se encontraba haciendo una guardia disimulada. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le habló quedamente, apenas en un susurro, pero Farkas pudo comprender el asunto urgente de la situación.

.

_-Reúne a todos en el interior._

.

Cinco minutos después, los cachorros y el resto de los Companions estaban reunidos en el comedor interior.

.

_-La ciudad de Riften quieren que acabemos de raíz con el gremio de ladrones. Maven Black-Briar ha dado con el refugio de ellos, oculto en la Ratway, tenemos su ubicación exacta. La misión es sencilla, quieren que nos encarguemos de la situación._

.

En rápidas indicaciones, puso a Aela al mando de organizar una estrategia y quien estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla, que lo hiciese. En tanto, Vilkas recuperaría energías, pues… esa misma noche, partirían hacia Riften.

Farkas lo siguió a su hermano hasta el cuarto de él, con intenciones de hablarle.

.

_-Nuestra Harbringer ha respondido que su preocupación no es cuándo regresará o cuánto se quedará una vez que este aquí, sino que se pregunta si volverá a hacer las cosas de antaño con tu persona._

.

El menor se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, luego sonrió.

.

_-No venía por eso, sino que era para informarte que, durante tu ausencia, ha habido un ataque menor de los Silver Hand, nuevamente… en Underforge.  
__-Oh.-_ comentó Vilkas._- Ya veo… Tendremos que hacer algo con ello antes de partir._

.

..

**_-Día Actual.-_**

.

.

Vigdis observó a Vilkas desde su lugar, buscando en su rostro el más minimo indicio de conectar los puntos de Brynjolf a ella, tres días antes, en Honeyside. Temía que por ese encuentro, él pudiese descubrir la verdad. Su paranoia era tan grande que, por miedo, se precipitó a la escena, intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

.

_-Creo que deberían reconsiderar…-_ comentó Brynjolf viendo cómo Vigdis se acercaba, sin esperarlo, pero disimulándolo bien._-… qué es lo que quieren hacer._

.

Los tres miembros del Círculo mostraron su sorpresa al notar la entrada en escena tan campante y disimuladamente tranquila. Intentando no moverse demasiado, Vilkas fijó la vista en el pelirrojo hombre, mirándolo con desconfianza.

.

.

_-Escuchen a mi compañero, Brynn sabe de lo que habla.-_ habló Vigdis intentando parecer tranquila, dirigiendo la atención hacia su lugar. Los hermanos guerreros y Aela se sorprendieron al ver alguien entrar en escena muy a su aire. No obstante, La Cazadora frunció el ceño, sintiendo una esencia familiar cobrar cierta fuerza. No obstante, a la vez, no podía distinguirla del todo, así mismo, también escuchó el latido frenetico de su corazón. Sonrió de costado. Ella estaba asustada por algo.  
_-No negociamos ni reconsideramos nuestras opciones. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
__-¿No lo reconsideran… ni siquiera por información? Tenemos algo que podrían querer.-_habló Vigdis. Hizo una señal con la mano, y sin darse vuelta a ver, supo que Mallory mostraba un pergamino en su mano. La curiosidad picó en los Companions, quienes fruncieron el ceño._- Ha habido rumores por ahí… Rumores… sobre cachorros perdidos._

.

.

El rostro de aquél trío se mostró perturbado, es decir, por un lado, entendían que cualquier rumor podía llegar incluso a las grietas más oscuras del mundo, pero les costaba entender cómo era que ellos podían llegar a tener el lugar donde sus chicos se encontraban. No podía haber tanta casualidad, tanta suerte. Pero si de suerte se hablaba, Vigdis era quien mejor sabía. Ella nunca había esperado que ese asunto se resolviese de aquella manera, cuando hacía unos días atrás, las cosas paraecían tener una solución más sencilla.

.

.

_-Sólo estás haciendo tiempo.-_ gruñó Aela, frunciendo el ceño. Brynjolf sonrió.  
_-Pueden comprobar que decimos la verdad… una vez que acepten negociar con nosotros.  
__-Pensé que había quedado claro, no negociamos con basura como ustedes.-_ habló Aela con dureza.

.

.

La licantropa se disponia a cambiar de forma cuando un aroma peculiar, familiar, nuevamente llegó a su pequeña nariz. La Cazadora se detuvo en seco, dudando por unos breves segundos. Vigdis, notandolo, temió lo peor y su corazón se aceleró con miedo. Tragó en seco sin poder evitar pensar que su miedo era confirmaciòn para la mujer.

.

_-Bueno, última opotunidad, neceemos, con nosotros no pueden perder, más en esta situación._

.

.

Los nervios terminaron por traicionarla, Vigdis pronunció aquellas palabras viendo a Aela lanzarse contra ella, lista para el ataque, en pleno proceso de transformación. La pelinegra tensó su cuerpo y salió a su encuentro, sólo para descubrir que era incapaz de darle un golpe, ni siquiera de intentar. Se movió ágilmente, esquivando de uno y otro lado, los zarpazos dados con aquellos brazos hechos garras. No obstante…

Una de aquellas oportunidades, la garra rozó su rostró, haciendo girones su máscara. Acompañando el movimiento, Vigdis, termino en el suelo, boca abajo, respirando agitadamente. Un silencio laaargo y prolongado tuvo lugar. Fue como si todos esperaran a ver qué ocurría, cómo reaccionaría ella o cuál era el rostro que se encontraba bajo la máscara.

Haciéndose de un valor que no tenía, Vigdis levantó la cabeza, dejando caer los últimos retazos de tela, que terminaron por dejar sorprendidos a los Companions.

.

.

_-¿Viggs?-_ preguntó él con un tono de voz que le desgarró el corazón.

.

.

Vilkas cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, como si eso hiciese que todo fuese una mentira, un engaño. Con un gesto sutil, casi inadvertido, le indicó a Aela que sacase a su hermano menor de allí. Era mejor adelantarse a unos hechos, pensar con la cabeza fría, no dejarse llevar. Una vez solo, él se acercó a su Harbringer caida en desgracia hasta que Brynjolf y Vex se interpusieron en su camino.

.

.

_-Dejenlo.-_ pidió la pelinegra con un dejo de voz._- Sólo quiere hablar._  
_-Que guarde el arma entonces. Tú aún eres nuestra líder y te necesitamos viva.-_ habló Brynjolf.

.

.

Duras miradas se intercambiaron entonces entre los dos hombres hasta que el castaño se resignó a mantener su espada entre sus manos. Una vez cerca de ella, le tendió la mano, en un último gesto de ayuda, uno que ella aceptó, aunque a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie y encontrar el orgullo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

.

.

_-¿Por qué?-_ preguntó él, suavemente, casi en un murmullo. Era como si formulase aquella pregunta luego de buscar alguna razón, alguna excusa que pudiese hacer creible todo ese circo de lo absurdo.  
_-Porque necesito todos los medios posibles para ayudarlos.-_ sin darse vuelta, Vigdis alzó la voz y llamó a Delvin. Mallory, desde su lugar, lanzó unos papeles cuidadosamente enrollados a los que la pelinegra pudo atrapar con agilidad y facilidad._- Lugar, cambios de guardia, rutas de correspondencia secreta, mapa interno e la cueva resaltando las ubicaciones de los cachorros. Es cien por ciento confiable…_

.

.

No obstante, no fue la respuesta que Vilkas esperó, si es que alguna vez llegó a esperar alguna.

.

.

_-No pudiste convertirte de la noche a la mañana en la representante de un montón de… ladrones._  
_-No, pero es uno de los recursos que dispongo, como el Colegio de Winterhold o la Thaneship en los distintos condados de Skyrim. Accesibilidad y recursos. Información, ayuda, permisos… no lo malinterpretes, no ha sido planeado, tan sólo… ocurrió. Hallé todos los lugares mientras me desenvolvía en mis tareas y deberes como Dragonborn. Me mostré capaz y digna… y me aceptaron. No me arrepiento, no tengo remordimientos más que el que se hayan enterado de esta manera._

.

.

Pesadamente, Vilkas suspiró y asintió comprendiendo sus palabras Aceptando el mapa, se alejó unos pasos de su compañera.

.

.

_-No puedo matarte, no así, no ahora.-_ habló._- Pero quedas exhiliada de Whiterun. Tu poder como Harbringer queda nulo desde ahora. Si te llevo a ver dentro de los limites o llego a oír que se te ha visto por ahí, te encontraré y te mataré sin dudarlo. Tu muerte le causará dolor a mi hermano, pero no menos de la herida que le acabas de hacer._

.

.

El Companion, el segundo al mando, tras dejar claro aquellas palabras, se dispuso a marcharse, cuando las últimas palabras de Vigdis que él oiría en meses, se hicieron oír.

.

.

_-Tú eres mi sucesor. Tú eres el nuevo Harbringer._

.

.

Sin embargo, él no respondió, sólo se marchó. Y entonces, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba, Vigdis supo que no tenía lugar para darse un respiro y lamentarse. Se volvió a los que quedaban en la cisterna, a sus compañeros de confianza.

.

.

_-Junten todo lo necesario, nos iremos de aquí ahora. Usen mis caballos para transportar nuestros tesoros. Brynn, guialos a donde se encuentra Karlaiah, me encontraré contigo al cabo de una semana en el lago que esta a las afueras de Riften. Tengo que ir a la Dark Brotherhood a solicitar unos permisos para nuestro nuevo hogar._


	6. Exilio

**Nota: **

Ante todo, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes. Sí, me he perdido en el tiempoy hace bastante que no escribo. Lo lamento. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Empecé a trabajar y estudiar y cuesta acostumbrarse a los horarios y al tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Mil disculpas, también a aquellos lectores que leen y no dejan review o algo por vagancia o motivo equis, yo también lo hago y a veces olvido que otras personas también lo pueden hacer. Pensé que el fic no era leído y decidí reescribir capítulos antes de escribir algunos nuevos. Pero ya no, ahora me dedicaré a escribir nuevos owó Cuando tenga tiempo libre reescribiré los viejos.

* * *

A modo de mini resumen para que no tengan que reeler:

La Dragonborn de esta historia, Vigdis, es una nórdica de Cyrodiil que ha echado raíces en Skyrim. Durante y tras los acontecimientos que involucraban a Alduin, los Blades y Greybears, ella pudo se capaz, de algún modo extraño, de unirse a diferentes facciones, de uno y otro lado de la linea que divide el bien y el mal. Y por cómo se fue desenvolviendo su participación en ellas, pudo llegar a los cargos más respetados.

Es así como se hizo Harbringer de los Companions, Arch Mage del Colegio de Winterhold, Líder del Gremio de los Ladrones de Riften y Quien La Escucha de la Dark Brotherhood. Además de se Thane en ocho de los nuevos condados de Skyrim.

Ha pasado su tiempo desde derrotar a Alduin y ahora ella vive una vida nórdica pacífica, yendo de vez en cuando a visitar a los parientes que quedaron en Bruma, Cyrodiil.

Ella acaba de regresar de un viaje a allí y trajo consigo a un futuro aprendiz de la Dark Brotherhood. No obstante, al llegar a Whiterun y detenerse allí,se ha encontrado con la noticia que dos cachorros de la nueva camada han desaparecido. Poniéndose en marcha, ella consigue seguirles el rastro hasta el condado de Rift, donde solicita ayuda a Delven Mallory, para hacer uso de sus contactos y hallar pronto a los cachorros.

No obstante, justo cuando tenía en la mano la respuesta que estuvo buscando por las pasadas tres semanas, los Companions irrumpen en el lugar, pues fueron contratados por Maven y la Jarl para erradicar de una vez y para todas al gremio. Tras esforzarse por esconder su identidad al Círculo de los Companions, Vigdis queda expuesta y, como consecuencia, la exlian del condado de Whiterun y de sus tareas como Harbringer.

Ahora, han transcurrido dos semanas desde que eso sucedió.

* * *

**Those Feelings**

.

_Lloró unas últimas lágrimas al salir del santuario de la Dark Bortherhood. No había necesidad de volver, Babbete y Nazir le recomendaron no volver, dejar el lugar encerrado en el tiempo. Pero ella no podía dejar de lado, así como así a todos sus amigos. A su familia. A la familia a la que tanto le costó llegar. A pesar de que el peligro había terminado, a pesar de que ahora la hermandad estaba a salvo, ella necesitaba volver para poder sellar ese memoria, para sentir que había hecho lo suficiente para honrar la memoria de sus hermanos y hermanas._

_Por eso volvió, para limpiar el lugar, barrió, quemó los cadáveres de Maro y arrojó los restos a una fosa común, lejos, muy lejos del santuario, donde se aseguró que nadie los encontrase nunca. Los cuerpos de sus hermanos y hermanas, uno por uno, los trató con el mayor respeto posible que pudo tenerle, lavó aquellos cuerpos que estaban a medio descomponerse, les puso ropas limpias, túnicas de la Dark Brotherhood, vendó sus heridas y envolvió sus cuerpos en sábanas. Finalmente, los enterró en el mismo lugar que enterró a Astrid, cerca del Santuario, asegurándose de que ambos esposos quedasen juntos._

* * *

**Misión Iniciada**: Exilio.

.

Brynjolf encontró a Vigdis dos semanas después, en el lugar que habían acordado encontrarse tras lo último acontecido. Ella estaba sentada, observando el lago imperturbable, con su vista clavada, posiblemente, en su alma y recuerdos. Él se hizo notar, dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca.

_—Saliste tan rápido, que me pregunto si te diste cuenta de que el camino de aquí hasta Dawnstar, sin pasar por tu amada Whiterun, es un poco más de media semana—_ comentó tranquilo, a su aire, tomando asiento a su lado.

Vigdis lo miró sin querer mirarlo y volvió su vista al lago. Los ojos claros que Brynjolf notó estaban ausentes, apagados. No había visto esa mirada antes en los ojos de ella y, para ser sincero, no le sorprendía.

—Aceptaron mi idea de legarles el santuario. Me he tomado la libertad de pasar por allí, lo he adaptado para ustedes, incluso para Vekel. Sólo te la digo a vos la contraseña y dejaré en tus manos el modo de esparcirla entre nuestras camaradas. Lo único que te pediré es discreción... son palabras santas, de la Madre Sithis por quien debo responder. Es gracias a ella que es difícil ingresar al santuario sin conocer la clave... por no decir, imposible— habló Vigdis sin dirigirle una mirada clara al pelirrojo—. Intentaré pasarme por ahí de vez en cuando, hacer mi trabajo como líder del gremio... pero nunca estaré más de dos o tres días.

Él le sonrió fraternalmente en respuesta y le revolvió el cabello, ese tipo de gestos de hermano mayor que mantenía con ella en la intimidad. Usualmente, en aquellos momentos, ella solía sonreírle y buscar el calor de su cuerpo en un abrazo, para luego hacerlo confidente de sus miedos, temores, enojos o planes macabros. Pero aquella vez, no fue así. El pelirrojo observó como sus rasgos finos se encontraban de cara al lago, observando algo que no estaba allí, sino en el corazón mismo de Vigdis. Por el cariño inexplicable que le tenía, habló intentando llegar a su corazón.

—Sos una ladrona —señaló como si no fuese obvio, la pelinegra lo observó de reojo—. Y no cualquier ladrona; hiciste cada cosa... te mandaste cada una... que ningún otro ladrón que viva en estas tierras se hubiese atrevido a hacer. Por lo general, solo robamos... como gremio, matamos sólo cuando es necesario, cuando nuestra vida peligra... así que a algunos de nuestros miembros la muerte, no es algo que procesen bien, si me entendés... Los ladrones sólo nos preocupamos por nosotros mismos y, como mucho, por los compañeros de nuestro gremio. Nos tienen respeto a nosotros, no porque somos sus superiores... sino porque nos hacemos respetar. Somos fuertes, somos peligrosos y somos de admiración. Ése es el mundo en el que estoy acostumbrado a vivir: uno turbulento, oscuro, donde gana quien mejor sabe mentir y nosotros somos uno de los mejores.  
—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Brynn? Ya sé como es este mundo, tu mundo, mi mundo...—habló ella por primera vez en aquél momento, buscando mirarlo. Él sonrió vagamente antes de continuar.  
—Vos vivís tanto en este mundo como fuera de él. Sos una combinación extraña de cuatro mundos, de cuatro extremos distintos e importantes de Skyrim. De alguna forma que no comprendo, te la manejaste para vivir todos estos años esos cuatro mundos, sin volverte loca. Sos ladrona, guerrera, hechicera y... lo que es más interesante, asesina. Sos una dualidad doble, extraña. Sos músculo, pero también sos mente... y a la vez, sos bien y mal. Protegés la vida y el orden, pero también rompés ese orden y acabás con esas vidas... y a pesar de todo eso, y de no haber salido loca, le temés a la muerte.  
—Yo no...  
—Sí, lo hacés. Lo he visto en tus ojos,_ Viggie_— se adelantó él—. Sufrís la muerte de los demás, lo vi cuando mataste a Mercer. No quiero imaginar lo que sufriste cuando viste el anterior Harbringer muerto en tu hogar. Y menos, cuando viste que el anterior Mago Arcano murió y que la segunda al mando estaba seriamente herida.  
—...— Vigdis bajó la cabeza, comportándose como niña pequeña, en silencio, sintiendo como aquellos recuerdos la volvían a golpear como en su primer momento.  
—Los encontrastes muertos o vistes como se morían— continuó él—. Siendo todo lo que sos, haciendo todo lo que hiciste... la muerte te intimida. Pero no te puede intimidar tanto como para dejar de ir allí.  
—Eso no...  
—Tu Harbringer murió en el piso de tu hogar. Tu Archmage murió en el predio de lo que ahora es tu Colegio de Magos. Y sigues yendo allí. Incluso declaras Jorrvaskr es tu hogar único. En nuestra casa sólo murió tu secreto frente a los Companions, y murió a medias. Pero no quieres venir con nosotros, ni quedarte mucho tiempo en tu antiguo santuario, no porque allí murieron tus otros familiares, sino porque esta es tu lamentable manera de lidiar con tu dolor.

La pelinegra intentó hablar, no obstante la mirada fija de su compañero y segundo al mando, tiró por tierra todo lo que intentó decir. Quiso responderle un par cosas más, no obstante, todo intento fue inútil. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza, admitiendo su derrota.

—No tengo tiempo para llorar, para lamentarme—se quejó.  
—No quieres tener tiempo.  
—Si lloro, pensaré porqué lloro, recordaré sus rostros, las palabras de Vilkas... la mirada de Farkas... Y a Aela descubriendo que era yo... Yo no quiero pensar Brynn. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Debo entrenar a los nuevos ingresantes de la Dark Brotherhood, tengo que hacerme cargo de los deberes del Colegio... Mi viaje ha retrasado muchas cosas. Debo ponerme a tono, Brynn. No tengo tiempo para descansar, menos para lamentarme.

Brynjolf suspiró y se puso de pie. Vigdis, desde su lugar, le extendió el mapa donde ellos encontrarían la entrada del santuario.

—Haz lo que quieras. Con nosotros siempre tendrás un lugar a donde ir, pero tenes que dejar de aislarte. Confiá en alguien.

Vigdis no respondió y Brynjolf terminó por marcharse. Ella esperó a que él estuviese lo demasiado lejos como para avanzar. Tomó sus cosas, llamó a Shadowmere con un silbido y cuando apareció, montó en ella y tomó rumbo a Dawnstar.

Le era difícil aceptar lo sucedido, tenía miedo y quizás se sentía algo arrepentida. Pero seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa como para demostrarlo.

* * *

Le costó volver a Dawnstar. Allí, le recibieron en la entrada Eztli y un hombre joven. Cuando desmontó de Shadowmere, apareció de la puerta del santuario, una joven mujer. Los tres estaban vestidos como simples campesinos, con una que otra armadura, una espada y algún escudo precario que les serviría para no levantar sospechas. Al reconocer a Vigdis, sólo hicieron un saludos y esperaron a que desmontara para saludar.

—Saludos a Quien La Escucha- habló la mujer haciendo una reverencia corta. Vigdis a penas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro congelado.  
—Senka, Fenris, Eztli— pronunció haciendo un breve gesto con la cabeza—. ¿De compras?

Aquella mujer parecía mucho Astrid, con el mismo largo de cabello rubio y la figura sinuosa de quien alguna vez fue la madre protectora en los tiempos que Madre Sithis no hablaba. Solo su piel cobriza y sus ojos verdes marcaban cierta diferencia. Era una mujer joven y atractiva, con suerte tendría unos veinticinco años, quizás menos, de edad.

En tanto, Fenris era un hombre de músculos y cuerpo marcado, joven también, pero a penas se distinguía con las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Era un guerrero fornido y hábil, podría ser un perfecto Companion de no ser por su sed de sangre y crueldad al matar. A él nunca le interesó formar parte de los Companions o de los Ladrones... él fue directo a la Dark Brotherhood. Y no sin razón, allí él podría matar a gusto a todos y cada uno de los que le pidieran a la Madre su ayuda, y sería difícil matarlo, pues contaba con la protección de la Madre. Sus ojos azules brillaban a través de su cabello negro enmarañado

Eztli no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, aunque siempre las apariencias podían engañar.

—Sí, iremos a Dawnstar a buscar comida e ingredientes para algunas pociones. Babette dice que inclusive el nuevo debe aprender algo de esas cosas para defenderse —comentó Senka con tranquilidad.  
—De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado y no maten a nadie... aunque sea estrictamente necesario. No queremos atraer atenciones hacia aquí —repuso Vidgis y, en cuanto el trío se marchaba, se detuvo para agregar—. Eztli, empezaré la semana que viene con tu entrenamiento personal...

Él muchacho asintió, haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa divertida y entusiasmada, no obstante, antes de que pudiese agregar algo, Fenris lo arrastró por el brazo hacia la civilización. Vigdis, ignorando lo sucedido, ingresó al santuario con suma discreción, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

_El líder de la Silver Hand cayó al suelo tras haber sido brutalmente cortado. Ahora la cueva se encontraba en un silencio turbio, pesado. Aela volvió lentamente de su forma licantropa a la de la humana pelirroja. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse sin vergüenza y acomodarse sus ropas, cuando estuvo lista, les hizo una seña a Vilkas y Farkas._

___—_Detrás de esa roca. Ellos están cubiertos de sangre _—dijo y explicó mientras daba pasos para atrás. _

___Su instinto le estaba reclamando sangre. Más sangre. Y ese era el problema con su condición. Nunca era suficiente, pero Aela era lo bastante fuerte como para conocer sus límites. Los gemelos asintieron y Vilkas tomó palabra en el asunto._

_____—Llama a Ria y Cadeyrn, ellos nos ayudaran._

_____En el intervalo en el que se quedaron solos, un silencio que fue molesto para ambos reinó hasta que Vilkas lo interrumpió._

_______—Estás más torpe que de costumbre. Concéntrate Farkas. Tu heridas no son por falta de habilidad __—tanto uno como el otro estaban cansados y heridos, pero más lo estaba el menor. Él había encabezado la matanza, detrás de Aela y se había llevado varios magulladuras y cortes.  
__—Esto no es nada __—repuso entre un jadeo y otro, con la voz contenida por la emoción_  
_—No, claro que no __—habló con sarcasmo__—. Cuando volvamos a casa, tendremos una seria conversación al respeto.  
__—Kodlak debió haberte hecho caso, no debió confiar en ella, no debió haberla dejado entrar...  
__—Tu leíste su diario. Él soñó con ella. Él sabía que nadie más iba a curarlo, sin Vigdis, su alma aún estaría condenada. Igual que nosotros __— le recordó Vilkas, sin siquiera saber porqué la estaba defendiendo. Él odiaba a los ladrones y bandidos tanto y más que su hermano__—. Pero basta por ahora. Hablaremos después, cuando todo esto esté terminado._

_________________________En respuesta, Farkas gruñó, a la espera de oír los pasos de Ria y el cachorro._

Ya había transcurrido tiempo de aquello y, sin embargo, los gemelos no habían cruzado una sola palabra. Tampoco lo había hecho Aela. De alguna manera que no podía pensar o esperar, ninguno de los tres miembros del Círculo había hablado de lo sucedido allá abajo, en Riften. Nadie preguntó, nadie quiso saber qué había hecho enojar tanto a Farkas como para convertirlo en una masa de músculo que sólo gruñía en respuesta a todo. Preguntarle las cosas a Aela nunca era muy seguro, ella era una persona muy volátil y por nada del mundo querían hacerla enojar. Por los Divinos, nadie quería enojar a Aela.

En cuánto a Vilkas, el hombre se había mantenido demasiado ocupado dando trabajo, recibiendo nuevos contratos y repartiendo las monedas de oro correspondientes. Era muy difícil no verlo ocupado. En lo que se podía considerar su tiempo libre, iba al templo de Kynareth a observar cómo se encontraban Lyall y Freja, siendo la Altmer la más perjudicada. Por más pociones y hechizos que le diesen, era dificil que se recuperara en bastante tiempo, mientras que Lyall solo tenía algún que otro hueso roto que el tiempo curaría.

Y cuando ellos pudieron volver a Jorrvaskr, Vilkas se concentró en hacer guardias en las barracas y ayudar a los guardias de Whiterun con las rondas. Realmente se hacía difícil acercarse a él para hablar de lo ocurrido, era como si él no quisiese hablar, como si quisiese olvidar lo sucedido.

Y a decir verdad, Vilkas deseaba no haber aceptado el trabajo propuesto por Maven y Jarl Laila. No deseaba haber bajado hasta allí. No deseaba haberse enfrentado al Gremio de Ladrones solo para descubrir a Vigdis como su líder. Es que... su mente estaba tan desordenada en aquél momento, por un lado estaba furioso por confiar en ella, por haber sido tan inocente y confiar en lo que Kodlak decía o creía ver sobre ella... Pero, por otro lado, no podía hacerle daño, no sin lastimar a su hermano en el proceso. Además está el hecho de que ella trajo honor a los Companions. Honor y Gloria al limpiar la maldición de Kodlak, de él mismo y de su hermano, al reconstruir Wuuthrad y llevarla a la mismísima tumba de Ysgramor. Ella hizo grandes cosas como para ser digna de los Companions... y no obstante, también había manchado el honor de los mismos al convertirse el Líder del Gremio de Ladrones.

Todo aquello le resultaba tan confuso, tan molesto que lo único que lograba era estar tan enojado como Farkas en casi todo momento, y el enojo no servía en lo absoluto. El enojo cegaba y te hacía perder el horizonte de la situación, no obstante, ésta en particular, parecía no tenerla.

Hubo una noche en la que no había nada que hacer, ningún trabajo que realizar, ninguna paga que dar, ningún guardia enfermo como para no asistir a su turno... El Companion regresó, silencioso a Jorrvaskr, pensando en que quizás podía leer algún libro hasta dormirse. Pero no se equivocó más.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se encontró con dos libros prolijamente ordenados en su biblioteca. Él los conocía bien, Vigdis se los había entregado antes de partir a Cyrodiil esta última vez. Uno de ellos era Dieciséis Acuerdos de Locura, tomo Seis y otro era Un Sueño sobre Sovngarde, la copia del libro que había pertenecido a Kodlak y Vigdis encontró entre sus pertenencias en la habitación que era de ella. Ese simple recuerdo lo molestó. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que estar en todos lados de Whiterun? A dónde iba, hablaban de ella, Ysolda comentaba lo servicial que era, la casa Gray-Mane estaba casi en deuda con ella, loa niños de la ciudad la adoraban, Danica no hacía más que decir cosas buenas sobre ella, incluso los cachorros la idolatran y, muchos de ellos se unieron a los Companions por su fama. Incluso el Jarl comentaba que Vigdis era una guerrera admirable, que protege Whiterun como si ella misma hubiese nacido allí.

Enojado, quizás consigo mismo o con Vigdis, el Companion golpeó fuertemente la biblioteca, provocando que los libros temblaran y causando un ruido sordo entre tanto silencio.

—¿Esta todo bien, Vilkas? —la voz de Ria sonó cerca de la puerta de su habitación, haciéndolo girarse sobre si mismo para verla. Ella estaba vistiendo un conjunto de tela blanca liviana como pijama, estaba descalza inclusive y sin su maquillaje de guerra.  
—Sí, esta todo bien. Perdona si te desperté —respondió rápidamente con su usual voz grave.  
—No hay problema, ni siquiera me había acostado aún —habló quitando importancia a la situación.___________________________________________  
_

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos, en el que el integrante del Círculo notó que ella quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—¿Hay algún tema del que quieras tratar conmigo? —preguntó con cautela. Ria asintió rápidamente.  
—Quería hablar sobre estos últimos días —expresó ella —. Desde que efectuamos aquel contrato en Riften, todos ustedes han estado actuando... bueno, raro.

Ni siquiera intentó negarlo, sólo suspiró en concordancia.

—Sí, lo siento. Las cosas han estado complicadas este último tiempo entre nosotros. A veces pasa y lo sabes, tenemos nuestros roces entre nosotros.  
—No de esta manera. No dicen nada, no se quejan, sólo... no hablan —se encogió de hombros, extrañada—. Están raros y no hay que ser un genio para saber que tiene que ver con el último trabajo que hicimos. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿O con nuestra Harbringer? Ella tiene mucho tiempo sin aparecerse por acá tampoco.

Vilkas dudó un poco antes de responder.

—Ella sigue enferma, me temo. Creo que se trasladará al Colegio de Winterhold para ver si puede encontrar la cura a lo que le acecha. Por nuestra parte, no te preocupes Ria, ya se nos pasará —sonrió amable y con un movimiento de la cabeza agregó—. Ve a dormir y descansar, mañana continuaremos esta conversación ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y le deseó buenas noches antes de marcharse. Vilkas, por su parte, suspiró, no sabía cómo explicar la situación actual.

* * *

Aquella noche, tras una cena con gritos de tortura de fondo, producto de Cicero y sus intentos de jugar mortalmente con los prisioneros, Vigdis buscó hablar con Sithis para saber sobre contratos nuevos, que entregó a Nazir, confiando en que él podía repartirlos inteligentemente entre los demás hermanos y hermanas de la orden.

Eztli la siguió, silencioso, en todo ese trayecto, incluso hasta la habitación que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué buscas?—preguntó ella, sacando la ropa que usaría para dormir, centrando toda su atención en aquella tarea mundana y trivial.  
—Desde que volviste esta tarde has estado callada. Silenciosa, mejor dicho. No has hablado con nadie y todos te ignoraron, excepto por Cicero, que te estuvo bailando y festejando como un perrito por media hora más o menos.  
—Sí ¿y? — preguntó deteniéndose a mirarlo, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.  
—Sé bien que desde nos conocimos, no te has mostrado exactamente... amante de las palabras. Pero, en Cyrodiil, tu pasado me ha dicho que eras muy amable y cálida.  
—Sí, bueno... me temo que no ha sido la mejor racha que he enfrentado en este tiempo — habló honestamente en un suspiró.  
—¿Algo malo ha pasado?— preguntó inocentemente.  
—Los Companions me han exiliado de Witherun, extraoficialmente, ya no soy Harbringer... he perdido a una de mis familias más preciadas en toda Tamriel. No creo que esté de humor para hablar amable y cálidamente en mucho tiempo, me temo —confesó suspirando—. No me viene mal pasar cierto tiempo aquí, la frialdad con la que asesinamos quizás me haga bien para endurecer mi corazón.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y ella sonrió vaciamente.

—Ve, dejame descansar. Mañana empezaré a entrenarte yo.


	7. Ni Un Respiro

**Those Feelings**

.

_El día no era de tragedia. No llovía, ni estaba por llover, ni siquiera estaba nublado. Era un hermoso día de primavera, la brisa soplaba suave sobre los campos y la hierba y se podía oler los inconfundibles olores de las tartas recién hechas. Era un día hermoso, único._

_Vigdis llegó corriendo a Whiterun con la lengua afuera como un cachorro feliz. Si bien, hacía ya un año que ya no era un Cachorro para los Companions, desde que había probado la licantropía, se sentía más como una cachorra juguetona que como una humana hecha y derecha. Y no iba a mentir, le encantaba ser loba. Le encantaba convertirse y sentir el viento entre su pelaje, oler las flores y reconocer a los personas por sus y esencias._

_Sintió a Lars corriendo hacia ella, mientras escapaba o se escondía de Braith. La muchacha se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, para evitar que el niño se golpeara con ella._

_-¿Vigdis? -preguntó, curioso.  
__-Así es, muchacho ¿Problemas?- respondió ella, como saludando, estaba llena de tierra, polvo y sangre seca-. Mira que si es por esa niña, puedo hablar con ella de nuevo.  
__-No, estamos jugando a las escondidas ¿Qué te pasó? Estas hecha un asco.  
__-Sí... bueno, digamos que acabo de hacer una misión especial para Kodlak, ¡Y fue un éxito! -declaró ella, entusiasmada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro lleno de cicatrices-. Como el Harbringer me lo ordenó, no puedo detenerme en neimiedades como mi aspecto. No puedo fallarle, ni demorarme_

_El niño sonrió, quizás simpatizando con el compromiso que la Dragonborn tenía con los Companions. Vigdis le devolvió la sonrisa mientras palpaba en su mochila a las cabezas, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo que se fueran, desaparecieran o algo._

_Su nariz pequeña se movió instintivamente, y Vigdis supo que Braith no estaba lejos._

_-Será mejor que te escondas pronto, ella está en camino. Oh, cuando te desocupes, pasa por mi casa y dile a Lydia que te de un paquete que traje para ti desde el Colegio de Winterhold... Siempre me olvido de decirte._

_Y antes de que el niño agregase algo más, Vigdis continuó su camino. Pasó de largo por el mercado, saludando a Ysolda y a la esposa de Eorlund y su subió los escalones de que la llevaban al distrito del viento de dos en dos. Nunca se esperó ver cuerpos que rápidamente reconoció como de la Silver Hand, inertes en el piso. Llevó una mano al hacha más cercana y avanzó con cuidado._

_Pero no parecía haber problema, los guardias se encontraban tranquilos y Hemskir continuaba predicando en honor a Talos. Algo no iba bien._

_En cuanto sus ojos vieron Jorrvaskr, su corazón dio un vuelco. Subió como un rayo al ver a Aela y Tarvor, custodiando la entrada con las armas desenvainadas. Ellos estaban tensos e, incluso vio ojos rojos en ellos. Temiendo que alguien haya muerto, terminó de subir y abrió la puerta que por primera vez le pareció liviana._

* * *

Misión Iniciada: _Ni un respiro_

.

La mañana que le siguió pareció brillar, incluso en un lugar tan nevado como Dawnstar. Vigdis se levantó sonriendo, se lavó el rostro, sacándose la pintura del rostro, se pintó la mano derecha que luego apoyó en la cara. Observó el pequeño espejo que tenía allí en la habitación con la mano recorrió las cicatrices de su pasado. Le gustaba de vez en cuando verse en un espejo, para asegurarse que ella seguía siendo ella. Con su vista recorrió su mentón, sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, su cabello y se detuvo con sus ojos. No se miró a sus ojos grises, en vez de eso, se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados al cuerpo, botas holgadas de cuero marrón y una camisa de tela blanca, sencilla y barata con el cuello redondo.

Vigdis se estaba terminando de atar los cordones del cuello de la camisa, cuando la puerta se abrió, allí, el rostro de Eztli hizo acto de presencia. Ella le sonrió brevemente, de costado.

─Veo que estás listo ─observó, el pelirrojo sonrió con ojos cansados.  
─Cicero, tu... pintoresco amigo, me ha levantado al alba ─expresó recostándose en el umbral de la puerta ─. Creo que ha estado más entusiasmado que yo con esto de que me entrenes.

Vigdis sonrió, divertida.

─Es por lo que significa, a decir verdad ─explicó equipándose una daga de vidrio en la bota derecha.  
─ ¿Y qué significa? ─preguntó cruzado de brazos.  
─Que me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí, que la mayoría de los contratos que se ejecuten serán por boca de Madre, no de rumores o de historias que van de boca en boca─ respondió mientras guardaba otra daga, esta vez daedrica, dentro de su manga izquierda y lo mantenía en su lugar por correas pequeñas, atadas alrededor de su antebrazo.  
─Oh ─emitió quedamente el pelirrojo de ojos grises.  
─Sí, oh. Eso es lo malo de ser la única que puede escuchar los designios de la Madre Noche. No hay nadie para reemplazarte si te vas ─suspiró dedicándole una mirada.  
─Prácticamente, sin ti, la Dark Brotherhood se caería abajo ─observó pensando sobre ello, buscando el carcaj de flechas de hueso de dragón, Vigdis negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo  
─No, ya ha pasado antes. Durante la Gran Guerra, la anterior que podía escuchar a Madre Noche murió. La Dark Brotherhood sabe cómo sobrevivir en tiempos duros, como todas las sociedades fuertes que existen a lo largo y ancho de todo Tamriel ─explicó colocándose el carcaj junto al arco de hueso de dragón. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, cambió el carcaj y el arco por un conjunto de ébano.  
─No sabía que eso había ocurrido ─admitió sorprendido, observando cómo se colocaba un cinturón en donde llevaba dos hachas de ébano y varios bolsillos de cuero en el que cargó pociones de regeneración─. ¿Ya estás?

Vigdis asintió, dio unos pasos y se detuvo en el lugar, Eztli la observó enarcando una ceja. La mujer alzó el dedo indice y volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar en el cofre dos espadas cortas que guardó en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.

─Ahora sí.

* * *

Durante gran parte del día y de la tarde de los sucesivos días, Vigdis se encargó de enseñarle a Eztli y a los aprendices más jóvenes algunas técnicas o, bien, los evaluaba. Mantenía sus ratos libres ocupados con los contratos, escuchando a la Madre Oscura durante horas o minutos. Pero por lo general lucía perdida. En un par de ocasiones, llegó alguna que otra carta por parte de Brynjolf o Delvin, informándole cómo iban las cosas en la nueva base. Por fortuna, iban mejor de lo que cualquiera podía esperar... pero aun así, no lograba ser suficiente, no era lo mismo.

─Al menos no están perdiendo presencia en el resto de los condados ─comentó Nazir cuando Vigdis leía una carta con cara de abismos.  
─Sí, supongo que es algo -suspiró ella dejando la carta sobre la mesa y suspirando pesadamente─. Debería de haber algo que pudiese hacer.  
─Poder puedes, pero creo que no se te ocurre nada ─comentó Babbette sin apartar la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo. Vigdis, desde el otro lado de la habitación, puso cara de molestia.  
─ ¿No dijiste siempre que querías construirte una casa? ─intercedió Senka, entrando en la gran habitación llevando varios platos llenos de comida. La pelinegra giró su cabeza hacia la rubia, quien era seguido por un bretón de cabello castaño y vivaces ojos grises.  
─ ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tanta comida?  
─Es una celebración, Vigdis ─explicó el bretón con una sonrisa amistosa y calmada ─. Y las celebraciones suelen estar acompañadas de comida y alcohol.  
─ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué se celebra? ─miró a Nazir, quien se encogió de hombros mostrando su ignorancia, y a Babbette, quien ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada.  
─Los aprendices celebran que La Oyente haya regresado.  
─Oh... ─ logró articular la pelinegra sin decir nada.  
─Ale hizo la mayoría de los preparativos, incluso cocinó –expresó Senka comenzando a poner los primeros platillos sobre la mesa─. Frans fue el de la idea.

Vigdis miró al Bretón, quien solo imitaba a la rubia asesina en aquellos momentos. Aquél hombre era Frans, un bretón que mirase por donde uno lo mirase, no tenía ni la más mínima pinta de ser un asesino, o alguien a quien le gustase la sangre. Pero lo era. Detrás de esa expresión de bondad y esa tranquilidad eterna, aquel hombre era una máquina de sangre terrible y temible. A menudo, cuando Vigdis tomaba partida en los asesinatos, solía acudir a él para tomarlo como acompañante o estratega. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero le daba un poco de desconfianza, no parecía entonar con el resto de los asesinos de allí.

Ale apareció en escena, también, llevando consigo una flauta de madera oscura en una mano y un laúd en otra. Ale era por Aleksanteri, era un elfo de los bosques y era el que parecía seguir los pasos de Babette en cuanto a la confección de venenos, aunque también tenía un tinte al viejo Festus. Ale también practicaba la magia de la destrucción y tenía el mismo carácter ácido, solo que era joven.

─Más vale que esa comida no esté envenenada ─comentó Vigdis tomando la carta entre sus manos y guardándola.  
─Por supuesto que no. Nunca envenenaría a La Oyente, se tendría que volver a la vieja forma… y por lo que fue contado, no me apetece en lo absoluto.  
─Muy considerado de tu parte ─sonrió Vigdis levantándose─ ¿Los instrumentos son para después?  
─ ¿Tu que crees? Una celebración nunca esta completada sin música y cantos ─habló con hastío Ale, provocando solo una sonrisa en Vigdis ─.Iré a buscar a los demás  
─No empezaremos sin ti, Viggs ─anunció Senka con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra la señaló y le sonrió, con los ánimos recuperados.

─Lo que dijiste sobre la casa… después deberías repetírmelo. Es muy buena.

Ella corrió por los pasillos de piedra del santuario de Dawnstar, le avisó a Cicero, quien no tardó en dejar el salón de tortura para reunirse con los demás. Encontró a Fenris en el camino, quien respondió que ya estaba al tanto e iba de camino.

Al último que le faltaba encontrar era el pelirrojo. Ella registró todas las habitaciones y sin embargo no lo halló, incluso pensó en encontrarlo afuera, pero tampoco allí estaba. Suspiró y tomó aire, pensando en donde podía estar el chico.

El último lugar que quedaba, en donde no se le ocurrió buscar, era en la sala donde descansaba la Madre. Una mala sensación recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que apuró su paso hacia el interior del santuario.

Encontró a Eztli, donde estaba en ataúd de la Madre, arrodillado frente a ella, encorvado y con la cabeza gacha. Por alguna razón, su voz tembló al salir.

─ ¿Eztli? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay… hay una fiesta.

El pelirrojo se enderezó y giró su cabeza hacia ella y sus ojos grises estaban abiertos como platos y su rostro estaba compuesto por una mueca de miedo y angustia.

─ ¿Eztli? ¿Qué sucede?

El joven intentó hablar, pero su garganta se sentía seca. Quiso ponerse de pie, y sus piernas le fallaron, Vigdis avanzó a ayudarlo y lo sostuvo, en parte no entendía que estaba pasando y, por otro lado, no quería entenderlo. No obstante la voz, de Eztli encontró modo de hacerse saber.

─La escuché… La escuché… Escuché a Madre… ella me dio un contrato, Viggs

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿Era eso posible?


	8. Hacia un cambio de planes

**Those Fellings**

.

_Estaba hambrienta. Hacía días que no comía y apenas descansaba. Pasó casi flotando por el puente que la llevaba a la estructura principal del colegio. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera las runas de alerta se dispararon. Vigdis caminaba como si fuese un fantasma. No tenía un rumbo definido aunque sabía a dónde quería ir. Tambaleaba, giraba sobre si misma y tropezaba con sus propios pies, pero sin caerse. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita puerta?_

_Algo en algún lugar se abrió y la pelinegra se movió donde escuchó el ruido. Sonaba muy fuerte, parecía un dragón. De ser así, debía de prepararse, como la Dragonborn que ella era su deber era…_

_No. Alguien le agarra con firmeza de los hombros. Alguien la sostiene._

_–Por los Divinos ¿Qué le pasó?  
__– ¿Estará envenenada?  
__–Shh… alguien viene. Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación y darle algo para que se recupere.  
__–Pero ¿Qué? –las voces se hicieron más bajas.  
__–No sé, intentemos con todo, lo básico siempre cubre más.  
__–Jóvenes ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas de la noche? –ruidos ahogados.  
__– ¡Maestro Tolfdir! Ssólo estábamos tomando aire.  
__– ¿Con este frío y a estas horas? Seré viejo, pero me temo que aún no caigo en tretas tan inocentes como aquellas.__  
_

_¡Pum! Vigdis se desplomó sobre el piso de piedra del patio del colegio. Inconsciente._

_Poco después, aquella misma tarde, Vigdis se encontraba en su habitación, dentro del Colegio de magos. Le habían proporcionado ropa seca y ahora la muchacha se encontraba en su lecho, con altas temperaturas._

_–Enthir... debo hablar con él –pronunció ante los oídos de Tolfdir, quien se estaba encargando de ella hasta que Colette Marence despertara–.Enthir… Karlaiah me envía… Gallus, su muerte… su diario… Mercer… Karlaiah… veneno._

.

* * *

**Misión Iniciada. _Hacia un cambio de planes._**

.

Vigdis abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal noticia. Eztli parecía asustado, no, aterrado. El muchacho no sabía que acababa de ocurrir y deseaba que fuese un mal sueño. Antes de hablar, Vigdis tomó al muchacho de los brazos y lo llevó hacia el afuera. Dejó pasar unos minutos en un silencio sepulcral. La pelinegra estaba demasiado ocupada intentando pensar qué fue lo que sucedió, qué fue lo que ocurrió para que La Madre Noche le hablase al recién llegado.

–Me dio un contrato… –susurró Eztli dejando que su cabello se despeinara

Ella giró sus ojos hacia él, sin moverse un milímetro de su posición junto a la puerta. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y parecía morderse el interior del labio, intentando averiguar qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? –inquirió con un tono gélido, como si de repente, volviese a ser la Vigdis que con quien él cruzó la frontera. El menor intentó escapar de esa mirada sin vida sin saber muy bien cómo lograrlo. Tras unos segundos, se dio por vencido y trémulo, le habló.  
–Me dijo que… que alguien había realizado el ritual. Que hay un objetivo, pero… pero creo que dijo que eran dos que son uno… o uno que son dos.

Eso no le servía, no le servía en lo absoluto. Tampoco le servía que el chico estuviese asustado.

–Sé que asusta. Al menos la primera vez. Pero al menos, no lo has descubierto mientras estabas encerrado en el ataúd con ella –comentó aludiendo a su propia experiencia para intentar suavizar las cosas –. Así que toma aire e intenta recordar todo lo que te dijo sobre el contrato. Hay una diferencia entre dos que son uno y uno que son dos, y es muy importante que sepas cuál dijo exactamente.  
– ¿Qué diferencia? Ahí está diciendo lo mismo.  
–No. Porque si dijo algo como "Dos que caminan en uno" está hablando de una persona que tiene dos entidades dentro de sí… un loco –explicó haciendo un gesto de desesperación con la mano–. Uno que es dos, puede estar refiriéndose a dos personas que son idénticas.

La fugaz imagen de Vilkas y Farkas pasó por la cabeza de la pelinegra pasó por su mente y un escalofrío no tardó en recorrer su cuerpo. Alejó sus pensamientos cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

– Entonces dime ¿Qué te dijo? –insistió. Eztli se revolvió en su lugar, sin estar seguro. Vigdis terminó por suspirar, rindiéndose.  
–Cuando lo recuerdes, dímelo. Si es necesario, ve a preguntárselo a ella de nuevo. Pero tienes que saber todos los detalles.

Eztli la miró, asintiendo y deseando recordar todo sin tener que escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. E aquél momento, una duda asaltó su mente y observó a Vigdis, quien a provechando el silencio, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

– ¿No te parece raro que haya recurrido a mí? –le preguntó. Ella lo miró de reojo.  
–Raro queda corto. Pero no tengo tiempo para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, Eztli. Mi mente está demasiado… en otro lado como para ir a preguntarle a Madre porqué te habló a ti. Aunque ya intentaré hablar con ella. No puede haber dos Oyentes al mismo tiempo, nunca sucedió… Además, ahora tenemos un banquete de celebración.

En aquél momento, el ruido de los cascos de caballo en la lejanía interrumpieron su hilo de pensamientos. La pelinegra, como un fiel perro se puso en pose de alerta, llamando la atención de Eztli. Entre el follaje natural de la zona, emergió un caballo negro de ojos marrones con un mensajero encima. Éste, en cuanto vislumbró a la Dragonborn se acercó con el corcel a paso lento y le extendió una carta. En el momento que la de ojos claros tuvo entre sus manos el mensaje, el mensajero salió de allí a un rítmico galope.

Los ojos grises de Eztli miraron interrogantes a Vigdis, quien, examinando la carta, se limitó a responderle.

–Aparentemente Delvin quiere contactarme.  
–¿Delvin?  
–Mallory. Es una de las cabezas del Gremio de Ladrones. Él... conoció a la antigua líder de la Dark Brotherhood, no sé de qué modo, pero me siento bien en mi ignorancia –se apresuró a explicar para evitar cualquier pregunta más por parte del menor.  
–¿Y qué dice?  
–Parece que viene de parte de Enthir.  
–¿Quién?  
–Un mago del Colegio de Winterhold... asociado con el Gremio... gracias al antiguo líder del mismo.

Eztli se tomó unos segundos para poner cara de incredulidad.

–O sea... me estás diciendo que esa carta... viene de Falkreath, que a su vez viene de Winterhold... ¿que esta como a dos días de aquí? –Vigdis meneó la cabeza en respuesta.  
–Enthir no sabe mi ubicación actual, ni siquiera sabe que pertenezco a la Dark Brotherhood. Pero sabe que pertenezco al gremio. Por eso la envió allí. Delvin solo la reenvió. Él sabe la ubicación de este santuario, fue quien lo amuebló, después de todo... con mi dinero.

Entonces, la pelinegra volvió a enmudecer, para terminar arrugando la carta con la mano que la sostenía. Gruñó molesta y hasta parecía que iba a arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza cuando la puerta del santuario se abrió y el resto de los miembros salieron, buscándolos. Frans fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Te irás –afirmó con voz grave. Vigdis se apuró por negar.  
–Pero no hoy. No será mucho tiempo.  
–¿Por qué?  
–Porque me apetece comenzar a construirme una casa. –finalizó ella haciendo un gesto para entrar nuevamente al santuario.

* * *

Durante el banquete, Vigdis habló del plan que construyó sobre la marcha. Así, podría ir al Colegio de Magos a ocuparse del problema que Enthir le estaba especificando en la carta, el cual se trataba que un asesor de los Thalmor había sido nombrado hacia poco y no tardaría en llegar allí a hacer de las suyas. Como las huellas de Ancano aún perduraban en la memoria de alumnos y maestros, todos tenían sus reservas y esperaban a que Vigdis fuese allí a poner orden. La pelinegra no dudaba en hacerlo, por un odio que brotaba de su corazón hacia aquella orden desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero... primero lo primero.

Para justificar las ausencias en el Colegio de Magos y, de paso, en Whiterun, ella pensaba solicitar una parcela de tierra en uno de los condados en los que no poseía casa, específicamente, en Dawnstar. Después de todo en una u otra ocasión le habían comentado que podía hacerlo. Frans se ofreció para hacerse pasar por el administrador de ella e ir a comprar aquella parcela y Vigdis accedió... un poco dudosa.

En ningún momento habló sobre lo sucedido con Eztli y la Madre Noche, el pelirrojo cooperó en el silencio, así que no hubo mucho problema. Ya al atardecer, varias horas luego de la salida de Frans, Nazir le entregó las misiones a cada uno de los otros miembros y los dejó ir. La grandeza del santuario se hizo notar con el profundo vacío que entonces se originó. Babbette no estaba allí, tampoco Cicero. Sólo Vigdis, Eztli y Nazir se encontraban, cada uno muy metido en lo suyo.

La pelinegra buscó el ataúd abierto de la Madre Noche y una vez frente a ella, con ojos desafiantes, clavó su mirada para hablarle.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas al hacer esto?– preguntó siendo cuidadosa en sus palabras, por temor a ser escuchada por Nazir o Frans, si el joven llegaba –. Eztli es muy joven, muy... inexperto en todo esto. Sé bien que tiene un alto poder mágico... pero aún no lo ha explotado del todo. Aunque estoy segura que acuerdas conmigo al decir que él aún no esta preparado.

Silencio. Todo lo que oyó fue silencio. Vigdis apretó los puños y frunció el ceño ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Si ella había hecho diligentemente su trabajo. Incluso la noche anterior había podido escucharla sin problemas.

– ¿Desde cuándo tomaste esta decisión? Ayer no pareció que esto iba a ser así.

Pronto, comenzó a pasearse como lobo enjaulado por la habitación, moviendo los brazos y hablando, sin quitarle la vista al ataúd.

– ¿De qué trata esta vez? ¿Quién es el objetivo?

En algún punto de sus preguntas, tuvo la sensación de que la Madre le sonreía fríamente, quizás como mofándose de ella. Esto sólo le causó escalofríos y la hizo enojar aún más. Vigdis pocas veces se caracterizaba por tener paciencia. Con los puños apretados de tal manera que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, Vigdis se precipitó contra la Madre convocando un pequeño rayo eléctrico, que apenas hizo temblar el último lugar de descanso de la Madre.

Dejando soltar entonces un grito de insatisfacción, la nórdica pelinegra se acercó a la puerta, con intenciones de salir.

–Tómalo como un descanso... –algo en la voz ancestral le dio la impresión que las palabras estaban llenas de diversión y frialdad al mismo tiempo–. Pero no descanses mucho...

¿Qué era lo que ella sabía y que Vigdis ignoraba? Probablemente, nada bueno.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando Aela entró a Underforge a medio camino entre humana y licántropa, sus ojos claros vieron a los hermanos recostados contra las paredes, uno a cada lado, en silencio. Se vistió sin vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a dos hombres, ella era una guerrera, una loba solitaria, no iba a detenerse en las menudencias del pudor. Además, estaba hablando de Vilkas y Farkas, dos Companions que la habrán visto desnuda más veces de lo que ella pudiese contar. ¿Cuántas veces habían corrido ellos tres como cachorros traviesos entre los bosques en su forma lobuna por ver quien era el más rápido de los tres para luego sufrir una transformación a media carrera y quedarse como llegaron al mundo uno frente al otro? Por supuesto, eso sólo fue así antes que Kodlak comenzara a influir sobre los gemelos, buscando aliados para ver el don como una maldición.

–Tenemos que hablar –expresó Vilkas. Su tono imponente hizo eco en la habitación de piedra.  
–Pues háganlo–respondió encogiéndose de hombros–.Iré a darme un baño, tengo que quitarme el olor a oso.  
–Aela...  
–Si es por lo que sucedió en Riften, puedes ir olvidándote. No hay nada que hablar sobre lo que pasó...  
–Porque no pasó nada –finalizó él descruzándose de hombros y mirándola de frente  
– ¿Entonces?  
–Tenemos que elegir miembros para que sea miembro del Círculo.

La pelirroja se detuvo en su lugar y observó primero a Vilkas y luego a Farkas. El primero permanecía en su lugar, determinado a no salir de allí sin tener la respuesta que él quería. Por otro lado, Farkas, seguía recostado contra la piedra, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en ningún lugar. Él no estaba allí apoyando la decisión de su hermano esta vez. Estaba porque tenía que estar, no porque quisiera. Aela ladeó la cabeza, tal como lo haría un can. No lo había notado hasta entonces porque ella misma se había encontrado absorta en sus tareas para quitarse de la mente la sensación de traición de su Harbringer.

Por primera tuvo la rara sensación de que los Companions estaban realmente distanciados.

–Te escucho... –habló quedamente. Vilkas asintió.  
–Sabemos lo difícil que es elegir a un nuevo miembro del Círculo, nosotros tres recordamos lo que sucedió con Arnbjorn cuando éramos jóvenes. Y hemos visto lo que es cuando los tres nos hicimos miembros. No se elige a la ligera y es algo en lo que todos debemos estar de acuerdo. Pero dado los últimos acontecimientos de estos años, dejamos ese asunto casi sin hablar.  
–Y, dado lo que no-sucedió con nuestra Harbinger, las cosas han cambiado.  
–No podemos mantener el orden entre los tres. Y seguimos necesitando miembros. Hoy tenemos que elegir al menos dos miembros para que se unan al Círculo.  
–¿Dos? –Aela preguntó lo que Farkas expresó con la mirada. Vilkas asintió con un movimiento seguro y rápido.  
–Uno por el reemplazo de Skjor y otro por el reemplazo de Vigdis, cuando ella fue parte del Círculo, antes de volverse Harbringer –especificó el mayor de los gemelos –. Preferimos dejar en vos, la decisión sobre quien ocuparía el lugar de Skjor... y realmente, no nos planteamos con Vigdis y Farkas elegir al otro.

Aela asintió en un suspiro. No le gustaba la idea, pensaba y creía que tenía más tiempo, porque quería tenerlo. A sus ojos, nadie podía ocupar el lugar de su mentor, quien le enseñó a apreciar el don que Hircine les había dado. Fue de él de quien bebió su sangre para convertirse en la loba que ahora era. Y si bien en un tiempo había tenido una manada, ahora solo se sentía como una solitaria. Tenía a su familia, los Companions, sí, pero algo a parte de ellos se sentía. Ella era diferente a ellos, podía oler sus sentimientos, escuchar sus corazones y sentir sus pasos a una considerable distancia. Vigdis aún era como ella, pero ahora... ahora su compañera de caza no era lo suficiente honorable como para ser su compañera de caza, ni siquiera para ser Harbinger de los Companions.

–¿Qué opciones hay entonces? –preguntó ella con gesto inquisitivo. La postura de Vilkas se relajó, apoyando las manos sobre el borde del cáliz del cual todos los miembros del Círculo bebieron una vez, habló.  
–Njada y Ria, de los antigüos. Athis quizás, habría que mandarlo a una misión importante... – enumeró –. De los cachorros... Caderyn ha hecho un trabajo magnifico últimamente. Lyall se esforzó bastante para ser encontrado por nosotros.

Ella asintió, escuchando sus palabras.

–Njada es una buena opción. Ha mostrado su lealtad, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con que Vigdis sea nuestra Harbringer. Quizás sea una buena adquisición como licantropa. Es fuerte y dura. El don sólo la hará mejor.

Vilkas cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la referencia de la licantropía como un don, en vez de una maldición como él lo veía.

–Ria también lo sería. Ella... su sueño es ser Companion, es devota a nosotros y lo ha sido desde que ingresó aquí.  
–Pero no es fuerte, como Njada.  
–Njada no es fuerte como lo fue Skjor, o como es Farkas. Ria es inteligente, y rápida.  
–Pero no como tú o yo.  
–Pueden ser las dos –dejó caer Farkas, hablando por primera vez en bastante tiempo, los dos lo miraron unos segundos y cayeron en el silencio.  
–Pero también está Lyall.  
–Lyall no esta para ser hombre lobo –habló rápidamente Vilkas.  
–¿Pero Ria sí?

Y lo que parecía una conversación que no llevaba a ningún punto comenzó a alargarse. Farkas, en su malhumor, dejó suceder, inmiscuyéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás si Vigdis estuviese ahí, ella saldría con alguna solución útil, como una especie de pelea o una carrera en la que pudiesen probar su valía. Porque su Vigdis era así, ocurrente, única. Lástima que ella, que sus contraste fueran tan... tan peligrosos ¿Por qué ella, de todos, tenía que ser la Líder de aquél Gremio infame? ¿Cuántas veces ella le habrá mentido a él cuando iba a hacer sus tareas como ladrona? ¿Cuántas veces usó las manos que usó para traer honor a los Companions, para robar? Era muy grande el dolor, la desilusión que crecía día con día en su interior como parar a pensar en perdonarla.

–¡Farkas! –la voz de su hermano lo lleva de nuevo a la realidad. Él mira a quien luce exactamente como él, de quien solo se diferencian por la pulcritud que su hermano lleva el cabello, prolijo y medido–. ¿Qué piensas?

Sabía que se refería a quien ocuparía el puesto vacante, pero sinceramente, no tenía ganas de elegir a uno sobre otro. No le interesaba.

–Creo que habría que probarlos a todos. Los que ganen... serán del Círculo

Por un segundo, Aela y Vilkas se quedaron en el molde, como intentando procesar la sugerencia del tercero, quien se mostraba totalmente desinteresado sobre el tema. Aquella propuesta, era de hecho, inteligente. No esperaban que él, sobretodo, fuese quien diese aquella opción.

–Vigdis es ladrona y tú por fin has dado una buena idea. El mundo se está cayendo abajo –comentó Aela con ciertos aires irónicos.

* * *

Al cabo de cuatro días, Vigdis estaba viajando hacia Winterhold. Eztli la acompañaba, en silencio. Aún no había podido recordar las palabras de la Madre Noche y, quizás por seguridad o miedo, ella lo llevaba hacia el gran Colegio de Magos. Tras haber pagado por la parcela de tierra, ella comenzó a trabajar la tierra para que, al menos, pareciese que estaba haciendo algo. Logró establecer las medidas de lo que ella quería que fuese el comedor y la entrada, ya luego vería cómo hacer el resto. Al parecer, levantar casas de la nada, no era tan fácil como pensó.

Realmente se alegraba de dejar la casa atrás, hasta que no aprendiese bien lo que tenía que hacer, estaba decidida a no hacer nada más allí, sólo recolectaría materiales y luego vería que hacer. Si bien podía ser ocurrente a veces, luego lo lamentaba. Podía salirse con la suya sólo para, a veces, meterse en un problema mayor.


	9. El Colegio de Winterhold

**Those Feelings**

.

_El viejo Esmbry había logrado manejar la granja con su esposa durante la Gran Guerra. Nunca les faltaba a las tropas ni a los habitantes de Bruma, los granos, frutas y legumbres que ellos cosechaban. Incluso de vez en cuando podían darles algo de carne. Los tiempos eran difíciles por aquél entonces, pero ¿Cuándo no lo fueron? Mientras la Guerra se acrecentaba y la Ciudad Imperial quedaba cercada por todos los lados cardinales exceptuando por el norte, él, su esposa y sus hijos continuaban con la vida de campo, ignorando las columnas de fuego, los lejanos gritos y las continuas tropas que iban de un lado a otro. Esmbry creía la ruta que llevaba a la Ciudad Imperial seguía libre gracias a la sangre nórdica que era derramada a diario, sólo ellos podían traer la victoria sobre aquellos Thalmor. Él era nórdico después de todo y si no fuera porque tenía la exclusiva labor de proveer comida a las tropas y a la ciudad, ya se hubiese montado en un caballo y unido a la guerra._

_Él en muy poco tiempo había generado un gran desprecio por los Thalmor, pero no por los Altmer. Podía ser una masa de músculos trabajada, pero también entendía que no todos eran iguales. No todos los nórdicos eran valientes, como no todos los Bretones eran buenos en la magia, así como no todos los Khajiits eran ladrones de poca mota o todos los Altmer eran fieles a los Thalmor._

_La guerra había traído muertes. Y las muertes habían traído huérfanos. Su esposa albergaba a todos los niños sin padres y madres de Bruma y de los alrededores. Casidy tenía un corazón de oro y por eso la amaba._

_Junto a su hijo mayor Kirllian y el pequeño Arluin, ya contaban con doce niños. Algunos incluso eran Khajiits, Argonians, Orcos y al menos, podía asegurar que había uno de cada tipo de elfo. Para él eran demasiados niños, demasiados nombres, por eso se refería a ellos como "hijo, hija, niño, niña" o el más fácil para él "eh, tú". Esperaba que los niños no se dieran cuenta de aquello, pero su edad ya le iba ganando poco a poco a su mente, aunque no a su cuerpo._

_Un día, el granjero salió en compañía de los niños mayores, entre ellos, su propio hijo, a cortar leña. El invierno de éste año se anunciaba más frío y más cruel que el resto de cualquier estación. Si bien en Bruma siempre había nieve, el hombre temía que hubiese más de la acostumbrada. Los niños se dispersaron al llegar al bosque, nunca muy lejos de él, y comenzaron con la tarea. Los troncos cortados de la última vez facilitaban bastante la tarea para ellos._

_Nunca supo bien en qué punto comenzó a escuchar llantos de bebé, pero al girarse, vio a una niña Khajiit sosteniendo un bulto lleno de sábanas._

_—M'irion encontró al niño en el bosque ¿Qué haremos con el padre? — preguntó moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y con los ojos grandes, abiertos con una curiosidad que parecía sobrepasarla._

_Esmbry tomó al pequeño bulto y lo examinó, parecía un niño de ojos claros, entre grises o blancos y cabello negro, aunque escaso debido a su corta edad. Quizás tenía como dos o tres meses. Volvió la vista a M'irion, quien no dejaba de verlo._

_Más tarde, ese mismo día, bautizarían a la niña como Vigdis. La decimotercera hija del matrimonio._

.

* * *

**Misión Iniciada. _El Colegio de Winterhold._**

.

Entre la nieve y árboles muertos, surgieron las primeras casas de Winterhold. Vigdis bajó la marcha y Eztli la imitó, viéndose pronto en el lento y rítmico repiquetear de los cascos de sus caballos. Los pueblerinos que estaban en la calle, saludaron a Vigdis calidamente, a lo que la pelinegra respondió deteniéndose completamente y bajando del caballo a platicar cara a cara. El pelirrojo entonces pudo observar lo querida que era la Dovahkiin, recibía abrazos, halagos y conversación sobre cómo le había ido, cómo estaba, que habían escuchado lo último que había hecho ella y que pensaba sobre algunos problemas importantes. Tras prometer que pasaría para la cena por la posada y responder preguntas y cosas así, Vigdis volvió a estar libre. Nadie reparó en él, o simplemente asumieron que era el nuevo acompañante de ella, quien la protegería en las batallas. A Eztli no le molestó en lo más mínimo ser ignorado, al menos así pudo ser espectador de lo que era ser la Dragonborn en aquellos días, luego de la derrota de Alduin.

Le resultaba confuso para él, cuánto menos, ver a aquella mujer pelinegra como símbolo de tal grandeza y heroísmo La última Dragonborn, según los antiguos pergaminos o leyendas... él nunca se interesó por aquello, todas las profecías, leyendas, predicciones y demás le resultaban aburridas, sin sentido. Era como hacer trampa al leer un libro y leerte primero el final. Pero sin irse del cauce de sus pensamientos, para él, Vigdis no era menos que una asesina a sangre fría y como mucho, una ladrona con ánimos de compañerismos toscos.

Pero ahí tenía frente a él la prueba de sus actos ¿A cuánta gente salvó durante el regreso de Alduin? ¿Cuántos favores realizó? Le parecía completamente extraño verla como algo bueno a ella, a Vigdis.

— Eztli. Despierta —el sonido de su nombre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y los ojos celestes hielo de ella se clavaron en él—. Dejaremos los caballos aquí. Se asustan con facilidad en el puente y es difícil maniobrar. Anda, bájate de una vez que no tengo todo el día.

Para esta ocasión, ella estaba vistiendo las ropas oscuras Archimaga, unas botas de piel oscuras y unos guantes, presumiblemente para protegerse del frío. Aún tenía el Amuleto de Talos colgando de su cuello con libertad arrogante. Dejando los caballos en el establo cerca de la posada, ambos asesinos continuaron caminando. Al notar el puente mencionado, Eztli se detuvo a medio andar, provocando que Vigdis lo imitase.

—¿Ahora qué?  
—Eso no se ve muy confiable... Parece que en cualquier momento puede caer—la nórdica puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Lo he cruzado millones de veces, no se caerá —replicó la pelinegra comenzando a dar los primeros pasos cuando, al girarse, vio a una Altmer con una tunica de maestro acercándose. Vigdis sonrió e hizo un ademán de saludo—. ¡Faralda! ¡Qué bueno verte!  
—Vigdis, oportuna como siempre —respondió al llegar a ellos —. Ya estábamos por enviar un mensajero a buscarte.  
— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó, fingiendo no saber lo que realmente ocurría.  
—Los Thalmor, se han decidido a mandar otro asesor y sabes que eso puede significar...—respondió ella, con cierta reticencia. Vigdis se tomó unos segundos para responder.  
—Ignorando la respuesta de mi instinto, diré que los estudiantes y el resto de los maestros se pueden poner un poco... hipersensibles.

Faralda puso los ojos en blanco, divertida. Era sabido por casi todos que la Dovahkiin detestaba a los Thalmor, aunque no a los Altmer, nunca había dado una respuesta especifica a su odio, nadie le había preguntado directamente tampoco. No obstante, a pesar de eso, solía mantener su opinión al margen de los demás. Cuando la elfa quiso retomar la conversación, sus ojos fueron a posar en la figura del muchacho que acompañaba a la Archimaga.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió con cierta hostilidad.  
—Mi nombre es Eztli y... creo que soy aprendiz de la... señorita Vigdis —respondió algo dudoso.

Tanto Faralda como Vigdis enarcaron una ceja, pero la nórdica fue la primera en sonreír.

—Es un huérfano que tomé bajo mi cuidado en mi último viaje a Cyrodiil, ese en el que fui a visitar a mi familia —se adelantó entonces con una sonrisa cálida—. Es... el hijo de una de las hermanas de mi hermana —ante la expresión de confusión de la Altmer, Vigdis continuó, intentando explicarse —. Durante la Gran Guerra muchos niños perdieron a sus padres y muchos hermanos fueron separados al quedar huérfanos. Una de mis hermanas... Lyra, tenía más hermanos, pero no quedaron en mi familia... una de sus hermanas murió hace poco y Eztli era hijo de una de ellas. Lyra me pidió que lo tome bajo mi tutela, ya sabes, que termine su formación y eso.  
—Oh, bueno... ¿Y qué harás con él?  
—Estaba siendo instruido como mago, en el Gremio de Magos de Cyrodiil, creo que dejarlo aquí sería lo más adecuado. Te gustará saber que es muy bueno en tu rubro, Faralda. No te dará problemas... incluso, es tan bueno en la magia de la Destrucción que ni siquiera tendrás que verle la cara para las clases.  
—Bueno, si ese es el caso, que dé una muestra de su poder —pidió la Altmer cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿No podemos obviar esto? Soy la Archimaga, creo que si yo elijo a un estudiante...  
—Vigdis, reglas son reglas. Nadie cruza el puente si no hace una demostración de su poder—la interrumpió y Vigdis tuvo la sensación que si Faralda usase lentes, la miraría por encima de ellos.  
—Bien, bien. Eztli, haz una bola de fuego y lánzala al vacío —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.  
—¿A ningún objetivo en particular? ¿Sólo la tiro y... ya?  
—Así es muchacho. Te hubiese pedido que conjures un Atronach o una esfera de luz, pero ya escuchaste a la Archimaga —sonrió Faralda y Vigdis suspiró, como quejándose.

Creyendo oír un "para eso me sí me tienes en cuenta..." de la nórdica, el mestizo alargó su mano derecha, llevándola a la altura de su rostro, pero a la vez a una distancia prudencial del mismo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, el joven veía en su mano una esfera perfecta de un fuego precioso que flotaba muy a sus aires. Se quedó admirándola como si fuese la primera vez que veía una. Incluso subió y bajó la vista siguiendo el lento movimiento de la esfera. Era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba, ver el fuego en su poder. Ver aquél elemento tan dañino tan calmado en su poder.

Al cabo de unos instantes, llevó su brazo hacia atrás de su cabeza, completamente extendido y, en un rápido movimiento, como si su propio brazo se convirtiese en un látigo, lo llevó hacia adelante, empujando la bola hacia allí. La esfera fue directo al vacío, perdiéndose de la vista al cabo de unos segundos. Luego, como acomodándose los hombros tras el tiro, volvió su vista hacia Faralda, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Nada mal —respondió la Altmer, provocando que el chico inflara el pecho y sonriese más —. Pero tienes que mejorar.

Eztli dejó caer sus hombros y la miró disconforme con el veredicto.

— ¿Por qué? Lo hice bien, más que bien ¡Perfecto!  
—Tardas demasiado —se limitó a responder.

Faralda se dio vuelta y con un gesto, le indicó que la siguieran. Eztli fue el que refunfuñó en lo bajo, como haciendo burla del tono que empleó la Altmer y comenzó a invocar hiperactivos ondas eléctricas entre sus manos. La nórdica, Oyente, ex—Harbringer y Dovahkiin lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y obligándolo a seguir sus pasos. Al chico no le quedó otra que resoplar sonoramente, mostrando su inconformidad.

El puente le parecía seriamente frágil y peligroso, pero las dos mujeres no le daban ni siquiera importancia, caminaban tan seguras como si aquél puente estuviese en tierra firme. Tras unos giros, desembocaron en un hall al aire libre, con una fuente de energía mágica y todo. Vigdis la observó y sonrió ligeramente. Allí todo parecía tener tintes azules y celestes fríos, además de la construcción de piedra fría y dura. Eso lo hacía parecer tan... deprimente. Eztli deseó internamente que no estuviesen allí más de lo planeado.

Al notar a Vigdis, estudiantes jóvenes y evidentemente nuevos, se acercaron a saludar y a hablarle. Entre tanto bullicio generado, tres estudiantes se encargaron de dispersar al grupo. Uno de ellos era un kahjiit, otro un nórdico y la tercera era una dunmer,Eztli los miró con curiosidad. Una vez dispersados los alumnos menores, ellos se acercaron con cierta parsimonia a entablar una pequeña conversación con Vigdis. Eztli no se molestó en escuchar, pues la conversación se basó en trivialidades y la promesa de entrenar juntos más tarde. Pero aquellos chicos no trataban a Vigdis del mismo modo que los estudiantes o los pueblerinos, sino que actuaban de manera similar que los miembros de la Dark Brotherhood.

Vigdis entonces le dedicó unas palabras a Faralda y guió a Eztli hasta los aposentos del Archimago, la habitación que ella tenía allí. Una vez en el lugar, Eztli dejó la mochila de viaje al lado de la de Vigdis y tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró.

—No entiendo cómo demonios lo hacés... esto es tan...  
—¿Agotante? ¿Extenuante? ¿Doloroso?  
—Sí... y cualquier otra palabra que se te ocurra —suspiró el joven—. ¿Cómo lo hacés?

La pelinegra, quien se encontraba ordenando algunos ingredientes que encontró por el caminó, se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Sólo lo hago y ya. La gente se siente segura, contenta con alguien a quien consideran un héroe cerca de ellos. Y Winterhold es una ciudad que necesita mucho aliento. Hago lo que debo hacer por ellos.  
—Pero tú no eres así. No te conocí así.  
—Que no me conozcas así, no quiere decir que no lo sea, Eztli. Yo no pedí ser nada de lo que actualmente soy... bueno quizás con excepción de ser Thane y tener casas. Pero nada de esto lo pedí, pero no me arrepiento—expresó con cierta dificultad, sin saber muy bien como ponerle voz a sus pensamientos.  
—¿De nada?— Vigdis sólo negó con la cabeza.  
—He conocido gente maravillosa, más hermanos y hermanas para mi familia. Incluso puedo llegar a decir que a algunos los siento como mis padres.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Vigdis organizó su lugar de residencia momentánea, el joven pelirrojo, llegó a una conclusión.

—Eres extraña —sentenció. ¿Qué clase de persona no se arrepentiría de sus errores?

* * *

.

Tras unas horas de descanso en aquella amplia habitación y circular habitación, Eztli comenzó a mirar con cariño el lugar, el pequeño jardín,siempre iluminado con una orbe de luz mágica, le daba en cierto modo paz y calma, además, no iba a mentir, aquél lugar le gustaba más que las instalaciones subterráneas de la hermandad. Eran más...mágicas.

Durante todo aquél tiempo, Vigdis se había inmerso en varios papeles, cartas y documentos que parecían importantes, por lo que estuvieron en silencio desde entonces. La Dragonborn parecía tomarse en serio cada uno de los cargos que tenía.

—¿Aún no has logrado recordar las palabras? —preguntó de pronto ella, mojando la pluma en el tintero, antes de firmar un documento.  
—Me temo que no. Sigue siendo demasiado confuso.  
—Pero recuerdas algo ¿verdad? —prosiguió dándose vuelta a verlo, el chico estaba arrodillado observando aquél jardín, completamente absorto.  
—Sí. Pero son palabras que no tienen sentido —respondió mirando a la mujer de reojo.

Tras un largo "mmmm" pensativo en el que Vigdis barajó varias posibilidades, volvió a hablar.

— Dímelas —pidió —Quizás para mi, sí tengan sentido.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Se acercó con una mano en la nuca, sientiéndose tonto por lo que iba a decir.

—Además de esa frase rara que dijo... también habló sobre mercenarios... respetados. Y algo de un nombre doble o de nombres parecidos. Salvajes, allegados... no sé.

Vigdis suspiró y asintió, frunció sus labios, aún no encontraba mucho sentido, pero el poco que encontraba, no le gustaba... en lo absoluto.

—Mercenarios respetados... pueden... aunque sería muy estúpido realmente que lo sean... —habló más para sí que para el chico —.Quizás sea una tontería... no creo que...  
—¿Qué? ¿Sabes algo?

Con ojos preocupados, Vigdis se giró a su compañero, quien pudo ver un halo de incredulidad en ellos.

—Los Companions...En un principio eran guerreros nobles, defensores de los nórdicos. Pero eso fue en los tiempos de Ysgramor... Debido a los cambios en el tiempo, se vieron reducidos a... mercenarios con honor. Por dinero, ellos se encargaran de dar una paliza quien tu quieras, también si hay un problema de animales que tengas...y cosas así. Incluso si hay bandidos cerca, ellos los exterminarán...  
—Por un módico precio, entiendo...  
—Muchos de ellos participaron en la Gran Guerra, en apoyo a Cyrodiil. En esos casos, no hay ganancias monetarias, pero sí de reputación. Los miembros del Círculo tienen, incluso, una copia de las llaves de las torres centinelas de los guardias y... esas cosas.  
—Ajá... y tú eres la Harbringer de ellos, gozas de los mismos beneficios.

Vigdis iba a aclararle aquello cuando oyó pasos subir la escalera que llevaba sus aposentos. Sólo asintió y murmuró una única cosa más

—Suena normal que alguien quiera vengarse de ellos, pero es la primera vez que oigo que alguien nos invoca...

Y antes de que Eztli pudiese acotar algo, una presencia se dio a ver en el umbral de la gran habitación. Vigdis se levantó con una sonrisa, borrando su cara de preocupación y miedo. Extendiendo los brazos se acercó al hombre de avanzada edad y cuerpo menudo que aparecía con una sonrisa apacible.

—Maestro Tolfdir—pronunció ella fundiéndose en un abrazo con el hombre. Vigdis, podía enmascarar sus sentimientos de una manera impecable, usando otros igual de verdaderos que los que intentaba ocultar. Así, podía lucir feliz y contenta de poder ver a aquél anciano de expresión amable—. Es realmente bueno volver a verlo.  
—No sé si lo siga siendo después de lo que he venido a comunicarle, Vigdis—habló con tranquilidad y calma.  
—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?  
—Temo que el nuevo... la nueva asesora Thalmor ha llegado y quiere tener unas palabras contigo.

Vigdis suspiró sonoramente, como a quien le toca hacer algo que no quiere, pero debe.

—Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero temo que es tu deber...  
—Pero ¿No podemos negarle la entrada?  
—No sería lo más conveniente si quieres que las comunicaciones se vuelvan hostiles. Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué tipo de cosas son capaces ellos  
—Sí... viniendo de seres que se refieren a la Gran Guerra como "La Primera Guerra Contra el Imperio" — cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Tienes razón, no quiero ser yo quien sea responsable de la "Segunda Guerra Contra el Imperio" ¿Dónde está? ¿Afuera?

Tolfdir le sonrió y le señaló el camino. Mientras los tres iban bajando las escaleras, Vigdis recordó presentar a Eztli al maestro en Alteración.

—Genial, me vendrían bien algunas clases de eso. No soy muy bueno.  
—Es un arte complicada que lleva tiempo, paciencia y dedicación. Podrás dominarla si tienes al maestro indicado—sonrió el anciano amablemente. Eztli le devolvió la sonrisa, algo cómodo —. Por cierto, Vigdis, creo que deberías hablar con Enthir luego, me parece que necesitaba algo de ti.  
—Lo haré, gracias por avisar—asintió la mujer calzándose bien las ropas antes de salir al patio.

* * *

.

Eztli podría creerla vagamente preocupada e incrédula ante sus palabras sobre el mensaje que le dio Madre Noche, pero la verdad era que Vigdis estaba aterrada. A duras penas había logrado mantener su calma y discreción ¿Qué pasaba si el contrato era sobre alguno de sus Hermanos? Peor ¿Qué pasaba si el contrato era de uno de sus Shield—Sibiling a otro? ¿Habrá usado como sacrificio a un tercer Companion en ese caso? ¿Cómo estarán las cosas allá por Whiterun? ¿Cómo estará Lydia y Brezeehome? ¿El Jarl necesitaría de sus servicios como Thane? ¿Los Imperiales o los Stormcloaks estarán presionándolo mucho? ¿Farkas la odiará? ¿Aela querrá matarla?... Demonios, por los Nueve Divinos, Vigdis debía mantenerse bajo control, caso contrario levantaría dudas y sospechas.

De las cuatro facciones a las que ella pertenecía, El Colegio de Magia le parecía la más frágil. Si bien allí su tiempo había sido longevo y las tareas que había desempeñado eran importantes, su nombramiento como Archimaga fue a base de sus esfuerzos por proteger el Colegio y mantener el orden, no a base de un extenso conocimiento en todas las áreas de la magia y habilidades pulcras. Ella tenía suerte de poder conjurar un Atronach limpiamente, incluso sus hechizos de restauración eran muy toscos... y no hablemos de encantamiento o alquimia... Ella sólo se había concentrado en Ilusión y Destrucción, le eran útiles para el combate. Alteración a penas la usaba para defenderse, pero sabía lo suficiente como para apañárselas. Y ella no quería demostrar que no valía para el cargo, no quería decepcionar a quienes la habían apoyado. Por eso se esforzaba cada segundo que podía. Y en aquél momento... necesitaba estar calmada para enfrentarse otra vez a los Thalmor.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí era la primera vez que sucedía públicamente desde Ancano... y ni siquiera su enfrentamiento con él podía considerarse como algo público. Todos lo detestaban.

Al llegar al patio, lo hizo encabezando la marcha, con Tolfdir y Eztli a cada uno de sus flancos. Todos los estudiantes y maestros estaban allí, pero noera momento para hablar con Enthir y agradecerle la carta. Posicionándose en frente a la estatua con la fuente de energía mágica, Vigdis esperó recta a que las figuras que se acercaban por el puente llegaran frene a ella. El alumnado se encontraba a su alrededor, a una distancia prudencial, susurrando y cuchicheando al respecto. Los maestros se hallaban un poco más cerca que los alumnos, pero aún estaban lejos y muchos, muchos, tenían expresiones de desagrado en sus rostros.

La comitiva que llegaba contaban de tres figuras ataviadas con las túnicas Thalmor, con botas, guantes y capuchas incluidas. Vigdis sólo se mostró más asqueada por aquella visión, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Su amuleto de Talos seguía sobre su pecho, brillando arrogante ante las miradas, exhibiéndose en su esplendor, osadamente, retando a que hicieran un comentario sobre él.

Ella odiaba esas figuras oscuras, más altas que los demás, bueno, excepto de otros Altmer que estaban en el colegio, pero esas figuran eran las mismas que la habían atormentado en sus sueños cuando era pequeña y lo siguieron haciendo durante largos años de su vida. La principal figura era de piel dorada pálida, con una cabellera negra y casi por un momento, Vigdis creyó verse a sí misma como Altmer y, lo que era peor para ella, verse como Thalmor. El mismo cabello largo y oscuro, el mismo escudo frío en sus ojos, los mismos labios que no eran ni muy finos, ni muy gruesos, fruncidos en una curvatura de incomodidad e inconformidad. La Dragonborn no pudo evitar mostrarse confundida durante unos segundos. Tanto así, que se olvidó de las otras dos figuras encapuchadas.

—Bienvenidos sean al Colegio de Winterhold —expresó Vigdis moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba—. No creo que haga falta que me presente ¿verdad? —agregó con un tono algo frío. La Thalmor sonrió de costado y movió la cabeza.  
—Ciertamente, no —respondió ella —.Eres Vigdis,_ La Última Dragonborn_, según las leyendas

Vigdis asintió, con cierta molestia en sus ojos al ser nombrada con aquél título.

—Hubiese preferido que te refirieras a mí con cualquier otro título, pero bueno... —suspiró emulando una sonrisa complaciente—. ¿Su nombre? y ya que está, el de sus acompañantes... de los cuales, espero, que se marchen una vez usted se haya asentado en la habitación que elegimos para usted.

Aquella Altmer sonrió, como quien sonríe a la inocencia de un niño.

—Varnewen —pronunció con una breve inclinación — Mis compañeros son Thalion y Alastar.

El Thalmor que se encontraba a la derecha fue el primero en hacer una breve inclinación con la cabeza, dejando que alguno de sus largos cabellos blancos se escaparan, Vigdis sintió un breve escalofrío, recordando a Ancano. El segundo, ubicado ala izquierda de Varnewen, inclinó su cabeza al oír su nombre, Alastar, y cuando la capucha se deslizó un par de centímetros hacia atrás, el corto cabello color trigo y los rasgos finos y puntiagudos de un Altmer hicieron acto de presencia.

—Varnewen... —repitió para sí Vigdis y sonrió —. Bueno, espero que haga mejor letra que su antecesor Ancano. Demás está decir que, lo que él causó ha dejado una herida muy reciente en este Colegio, por lo que le recomiendo que deje sus aires de grandeza y superioridad fuera de este entorno. Temo que no puedo garantizarle su seguridad mientras esté aquí, así que no intente hacer nada raro, extraño o sospechoso.  
—¿Y qué clase de Archimago no tiene autoridad?—preguntó, con cierta rudeza Thalion, Vigdis se volvió a él y le sonrió ampliamente antes de responder  
—La clase de Archimago que es consciente de que hay rencor y odio por la muerte del anterior Archimago, Savos Aren y la Maga Maestra, Mirabelle Ervine. Puedo controlarme a mí y a unos pocos, pero no me haré responsable por las palabras que escupas y en los problemas que te metas. Soy Archimaga, pero no estúpida ni complaciente —comentó en un tono despectivo—. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, puedo amenazar con que si alguno intenta algo contra la asesora Thalmor sin pruebas de que su comportamiento es sospechoso, sea alumno o maestro, puede hacerse una idea de que su presencia quedará en esta institución quedará vedada.

Se hizo silencio, en el que nadie pronunció palabra, Vigdis sonrió complacida de haber hecho notar su autoridad frente los unos y los otros... aunque lo hiciese de una manera peculiar. Luego, se aclaró la garganta e hizo una señal.

—Por aquí por favor, Señorita asesora Varnewen, le mostraré a tí y a tus... acompañantes donde usted vivirá durante su estadía. Y por favor, espero que,al terminar de acomodarse, sus amigos se retiren fuera de las instalaciones del Colegio.

Al pasar cerca de los Thalmor, Alastar pudo apreciar el Amuleto de Talos y detuvo a Vigdis con un gesto.

—No debería llevar eso puesto y exhibiéndolo ¿Acaso busca ser arrestada? —preguntó con cierto tono de hostilidad. Vigdis se soltó con brusquedad y clavó sus ojos claros en los ámbar del agente Thalmor  
—¿Es una amenaza? Porque el Colegio, si bien está ubicado en tierras de Skyrim, es ajeno a las normas políticas de la misma. Yo llevo y uso lo que quiero usar, me importe o no su opinión o la del resto de los Thalmor.  
—Eso puede causarle problemas —dejó caer el Mer  
—Lo ha hecho en el pasado y sigo viva. Y pobre del Thalmor que intente matarme. Pobres de todos los Thalmor que lo intenten —puntualizó mordaz y pronunciando con desprecio la palabra Thalmor.

* * *

Uff... el cap más largo que he escribido hasta ahora para este Fic. Me siento "morida" x.x Y eso que me faltaron más cosas que terminaré de acoplando en el próximo capitulo, no sé de que manera, pero algo haré.

Los nombres... de los Thalmor, los de Varnewen y Thalion los saqué del idioma élfico del Señor de los Anillos... un blog que encontré por ahi que traducía nombres al élfico... o al quenya, o ambos, me perdí un poco en eso e.e Pero Thalion vendría a ser Amós y Varnewen la versión femenina de Alejandro respecto a su significado como "protector" e.e

y el de Alastar... busqué un nombre en Galés y elegí el que mejor me pareció

Sinceramente... es dificil poner nombres a los Kahjiits y a los Elfos u.ú


	10. Tramas

**Atención: el capitulo que se detalla a continuación sufre de un serio abuso de estilo tipografico conocido como**_ bastardilla _**o**_ ítalica_**. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Antes que nada, lamento mi tardanza. Estar enferma retrasa enormemente mi lucidez para escribir u.u  
****Además, este capitulo es algo complicado, tuvo que reescribirlo entre tres y cuatro veces e.e  
****Tiene muchas idas y vueltas, pero me gusta... a pesar de todo. También, si no me equivoco, es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento para este fic o.o (si sigo así, el proximo será más largo lol)  
****Cada vez me voy acostumbrando más a los nombres traducidos... no digo que ya lo tengo dominado, sólo que es más fácil xD**

**Hija de la Tempestad, gracias por esa página *-* me ha sido muy útil en este cap. Dalamus no tendría nombre si no fuese por ti xD**

* * *

**Those Feelings.**

**Misión Iniciada. _Tramas._**

Y el viento polar golpeó duramente su rostro. De alguna manera, Vigdis se las ingenió para abrir sus ojos color hielo mientras caía, buscando ver hacia donde se dirigía.

—Feim Zii Gron — gritó volviéndose etérea pocos segundos después.

Su cuerpo no tardó entonces en impactar contra el frío y frágil hielo. Poniéndose de pie, temblando quizás por adrenalina, comenzó a correr, apurándose por llegar a alguno de los extremos antes de que su Thu'um perdiese el efecto y cayese al agua helada.

Está bien que fuese nórdica, pero el agua helada seguiría siendo helada y ella podría morirse de frío. No obstante...

—Ratas, ratas, ratas... —comenzó a pronunciar la mujer mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba recuperando lentamente masa y el hielo bajo sus pies comenzaba a quebrarse—. ¡Rataaaahhh!

El hielo se rompió y su cuerpo se sumergió bajo las aguas heladas. Quiso volver rápidamente a la superficie, pero le fue difícil encontrar el punto donde había caído. Así que sólo valiéndose de sus sentidos, comenzó a nadar hasta buscar que golpear para salir a respirar. Al salir finalmente a la superficie, aspiró aire como si no hubiese mañana. El frío estaba calándole los huesos y aún no estaba en la orilla, incluso, estaba más lejos que antes. Miró hacia un lado y a otro, buscando orientación para ir hacia Windhelm. Su mente estaba tan desordenada que en vez de ir hacia la orilla primero, prefirió ir hacia Windhelm.

¿Qué había ocurrido en aquellas doce horas para que terminara saltando desde la terraza del castillo del Colegio de Winterhold hacia aquellas heladas aguas?

* * *

**_Doce horas atrás._**

_Salió del Salón de la Tolerancia con la cabeza hecha un desastre. Le dolía, le pesaba, se le hacía difícil concentrarse. Y no para bien. Vigdis dio varias vueltas por el patio antes de poder centrarse en sí misma._

_Varnewen le había dicho algo que la dejó sin palabras. Bueno... exactamente, no lo dijo, lo dio a entender. Incluso así le sonaba muy confuso. Vigdis había tenido que tratar con mucho tiempo con los Thalmors, sabía que eran no solo arrogantes, sino que también eran manipuladores y mentirosos. Pero... ¿No todos tienen que serlo? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Pero también... también son los Thalmor ¡Thalmor! No podía confiar en ellos, por instinto y principios._

_Además, ni siquiera se había hecho una impresión de Varnawen y sus dos compañeros aún. Bueno, Alastar ya le parecía un Thalmor cualquiera... ¿Pero si Varnawen decía la verdad? No podía ser cierto. No debía serlo._

_Tras aquel cruce en pleno patio del Colegio, Varnewen pidió ver su habitación y Vigdis se ofreció a llevarla hasta allí, mientras Thalion y Alastar le traían sus cosas. Y mientras la nórdica esperaba a que la altmer comentara algo sobre el sitio en el que le tocaba dormir, la segunda habló, pero dejando a Vigdis totalmente perdida con sus palabras._

—Antes de que alguien entre, Archimaga, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta _—formuló ella, llamando la atención de Vigdis._  
—Adelante.  
—Como asesora de los Thalmor, confío en que estarás consciente que estaré cerca de ti durante mi estadía.  
—Lo vi con Ancano. Mientras no distraigas al alumnado, por mí no hay problema de ser el mono que te mantenga entretenida _—sonrió ella de costado_  
—Mi pregunta era ¿Cómo se maneja el Colegio mientras tú no estás?  
—Bueno, si lo preguntas por a quien debes seguir a sol y sombra, sería Toldfir. Él es el segundo al mando. Tú, ni tus amigos me seguirán cuando salga de aquí, o tendrán que agregar más víctimas a su informe sobre mí.  
—Nosotros no tenemos…  
—Ahórrate el discurso. Vi los informes sobre Ulfric, Delphine y Esbern que tenían allí.  
—Informes que robaste.  
—Informes que no deberían tener _—finalizó Vigdis. Clavó sus ojos claros sobre los de color maíz de la asesora, quien pareció sonreír con frialdad._  
— ¿Por qué tanto odio? _—Vigdis también sonrió._  
—Ustedes destruyeron muchas cosas en Skyrim y en Cyrodiil. Han enemistado familias y las han destruido. Mi cariño no está con ustedes. Incluso han llevado acaso esas ridículas_ "limpiezas de raza"_ en la que han matado a todos los disidentes de su raza y a los mestizos por su estúpida creencia de la pureza de raza y todas esas cosas ¿Suficiente o quiere que continúe?  
—No debe creer todo lo que le dicen  
—Hubo varias cosas que vi.  
— ¿No era que usted mantenía una política de no prejuicios? _—preguntó con algo de rudeza la Altmer y Vigdis se detuvo para mirar a la mujer un largo rato antes de responderle._

_Vigdis la miró de arriba abajo, intuyendo que había algo que aquella Mer quería decirle. Le sonrió de costado y levantó el dedo índice, moviéndolo como señalando algo en el cielo._

— ¿Qué estas intentando decirme, Thalmor? _—Varnewen pareció sonreír falsamente._  
— Qué no todo puede ser lo que aparenta ser, Nórdica _—puntualizó ella._

_Hubo un silencio donde Vigdis intentaba descifrar el tono y las palabras que la Mer le había dicho. Levantó la vista y la vio apacible a la mujer, como esperando a que Vigdis lo descifrara._

— Estas sugiriendo… _—comenzó a hablar con cierta cautela—_… Qué a lo mejor usted no es lo que sugiere ser… ¿Thalmor?  
— Solo estoy sugiriendo que no todo es lo que parece, y que no debería tratarnos como si fuésemos un daedra_ —Vigdis ladeó la cabeza._  
—Tú no puedes ser una Altmer disidente, ni tus compañeros. _—expresó entonces._  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque no soy idiota, Thalmor, por eso. Es mucha casualidad que justo_ "Altmer disidentes"_ llegaran a mi Colegio y estén dentro de los Thalmor, buscando alguna forma de destruirlos. Thalmors. Estamos hablando de los Thalmors, que son conocidos por sus falsedades, por sus mentiras, por sus planes arrogantes de conquista de toda Tamriel. Seres tan arrogantes que creen que se saldrán con la suya aunque se refieran a la Gran Guerra como_ "La Primera Guerra Contra el Imperio"_. Por eso. Si tengo que destruir a los Thalmor, lo haré yo sola, con Altmers en quién yo confíe.

_Pronunció con odio la palabra Thalmor cada vez que fue dicha, como si escupiese veneno en cada vez que la decía. Varnewen la observó en silencio y asintió._

— Lamento que pienses así, Dragonborn _—dijo ella, luego la miró desde arriba, con cierto orgullo o sobriedad—._ Creo que ya puede dejarme a solas, por ahora.  
— Como guste, asesora _—Vigdis adoptó una postura como si nada hubiese pasado de repente, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una Thalmor contralara sus emociones_

_Luego de eso, Thalion y Alastar aparecieron con las cosas de Varnewen. Vigdis los dejó a solas, yendo hacia el patio._

* * *

Tras dos días de caminar a paso lento, muerta de frío por haberse mojado en aquellas aguas, Vigdis por fin comenzaba a divisar Windhelm. Sonrió débilmente, intentando no tropezarse con sus propios pies y apretó el paso. Una vez en la ciudad, se dirigió al Barrio Gris, específicamente, a la taberna donde los dunmer se reunían a tomar copas. La imagen de una nórdica con ropas de Archimago mojada de pies a cabeza en plena estación invernal... no era algo que se veía todos los días. Vigdis atrajo miradas rápidamente, pero ella se mantuvo firme... o todo lo firme que podía estar. Avanzó hacia la barra y extendiendo temblorosamente una bolsita pesada y llena de monedas de oro, la pelinegra buscó palabras para hablar.

—Necesito ropa... armas... la bebida más fuerte que tengas en tu haber... un plato de sopa... y alguien que pueda redactar cartas para mi. Pagaré esto y más — su voz entrecortada y temblorosa fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel lugar por varios segundos.

* * *

**_Diez horas atrás._**

_La hora del almuerzo apenas había pasado, pero Vigdis y Enthir ya estaban tomando como si fuese de noche. El erudito la había encontrado en el patio blasfemando a los Thalmors y creyó que era necesario algún tipo de descanso. Una vez en la posada local, la nórdica no tardó en ordenar bebidas alcohólicas. El bosmer se unió a ella más por resignación que por gusto, una Dovahkiin enojada era, a fin de cuentas, alguien a quien no le decías que no fácilmente._

_Estuvieron bebiendo y hablando por largo rato, y aprovechando la intimidad de la habitación del bosmer, en el subsuelo de la posada Hogar Helado, Vigdis pudo explayarse con lo sucedido en la cisterna, tres meses atrás. Al finalizar su relato, el bosmer se quedó meditando._

—Ha sido una tragedia bastante desafortunada, me temo._—comentó entonces —._Quizás si Vilkas hubiese ido a avisarte primero sobre el trabajo que le dio Maven, las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra manera.

Vigdis rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Como mucho, hubiese tenido más tiempo para prepararme, pero dudo que el resultado hubiese sido distinto al que fue_ —suspiró, llamando la atención del hombre._  
—¿De saberlo, no hubieses cambiado el curso de los eventos? _—preguntó, curioso. Vigdis guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder._  
—...No lo sé. Todas las facciones a las que pertenezco son una familia para mí. De poder evitar lo que sucedió en la cisterna, lo hubiese hecho, pero quizás no como Harbringer, sino como Líder del Gremio.  
—¿Y si hubieses tenido que liderar a los Companions hasta allí, como Harbringer?  
—...Hmn... Quizás hubiese hecho tanto ruido como podría yo hacer para darles tiempo a escapar

_El rostro de Vigdis se convirtió en una masa de confusión y temor, revolviendo en su interior sensaciones y sentimientos que ella siempre buscaba ocultar o no pensar. Enthir, dándose cuenta de aquello, volvió a servirle un vaso de vino y cambió la conversación para distraerla._

_Evidentemente, aún no estaba preparada para responder a ese tipo de preguntas. No obstante, al cabo de un par de horas más, ella descubriría una respuesta._

* * *

Un día pasó desde entonces. Lydia le había enviado parte del dinero que pidió y un juego de ropa "liviana" que consistía en una túnica magos negra, sus guanteletes daedricos y unas botas de civil, de cuero, todo junto a una capa de viajero negra muy cómoda y abrigada. Como armas le envió dos hachas junto a un arco con carcaj lleno de flechas, todo hecho con hueso y escamas de dragón. Había alquilado una cama en el Salón el Calor de la Vela, donde pasaba su tiempo pegada a la chimenea con las manos casi dentro del fuego. Dedos azules, casi ennegrecidos. Intentaba moverlos, pero éstos a penas le reaccionaban. Suspiraba molesta por sentirse inválida y a veces tiraba una que otra botella al suelo y maldecía. Al menos estuvo así desde la noche anterior.

Al cansarse, se puso de pie y, vistiendo la capa, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el Barrio Gris, intentando pasar desapercibida. Al entrar al Garito de la esquina de Nueva Gnisis, le dirigió una mirada al dueño, quien le señaló un dunmer sentado en una esquina con hojas de pergamino, una tinta y tintero. Vigdis caminó hacia allí con mejor paso que el día anterior.

—¿Tú eres Dalamus? —inquirió ella, tomando asiento frente a él. El mer levantó la mirada a través de unos anteojos precarios.  
—Supongo que tú eres a quien llaman Vigdis.  
—Así es, señor... —asintió ella lentamente.  
—No luces nada bien, muchacha. —Vigdis torció sus labios para formar una sonrisa.  
—He estado peor... Sólo espero que esto sea pasajero —comentó extendiendo sus manos frente al ser.  
—Deberías estar calentándote esos dedos si no quieres que se te caigan.  
—Lo sé... es sólo... que necesito estas cartas. Es realmente importante —Dalamus asintió, quedamente. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y habló.  
—Un pedido por cuatro cartas ¿no es así?  
—No, cinco... he decidido agregar una más, obviamente, abonaré esta extra hoy—habló colocando una bolsita de monedas sobre la mesa—. Debe entender que espero su discreción para que el contenido de éstas no sea difundido por ahí  
—Con lo que has pagado por cuatro cartas, no me sorprende querida.

* * *

_**Cuatro horas antes.**_

_La noche la sorprendió volviendo al Colegio. Sus intenciones eran volver al Colegio antes de que anocheciese, pero cuando subió con Enthir para marcharse de allí, vio a muchos aldeanos con una encantadora cena, esperándola._

_Sintiendo vergüenza de haberse olvidado el compromiso, Vigdis permaneció con ellos, comiendo y bebiendo (aún más) hasta pasada la noche. En algún momento creyó ver a Alastar y Thalion en el fondo de sus alegres recuerdos, pero incluso así, no les dio mucha importancia._

_Su cabeza le daba vueltas y esta vez era consciente de que era por el alcohol. Frunció el ceño, molesta... uno de estos días iba a tener que dejar aquél bonito hábito o algo le podría pasar._

_Recibiendo el aire frío en el rostro, respiró hondo, dejando que el aire quemara sus pulmones. Su mente comenzó a divagar y lo primero que acudió a ella fue el lamento por haber acudido al Colegio de Winterhold. No llevaba ni un día allí, y su cabeza ya era un desastre y su corazón lo era aún más. Vigdis era consciente que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar a su altura en aquellos juegos con los Thalmor._

_Ella era una ladrona, tenía carisma para salirse con la suya, no los conocimientos o una inteligencia superior. Era una guerrera, actuaba por instinto, pocas veces se detenía a pensar qué cosas le convenían hacer, por eso no se metía en política. Ya lo vio cuando tuvo que mediar la tregua entre los Imperiales y Stormcloacks, ella salió de esa mediación y fue corriendo a buscar paz en Paarthanaux. Dejó a los Blades cuando Delphine le dijo que tenía que matarlo, ella era instintiva, pero también actuaba por su corazón. El lazo que la unía al viejo dragón era más fuerte que el que unía a aquellos viejos desconocidos. Ella los odiaba, había visto y sentido como la manipulaban por un honor que no compartía._

_Su cabeza le daba vueltas, cansada. Tenía que meditar, aclarar su mente, quitar todo el veneno, ocultarlo bajo la alfombra para poder seguir siendo la mujer dura y centrada que solía ser._

_Pero… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo su sistema soportaría ignorar y omitir los temas que le hacían mal? Vigdis ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Ya demasiado tenía incluso con la charla que mantuvo con Enthir._

_Su mente dejó de divagar cuando, de tema en tema por los que su atormentada cabeza pasaba, recordó al pelirrojo que había traído con ella. ¿Dónde se podría haber metido ese chico? Corrió hacia el patio del Colegio, ignorando el mareo y lo buscó con la mirada entre los pocos rostros de estudiantes que allí estaban. No estaba entre ellos_

_Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, pensando a dónde pudo haber ido. Al Salón de la Tolerancia, evidentemente no. Quizás al Salón de los Elementos... después de todo, él ya conocía ese lugar._

_Recapacitó sobre esa idea cuando cayó en la cuenta que el chico tenía un espíritu curioso._

— Qué me agarre un troll y me desmiembre _—soltó una maldición bastante particular. Repasó con la mirada el cuerpo del Colegio en el que el chico pudo haberse metido cuando su vista cayó en el puente que separaba al Colegio de la Winterhold. Vio las figuras de Thalion y Alastar acercarse, quizás la estaban siguiendo o quizás iban a ver a Varnewen. Ella definitivamente no quería tener que vérselas con ellos de nuevo, pues pondría en peligro su puesto como Archimaga si los mataba._

_Se olvidó de Eztli por el momento y dejó llevarse por la situación. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el Salón de la Conquista. Abrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta al cruzar el umbral, para luego quedarse observando el lugar en el que vivió una temporada. Oyó risas jóvenes, de estudiantes y por un momento se preguntó si eran la de sus amigos. Había quedado en hablar con ellos en cuanto terminara de asentarse y… si se lo ponía a pensar, quizás ahora sí era un buen momento para hablar con ellos, se distraería y pensaría en cosas más alegres._

_Dio unos pasos silenciosos, hasta acercarse al centro del salón, allí donde estaba la fuente de energía mágica, tan azul y pura como siempre. Agudizó su oído buscando reconocer las voces de sus amigos pues, si bien, aquél lugar lo recordaba pequeño, tenía varias habitaciones para albergar a gran número de estudiantes. Había demasiadas habitaciones con demasiados alumnos y ella sólo buscaba a tres en particular._

_Sin que se diese cuenta, una mano afelpada se posó en su hombro, haciéndola dar un brinco. Ella se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con los ojos gatunos de J'zargo, quien le mostró los colmillos en una mueca que hizo al sonreírle._

— J'zargo se pregunta si Vigdis buscaba algo _—expresó él, con cierta diversión en sus ojos. Vigdis sonrió ampliamente._  
— A ustedes_ —respondió—._ Quiero pasar un tiempo con mis queridos amigos a quienes no veo en muchos, muchos meses.  
— Más bien parece que estás escondiéndote de los Thalmor _—comentó distraídamente, llevando a la nórdica a donde el grupo se debía de encontrar. La pelinegra borró su sonrisa, el Kahjiit era muy observador._  
— Bueno, mejor dicho, busco a mis amigos para pasar el rato y quitarme la peste Thalmor de encima _—pronunció en un murmullo, sabiendo que él la escucharía  
_— Hiciste una pequeña escena allí, Atala se preguntaba a J'zargo que buscaba la Archimaga con eso. J'zargo no respondió porque J'zargo aprueba el comportamiento de Vigdis _—expresó apenas girándose a verla—_.Honestamente, J'zargo detesta a Atala. Demasiado curiosa._  
_

_Y frunció su rostro, pareciendo que iba a sisear como un gato. Vigdis asintió, intentando mantener la compostura, de una manera u otra, le costaba acostumbrarse a los Kahjiits, los veía tan adorables, aun sabiendo lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, como en el caso de su compañero.  
__Entraron a una habitación que era exactamente igual a cualquier otro dormitorio del Salón de la Conquista, sólo que este estaba ocupado por una dunmer, un nórdico, una imperial y… para su sorpresa, un mestizo.__  
_

— Hey, Eztli. Qué sorpresa verte aquí_—comentó al cruzar miradas con el pelirrojo menor._  
— Me los encontré por casualidad, buscaba algo que hacer _—comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. En su mano tenía una taza con algo humeante, de hecho, todos tenían una._  
— ¿Qué tal te fue con la asesora? _—preguntó la imperial enseguida, tenía el cabello oscuro, entre castaño y bordó, por decirlo de alguna manera, y una piel clara, apenas tostada por los rayos del sol._  
— Pues… pudo haber sido peor _—admitió Vigdis—._ Me gustaría no tener que lidiar con ella… ni sus amigos _—tomó aire antes de suspirar hondamente y con gesto despreocupado, agregó—_. Pero bueno, no nos preocupemos más por eso… díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué es lo último de lo último que ha sucedido?  
— Oh, ¿Tanto te molesta hablar de ellos? _—preguntó el mago nórdico Onmund, evidentemente divertido por la expresión de la Archimaga._  
— Digamos que tuve suficiente de los Thalmors por dos meses.  
— ¿Y cómo harás con tus deberes como Archimaga? ¿Piensas irte? _—la dunmer, Brelyna la miró con expresión curiosa._  
— Me las arreglaré… supongo que cuando llegué a mi límite, iré a mi casa en Dawnstar_ — suspiró, aprovechando la oportunidad para mencionar su cortina de humo._  
— J'zargo no recuerda que tengas casa allí ¿Es nueva? _—Vigdis asintió_  
— Es tan nueva, que ni cimientos tiene _—sonrió, divertida, observando los rostros de sus compañeros._  
— Compró una parcela de tierra hace poco y está construyendo allí —_habló Eztli, arruinándole la diversión a su "maestra"_  
— Oh, así que al fin estas poniendo en marcha tu sueño_ —observó el nórdico, Vigdis asintió. No era la forma en la que quería, ni la región en la que quería levantar una casa, no obstante… algo era. Los planes nunca resultan como uno quiere—._ Es una región un poco… inhóspita para tu casa. Pensé que te gustaban los bosques siempre verdes.  
— De hecho, sí, me gustan. Es solo soy nueva en esto de hacer casas _—se explicó la pelinegra, buscando una excusa casual—._ Y ya que dos de los tres condados en donde puedo construir tienen nieve… me pareció una buena idea usarlos de conejillos de indias.  
— Eres extraña _—pronunció la Imperial, riéndose, Vigdis no se molestó, incluso se lo tomó a modo de cumplido._  
— Muchas gracias, Atala. Es que no quiero arruinar el terreno o hacer algo que después no pueda revertir… Quiero levantar mi casa soñada de una sola vez en el terreno que elija, así que… ya que puedo hacerlo, lo hago.  
— Concuerdo con ella y lo sabes _—comentó Eztli desde su lugar, la Imperial le sonrió y la pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco._  
—Oh, por cierto ¿Cómo les fue a tus otros compañeros de casa con aquellas armas encantadas?_—preguntó Brelyna_  
— ¿Qué compañeros? _—preguntó distraída Vigdis, por su cabeza pasaron los rostros del Gremio de Ladrones y la Hermandad... y finalmente los Companions._  
—Pues los Companions, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Parece que pasar mucho tiempo con ese hombre Farkas te está afectando.

_Vigdis simuló una tos y Eztli se puso repentinamente tenso._

—Si, por supuesto... aun ando con la mente nublada, Brel _—se disculpó ella con una sonrisa boba—._ Fueron las armas que pedí que encantaran antes de mi viaje ¿verdad?  
—Sí, arcos, hachas, manodobles, espadas, hachas de guerra, dagas y escudos. En su mayoría eran... típicas, aunque hubo cuatro sets que pediste con un raro encantamiento.  
—Oh, sí... las armas lunares _—asintió Vigdis, recordando._  
—Fue una linda excursión hasta allí, no sabía que existía un encantamiento que funcionase durante la noche.  
—Admito que lo encontré por casualidad, haciendo mis labores como Thane, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo puede llegar a ser útil algo así.  
—Vino a retirarlas... creo que el hermano de Farkas, si no era él... Son bastante parecidos_ —comentó Atala, Brelyna asintió._  
—Son gemelos idénticos, son iguales, excepto por el cabello, Vilkas es quien lo lleva más prolijo que su hermano ¿verdad?

_Pero Vigdis ya no hacía caso a la conversación, su vista fue a parar al muchacho pelirrojo, quien seguía con los ojos abiertos como dos platos redondos y brillantes. La pelinegra lo miró, curiosa, sin entender qué podía estar pasándole... mejor dicho, sin querer entenderlo._

— ¿Eztli te encuentras bien?  
—Parece que el muchacho se ha descompensado. J'zargo opina que hay que llevarlo a tomar aire afuera _—comentó el felino, quien estaba más cerca al muchacho._  
—Lo llevaré yo. Ven, chico, ponte de pie _—Vigdis se acercó a él y sin ninguna dificultad lo tomó de los hombros y lo alzó—._ Volveré en un rato.

* * *

Enthir fue el primero en recibir las cartas de Vigdis. Dagur lo recibió con una sonrisa casi brillante y con una gran carta abultada. El hombre le dijo que el mensajero que le entregó la carta le dio una gran cantidad de monedas para que se la entregase al bosmer cuando éste pasase por ahí. Curioso, Enthir se dirigió a su habitación en el sótano y, en su privacidad, abrió la carta. No tardó en notar que aquella carta contenía cuatro más. Todas selladas y con un destinatario escrito prolijamente.

La letra no era conocida, eso saltó a la vista, pero los nombres que aparecían, sí. Se dedicó a leer la suya en una primera instancia y luego resolvería qué hacer con las otras.

_Estimado Enthir:_

_Aunque no nos conocemos, le escribo a usted por pedido de la señorita Vigdis, conocida como Dragonborn, Harbringer, Archimaga y Thane en varios condados de Skyrim. Lamento informarle que ella no se encuentra en condiciones de escribir la presente carta por su propio puño y letra debido a un accidente reciente que ha sufrido al sumergirse en las aguas heladas que rodean el colegio de Winterhold. No obstante, ella desea informarle que se encuentra bien a pesar de lo sucedido y que se incorporara a sus funciones como Archimaga del Colegio una vez que logre resolver un par de asuntos que la involucran personalmente.  
Para que usted confíe en que esta carta fue escrita a pedido de ella, la señorita Vigdis me ha solicitado que le mencione que, plantea una variación a la pregunta hecha por usted el día del arribo de la señorita Vigdis al Colegio de Winterhold. La misma, será transcrita a continuación:_

_"De pertenecer a la Dark Brotherhood y ellos tuviesen un contrato sobre alguno de los miembros de los Companions, sin dudarlo yo actuaría a favor de los Companios. Mi corazón prevalece a su lado, a pesar de lo que sucedió. Temo no tener respuesta aún en relación a Brynjolf y los demás"_

_La señorita Vigdis solicita que, con las cuatro cartas que han sido entregadas a usted, actue de la siguiente forma:_

_Aquella con el destinatario al Colegio de Winterhold, contrate un mensajero que lleve la carta a manos del Toldfir. En esta se relata la razón de su ausencia de una manera más academica._

_Aquellas con el destinatario de Delvin Mallory, Brynjolf y Companions, sean emitidas a Karlaiah dentro de una carta escrita por usted tal y como ésta le ha sido entregada. La carta debe detallar los sucesos ocurridos hace tres meses en Riften y un pedido de que las dos primeras sean entregadas a sus respectivos destinatarios, mientras que la segunda sea adjuntada a la carta de Brynjolf._

_Sin más que agregar, le deseo una buena jornada y que los Divinos lo bendigan._

_Atte,_

_Dalamus._

* * *

**_Momentos antes._**

.

—Así que ya lo recuerdas_ —comentó Vigdis levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda al pelirrojo de su compañero._  
—Sí, la conversación con tus amigos ha sido de gran ayuda_ —respondió Eztli observándola con seriedad._

_La noche cerrada y sin estrellas a causa de los fuertes vientos y la nevada que caía era perfecta para las dos figuras que se encontraban en la terraza. Tras haber llevado a Eztli a la habitación donde Vigdis descansaba, la pelinegra volvió para retomar la conversación con ellos. Hizo todo lo posible para que nada resultase sospechoso. Habrá sido cuestión de una hora o dos más hasta que todos resolvieron que era hora de ir a dormir. Vigdis se despidió de ellos deseándoles buenas noches y volvió a sus aposentos sólo para cenar sin decirle nada a su compañero de habitación. Tras la cena, esperó pacientemente a no escuchar ningún ruido y con una señal, llevó al pelirrojo hacia la terraza. Y una vez allí, Vigdis tardó lo suyo en hablar._

—Así que son Vilkas y Farkas ¿eh?_ —continuó ella, sonando lo más seria posible que podía ser—._ Así que el objetivo son dos que parecen uno, mercenarios con honor cuyos nombre son parecidos. Dos mercenarios con nombres salvajes, dos que una vez fueron lobos solitarios. Vilkas y Farkas _—Vigdis se dio un momento para reír nerviosamente—._ Debió de ser muy estúpido quien puso el contrato... ¿Cómo no vas a diferenciar uno del otro?  
—Tenemos que volver y decirle a Nazir sobre el contrato.

_No obstante Vigdis negó, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo._

—Irás tú si quieres ir. Le contarás todo lo que sucedió con Nuestra Madre si lo quieres contar... Yo... yo no participaré de esto. En ningún aspecto.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no quiero ser la responsable de matar a dos de las personas que más quiero en todo Tamriel, por eso_—gruñó dándose vuelta—._ Si van a llevar a cabo esto, lo harán sin mi. Yo ya maté a Astrid hace tiempo, enterré a mis hermanos, vi cómo el fuego consumía los restos del antiguo Harbringer, a quien no pude proteger. Me encontré con el cuerpo del antiguo Archimago, muerto frente a mí sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para salvarlo. Él estaba vivo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no lo estaba. A lo largo de mi vida, vi muchas muertes y vi muertos que lamenté no haber podido proteger. Esta vez tengo la oportunidad de salvarlos ¿Y crees que voy a estar del lado de quien sostiene el puñal?... Lamento desilusionarte muchacho, pero no será así esta vez.

_Eztli se quedó unos momentos en silencio, observando a Vigdis con rostro contrariado._

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Me trajiste aquí para ser tu compañero en todo esto y ¿ahora me vas a abandonar porque el objetivo son dos a quien quieres? Mi madre se equivocó al decirme que iba a tener mejor vida contigo.  
—Lo siento. Yo no actuaré en contra de mi corazón, muchacho—_Vigdis extendió los brazos, haciendo un gesto de "no hay nada que se pueda hacer"_  
—Si no vuelves conmigo al Santuario, no podrás volver a poner un pie ahí. Te perseguirán para matarte también a ti.  
—Ya no les soy útil. Tú eres el nuevo Oyente, por lo que vi. Madre no me volvió a hablar luego de que te habló —_mintió Vigdis—_. Y tú no vas a detenerme en mis planes. No me detuvieron los dragones, los Falmers o los restos de la civilización enana, no me va a detener un mestizo ahora.

_Y dicho aquello, la pelinegra subió a la pequeña muralla con agilidad y saltó, perdiéndose en la negrura._

—¡Vigdis!

* * *

Cinco días entonces habían pasado. Vigdis estaba acampando cerca de aquella suerte de pueblo Kynesgrove, a un costado del camino. Sus dedos aún no se habían curado del todo, pues si bien aún tenía color, le faltaba movilidad. La nórdica recordaba con los ojos vacíos lo sucedido en aquellos últimos días y a penas podía atreverse a rezarle a Talos para que todo saliese bien.


	11. Preparativos para una Reunión

**Nota:** Empecé Pastelería, la carrera. Y ando algo... bueno, sin tiempo. Además este capitulo me ha generado varias complicaciones.

* * *

**Those Fellings**

.

— ¿Es verdad que estuviste buscándome por toda Skyrim, Brynjolf?

_Estaban en la cisterna, tras revelar lo que en verdad sucedió el día de la muerte de Gallus. El enojo se mostraba a flor de piel en muchos de los ladrones del Gremio, todos se habían puesto en alerta, vigilando las entradas, en caso de que Mercer apareciese. A Vigdis le habían dicho de meterse en la casa de él, esa que Maven le dio, para buscar pistas sobre lo que iba a hacer. Y la muchacha, tras hablar con Vex, estaba a punto de partir hacia allá. No obstante, había estado escuchando por boca de ladrones pasajeros del gremio mientras estuvo fuera era que su, por así decirlo, mentor y protector la estuvo buscando. Vekel también se lo comentó y eso sólo hizo que sus dudas incrementaran._

_El nórdico pelirrojo la miró en silencio, asimilando la respuesta que cayó completamente inesperada en aquél breve momento que tenían lejos de las orejas de los demás. En esta oportunidad, la oriunda de Bruma pudo notar que los ojos de él estaban brillando de una manera distinta._

_No era esa mirada de orgullo o ansiedad que tenía por ver que la ladrona elegida por él superaba las expectativas qué él mismo había presentido cuando la vio. Era un brillo distinto. No era de enamorado… por Talos, no. Brynjolf distaba de estar vagamente interesado en ella en algún plan romántico y Vigdis lo sabía muy bien. Él era del tipo que no se enamoraba sólo por las habilidades y la belleza. Era un brillo cálido, suave y… casi amable, como el de Kodlak cuando ella le traía los resultados de una buena caza o un trabajo bien realizado después de varias semanas de no pasar por allí, o Tolfdir cuando ella respondía acertadamente a las preguntas que él le tomaba. Incluso Karlaiah tras el momento en el que Vigdis se presentó en la cisterna en su compañía hacía tan solo una hora atrás._

_La pelinegra frunció el ceño, curiosa, y ladeó la cabeza, cual can, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, él le sonrió._

—Supongo que no sólo preguntás si es verdad o no todos los rumores que escuchaste mientras estabas fuera de aquí –_habló por fin él, y fue el turno de Vigdis sonreír—. Piba, me tenías preocupado. No sabía qué te había pasado a ti o al bastardo de Mercer y lamento haber gastado mi tiempo pensando en nuestro líder traidor. Pero me alegra que ahora estés a salvo._  
— A salvo, por ahora, estoy. Pregúntame lo mismo tras haber entrado a la casa de Mercer _–expresó en tono de broma. En aquél entonces, Brynjolf sonrió.  
_— ¿Sabés? Estuve demasiado tiempo aquí como para ver pasar a muchos miembros del gremio. Pocos son los que toman una residencia definitiva aquí, como verás. El resto solía venir sólo para dar el diezmo de sus ganancias totales. He conocido a muchos que han muerto. Hombres y mujeres, Piba, incluso niños a veces _–su rostro adquirió un matiz sombrío, triste quizás —._ Pero de alguna manera, tú siempre te las has ingeniado para volver. Te quedas más tiempo que el resto y la mayoría de tus ausencias no suelen pasar la quincena. Por eso cuando pasó la quincena y vos no habías vuelto aún, supe que algo había pasado. Algo malo._  
_

_Ella reflexionó unos segundos sobre sus palabras y luego sonrió, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, y en silencio, asintió._

— ¿Aún estás aquí? _–la voz de Karlaiah, desde lo lejos la distrajo, ella se volvió a la dunmer y elevó el volumen de su voz. Sabía que estaba preocupada y ansiosa, ella nunca había tenido a Mercer tan cerca como ahora. Vigdis no la culpaba._  
—No por mucho, estoy terminando de informarme sobre el objetivo, ya voy para allá _–se explicó antes de volverse a Brynjolf, a quien le volvió a sonreír—. Bien, entonces… nos veremos en un rato Bryn._

_Pronunció haciendo hincapié en el sobrenombre. El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas, extrañado por aquella forma de ser llamado. La menor lo abrazó como quien abraza a un hermano y salió corriendo hacia la salida del mausoleo. En el camino, se encontró con Rune y Vipir, a quienes también saludó con un abrazo, e inclusive, a Sapphire le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_Vigdis subió los escalones de dos en dos y se aseguró de cerrar la entrada con cuidado, pero silbando la canción de la leyenda, de su leyenda. Una alegría extraña le rodeaba su alma de dragón y su corazón humano. El sentimiento de que tenía familia con ellos estaba allí y lo acababa de comprobar con las palabras de Brynjolf._

.

* * *

**Misión Iniciada.** **_Preparativos para una Reunión_**

.

Desde que la sede del Gremio se había mudado al viejo santuario de la Dark Brotherhood, a muchos ladrones les había costado un poco adaptarse al entorno donde una vez hubo sangre, tortura y matanza. Era como si aún se respirara en el aire el olor a cuerpos quemados y a fuego. Las almas más sensibles, incluso, podían oír los gritos que se habían quedado atrapados allí. Pero con el correr de los meses, la situación había comenzado a mejorar y el ambiente silvestre a las afueras del santuario ayudaba bastante a calmar las mentes atormentadas.

— Cualquier cosa con tal se incrementen las ganancias –comentaban casualmente alguno de los tres cabecillas del lugar mientras descansaban en el nuevo Ragged Flagon.  
— Ganancia de ustedes, perdida mía –respondía a su vez Vekel, con tanto movimiento en busca de estar lo menos posible, los clientes pasaban menos tiempo allí y, por ende, consumían menos.  
— Esto será sólo temporal, en cuanto se olviden un poco del asunto, volveremos a Riften, no te preocupes amigo –a su vez, Brynjolf aminoraba un poco las cosas con aquél comentario para levantar el ánimo de los que más desdichados se sentían.

El Gremio había adquirido en aquél tiempo un ritmo que no era propio del que llevaban en Riften, no obstante, tenía su propio toque… algo ciertamente más tranquilo. Por eso, aquel día, cuando Karlaiah entró al Gremio con dos cartas en la mano, todos se dieron cuenta que aquella tranquilidad iba a ser quebrada.

— Karlaiah, que sorpresa verte por aquí... –no tardó en hablar Mallory, sentado en su ahora mesa de siempre  
— Delvin, Vex, Vekel… Brynjolf –saludó la Nigthingale con una suave sonrisa — . Estoy aquí por Vigdis  
— ¿Vigdis? Acá no la vas a encontrar – Brynjolf levantó la cabeza de unos planos que estaba verificando junto a Vex— . Deberías buscarla en el otro santuario de la Dark Brotherhood… o en el Colegio de Winterhold.

La dunmer sonrió y, a Delvin y Brynjolf, les entregó una carta a cada uno.

— Enthir me envió un pedido que venía de ella. No me dijo exactamente porqué, creo que ni él mismo lo sabía. Ya saben cómo es Vigdis.

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar levantar sus cejas con curiosidad, la mayor debilidad de un ladrón no era la codicia, sino la curiosidad que se hallaba detrás.

Delvin fue el primero en abrir su carta y leerla, no tardó muchos minutos en sonreír y reírse.

— La chica está pensando en construir nuestra propia guarida –comentó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rune se acercara a ellos con expresión divertida.  
— ¿Se le subió el frío a la cabeza? No puedes hacer una guarida de ladrones sin que nadie sospeche.  
—Al parecer tiene pensado encubrirlo con la construcción de su casa, en Falkreath.  
—¿Otra más? Enthir me dijo que estaba construyendo una en Dawnstar...  
—Un trabajo es un trabajo,supongo. Al menos le ha acertado con mandarme el pago por adelantado ¿Y tú, Bryn?

En aquél momento, antes de que el pelirrojo respondiese, los cinco notaron las miradas y los oídos curiosos de sus congéneres, pero una mirada elocuente por parte de Vex y Delvin terminó por espantar a los curiosos. Una vez ya en soledad, les pasó la carta a sus compañeros.

– ¿Quiere construirla con una conexión a su propia casa? ¿Acaso está loca? –comentó Vex en cuanto terminó de leerla.  
–Bueno, sabes que a menudo hablaba de eso. De cualquier manera, son solo palabras, una guarida toma mucho tiempo construir –comentó Rune despreocupado  
–Igual Vigdis saldrá con algo y la tendrá construida para antes que llegue el invierno –se encogió de hombros Karlaiah y no tardaron en darle la razón–. Brynjolf ¿Qué hay de tu carta?

El nórdico pelirrojo sonrió de costado antes de mostrarle una carta más.

–Me pidió un encargo personal, aunque me sorprende que no sea su letra la que lea…  
–Enthir dijo que en su carta, ella comentaba que se había caído a las aguas que están debajo del Colegio de Winterhold. Caminó mojada todo el trayecto hasta Windhelm. Me sorprende que no haya muerto en vez de congelarse un par de dedos.  
–Y las frases que dejó para demostrarnos que era ella? Sinceramente, pudo haber escrito mejores –se quejó Delvin.  
–El frío realmente debió haberle afectado –comentó Brynjolf poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de sus compañeros de mesa.  
–¿A dónde vas?  
–Iré a cumplir con el pedido de nuestra líder; Vex, Delvin, quedan a cargo. Karlaiah, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. Nos vemos en un par de días.

Y con misterio, él dejó a sus compañeros con la palabra en los labios y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

.

Vigdis observó sus dedos casi ennegrecidos antes de acercarlos al fuego ¿Curarían? Deberían de hacerlo, pues, de lo contrario, no podría volver a blandir un arma en lo que restaría de su vida. Y esa idea no le agradaba a la nórdica. Ella amaba a sus hachas, le encantaba deslizarse en la noche armada con una daga sólo para matar a sus quienes se interpusiesen en su camino.

Levantó la cabeza, buscando la aurora que a menudo solía ver por allí, pero el cielo estaba nublado, anunciando una lluvia pasajera.

La Dragonborn suspiró pesadamente ¿Por qué a ella?

* * *

.

Unos días después, en uno de los pocos bosques dentro del condado de Whiterun, dos Companions se encontraban de cacería. Ria se mantenía firme, caminando detrás de Vilkas, quien parecía liderar la marcha.

–Entonces ¿Njada, Lyall, Cadeyrn y yo estaremos compitiendo?– la mujer parecía que aún no cabía en su asombro.  
–Sí, no nos ponemos de acuerdo y... Vigdis sugirió hacer... una competencia –Vilkas respondió sin sufrir la menor alteración en su voz.  
–Quienes ganen... serán los nuevos miembros del Círculo –completó Ria, con voz queda. Vilkas ni siquiera se inmutó – ¿Por qué lo deciden así?  
–Todos creemos que tienen potencial para serlo.  
–¿Incluso Vigdis? Ella ni siquiera ha visto a Lyall ni una sola vez y con Cadeyrn... a penas tuvo la suerte de compartir un par de trabajos juntos–su voz sonaba completamente desconfiada y un par de octavas más arriba de lo normal.  
–Si no fuese por Lyall, Vigdis no hubiese podido seguir el rastro de la Silver Hand hasta el condado del Rift –respondió, nuevamente, inmutable–. Con Cadeyrn... sabes que ella tarda poco en juzgar en la gente y vio en él la capacidad que nosotros vimos, sólo que mucho antes.  
–¿Seguro?–cuestionó Ria, sin tragarse aquello. Hacía más de tres meses que Vigdis no se pasaba por Whiterun, nadie dentro del condado la había visto por allí, pero sí por los demás condados de Skyrim. Todo era tan... sospechoso.  
–¿Tienes alguna duda Ria? ¿Alguna inquietud que desees compartir? –Vilkas se detuvo para girar sobre si mismo y mirarla, sus ojos claros se clavaron en la mirada oscura de la mujer, confrontándola, pero con la esperanza de que se callase de una vez. Estaba haciendo demasiado silencio.

A pocos metros de Ria, y detrás de ella, una figura vestida en un traje negro levantó su mano y movió los dedos en un saludo burlesco. Las ropas y el rostro eran reconocibles para el Companion

–De hecho sí–respondió firme la mujer. Vilkas ladeó la cabeza y asintió.  
–Pues aprende el momento y lugar para expresarlas. Ahora estamos de cacería y yo estoy poniéndote a prueba. Sigue el rastro, encuentra al oso, y hazte con su piel. Adelántate.

La mujer resopló, pero avanzó a paso seguro, sin mirar atrás, en el momento en el que ella se perdió de vista, el ladrón se acercó con cautela.

–Linda mujer. Lindo carácter –observó–. Deberías invitarla a salir

Vilkas puso los ojos en blanco.

–Dame una razón para no matarte, ladrón –Brynjolf sonrió completamente divertido, o era muy estúpido, o estaba planeando algo.

Llevándose las manos a la cintura y adquiriendo una postura completamente despreocupada el ladrón miró al Companion.

–¿Sabes? En el Gremio tenemos una regla que acatamos sin dudar y es la de mantenernos lo más lejos posible de ustedes, Companion. Pero en esta ocasión, estoy obligado a verte por causas de fuerza mayor–respondió tranquilamente–. Tengo un mensaje de Vigdis. Entrega inmediata y en persona solamente.  
–¿Ahora eres mensajero?  
–Medidas desesperadas a acciones desesperadas –se encogió de hombros al decirlo–. Si tú no la hubieses exiliado de aquí... ella se hubiese ahorrado mucho, muchísimo dinero en esto.  
– No me sorprende que entre ladrones tengan que cobrarse para hacerse favores así.  
–¿Yo? ¿Cobrarle a la pequeña Viggie por algo así? No, esto es gratis. Ella tuvo que pagar para que redactaran las cartas, después de que se le congelaran los dedos por caminar completamente mojada desde Winterhold hasta Windhelm–respondió desinteresadamente el ladrón llamando, evidentemente, la atención del Companion–. Vigdis es mi protegida, Companion. A diferencia de ti, yo sí la defendería hasta el fin del mundo.  
–Callate y dame la estúpida carta así te borras de mi presencia, ladrón–gruñó extendiéndole la mano para recibir el susodicho objeto.

Brynjolf ensanchó su sonrisa, deleitándose con los pequeños golpes verbales que podía dar. Le extendió la carta y, como si la cosa no hubiese sucedido, él ya había emprendido la marcha de vuelta, perdiéndose pronto entre tanto follaje. Podía haberle dicho más cosas a Vilkas, incluso podía haber buscado la manera de herirlo, pero no iba a gastar sus energías en ello, no iba a tentar la suerte que le conseguía Nocturnal.

Pero tampoco iba a negar que se sentía un poco molesto por los eventos sucedido hacía varios meses atrás. Él perdió su guarida y Vigdis perdió su seguridad. La piba que era obediente, eficiente y tenía unas habilidades increíbles a la hora de robar cosas.

Vilkas, por su parte, abrió la carta allí mismo. La letra no era de Vigdis, pero la carta no tardaba en explicar el porqué y el cómo de aquello. También le hablaba sobre el pedido urgente de verlo, de tener que comunicarle algo urgente que podía afectar a los Companions y que era su deber, como nuevo Harbringer de acudir a verla, aunque sea solo para escucharla.

La última frase le revolvió un poco el estómago, era una frase para él, una respuesta a un comentario del que no se olvidaba haberle hecho.

* * *

_._

_"Yo tampoco hubiese creído que iba a liderar a los Companions, estaba completamente asustada y perdida en aquél momento, cuando Kodlak me nombró Harbringer. Quería que estuviese orgulloso de mí, aún después de muerto. Quizás… me animó un poco saber que él me quería, a pesar de no haber hablado mucho con él. Y sinceramente, aún no sé qué fue lo que vio en mí para confiarme una tarea tan grande como fue todo lo que sucedió con él."_

* * *

.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —la voz de Ria lo tomó por sorpresa, no oyó los rugidos del oso, ni indicios de pelea. Vilkas se dio vuelta, de mala gana.  
—Una carta de nuestra Harbringer —respondió rápidamente, comenzándola a guardar.  
—¿Puedo leerla?  
—No —fue la respuesta rotunda, la mujer frunció el ceño, intrigada.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Son ideas, nada más.  
—¿Dice algo sobre que vendrá pronto?  
—No, aunque esta cerca de Windhelm. Está enferma y no quiere visitas.


End file.
